I'm Not Me
by Andromeda105
Summary: Madoka is happy with her life, friends and a sweet crush. Hikaru's life is like a hell, slave, broken and alone. What happens when a huge change comes to their life? Will they be able to cope with it? Is it easy to live in someone else's body? A vampire story with beyblade twists. Slightly AU. Rated T for swearing and mild violence.
1. Life and Family

**Welcome to my second story! I know you guys are probably thinking, "What? This idiot is writing another story?" Guess what, I love to torture you guys! *evil laugh* Ha ha ha, just kidding! I love you all.**

**Dissy (Disclaimer): I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, BUT I own this filthy story. I'm a total loser… *cries***

***wipes tears and smiles* Alright, on with the story…**

Madoka:

"Madoka!"

Madoka looked up from the microscope and smiled at her friend.

"Where is my Pegasus?", Gingka asked rubbing his palms together because of the cold weather, "Did you fix it? Did you fix it?"

Madoka laughed. Gingka is always in a hurry. Always bouncing like a little pony.

"Come down, Gingka.", Madoka said, smiling, "Here is your Pegasus. I did everything required." She said taking out a blue beyblade from the drawer next to her.

Gingka took the bey and observed it, smiling widely. The silver-blue beyblade was shining like star.

"Awesome!", Gingka exclaimed, "That's great, Madoka. You made it look like new." He grinned.

The brunette bey-mechanic smiled. She likes helping others. When her friends are happy, she is happy too.

"Madoka!"

Madoka looked up again. This time, Kenta and Benkei, both entered the shop together. Madoka laughed, "I know! I know! Your beys are ready!"

She pulled out Flame Saggitario and Dark Bull. They were both shining.

"Wow, Madoka!", Kenta exclaimed, "You are the best mechanic of the world!"

Madoka chuckled. She knows she is not the best bey-mechanic, but her friends will claim that always.

"B-b-b-bull! Thanks, Madoka! You are great!", Benkei pulled her in a bear hug.

"B-enkei… my bones… crushing…", Madoka tried to gain her breath. Everyone laughed.

Gingka, Kenta and Benkei were arguing about who is the best. Madoka laughed looking at them. This was her family. Her real family. After her father's death, Madoka was really alone. Alone, broken and hopeless. But now, she has found a reason to live. A real family. These idiots were her best friends. And she was proud of them.

A deep voice broke Madoka's contemplation, "May I come in?"

Madoka shivered, her heart beat racing. She had recognized the voice.

She looked up, to meet those transparent sky-like eyes. "C-come in…", she stuttered. Whenever she looks at those eyes, she feels nervous and weak.

"Kyoya!", Gingka exclaimed, "How are you?"

Kyoya did not answer him. He never says any unnecessary word, everyone knows that. He came in and looked at Madoka, directly in the eyes. Madoka shivered, feeling extremely cold. "Is my bey ready?"

"Y-yes…", Madoka wanted to slap herself for stuttering like an idiot. She pulled out the dark green beyblade.

"Thanks. But I didn't need it.", Kyoya said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Come on, Kyoya!", Benkei said happily, "Madoka is world's best mechanic. It's okay to give her your bey."

Kyoya looked at him, like he was looking at some cockroach. Benkei was Kyoya's greatest fan, he respected Kyoya. But sadly, Kyoya hated him, like he hated everyone else.

"Umm… thanks, I guess.", Kyoya said to Madoka, totally ignoring Benkei.

"Y-yeah… no problem.", Madoka said shifting from one foot to another. She was feeling awkward. But thankfully, Kyoya left immediately.

Madoka sighed looking at his way.

"You love him, don't you?" Madoka jumped, then sighed in relief when she saw it was Gingka. But then, panic seized her. "H-how do you know?"

Gingka laughed, "Everyone knows it, Madoka!"

"W-what?", Madoka always thought Gingka was an idiot. But how did he understand this?

"We may not be really intelligent, Madoka", Gingka said, "But we know how you feel."

Madoka blushed. Did they have any power of mind-reading?

"Why don't you tell him?"

Madoka looked at Gingka, like he was some lunatic who escaped from asylam. "A-are you crazy?"

Gingka laughed, "No, Madoka. You should."

"Please, Gingka! He will never even look at me.", Madoka said feeling embarrassed, "And… and we have many other things to worry…"

"Like?..."

"Like… the vampires."

Gingka shivered at the name of vampires.

Hikaru

"Sir, you called me?", Hikaru peeked through the door, feeling nervous as hell.

"Yes.", Doji looked up from his computer, his voice echoing through the vast hall, "Come in!"

Hikaru shivered terribly. She could not stop the shaky feeling in her knees. She felt like she was going to collapse.

She entered the hall and stood in front of Doji. She was trying to put on a fake tough expression, like she did not care. She acted like this her whole life. It had become a habit now. She could not remember when was the last time she was in her real self.

"Hikaru… Hasama.", Doji looked at her, his eyes piercing through her, "Where were you last night?"

Hikaru shivered, remembering the last night. Her head was spinning. She was feeling like throwing up.

"I-I…", she tried to say something but failed.

"What?", Doji said in a calm voice, "Answer me!"

"I-I… I was… taking a walk.", Hikaru said, immediately realizing how lame that excuse sounded.

"Hahahahaha…", Doji hysterically laughed. Then he leaned in front, his voice barely above a whisper, "You seriously think I will believe that?"

Hikaru froze, Doji's cold voice freezing her blood.

"I… I'm saying the truth… really.", she said trembling.

"Whatever….", Doji sneered, "You are being watched, you know that?"

"Y-yes.", Hikaru stammered.

Doji laughed again, "Once you sell yourself to Dark Nebula, you have no personal life! And you are a slave, just a slave.", Doji said in a bloody whisper.

Hikaru looked down, at the floor.

Yes, it was true. She was a slave. Sold. Without any rights. Her parents sold her to Dark Nebula. What kind of parents could do that?

Tears prickled in her eyes. Family! A family! Everything she wanted was a family. But she never got one. She did not know the meaning of 'family'.

"I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again.", she breathed. And before Doji could say anything else, she walked out.

Hikaru slid down the wall. She let all the tears fall. She did not know how long she was crying, before she heard footsteps. She stood up quickly, wiping her eyes. She acted like a strong girl. And she never wanted to look weak in front of anyone.

She looked up, meeting those familiar eyes. Those golden-brown eyes were burning holes on her skin.

She shivered again. She could not look at those eyes. Nobody could.

"Move.", the deep, cruel voice said. Hikaru looked at the vampire prince, gulping nervously.

"Can't you hear?", the voice growled. Hikaru stepped aside quickly.

He was going, but Hikaru managed to gain her voice, "Ryuga!"

Ryuga turned, "What?"

She gulped again, "N-nothing. You can go."

Ryuga glared at her and went at his own way. Hikaru looked at his way, her eyes glinting softly. She ran a hand through her aquamarine hair. She was feeling terrible. She knew she could never tell Ryuga anything. She knew she was weak. She could never tell him, that he was her first and only crush…

Her first love. How did she fall in love with a vampire? Not a normal vampire, the prince of vampires?

He would never love her, never.

Hikaru officially hated her life.


	2. Unwanted

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my second chapter! Yay! I got reviews! I can't believe it! I want to thank-**

**Zineb1996 (guest)**

**MizuneMinamiki**

**A.B.D.Y.Z**

**THANK YOU for reviewing my story! I can't express how much it means to me… You are the reason why I live! I'm so unworthy… *cries***

**I love you all!**

Madoka:

"I don't think we are safe… The vampires can attack any time!" Gingka said, worried.

"Yes!" Benkei exclaimed, "They can appear any time during our sleep and drink all of our blood!" He shuddered at the thought.

"So… what should we do now? Should we attack first or wait?" Kenta asked.

"I think… we should wait." Hyoma spoke for the first time in last half an hour.

"Why do you think that?" Gingka asked his childhood friend.

"Because… we are really weak compared to them. We are just humans. We can't defeat them by attacking. Vampire beys are fierce." Hyoma said thinking.

"You got a point there, Hyoma." Madoka said looking at her laptop, "Normal beyblades can't be compaired with vampire beys. Like… like L-drago."

Gingka's eyes grew wide. "L-drago…" He whispered, "Ryuga… the vampire prince! Yes, yes, we should wait. You are right, Hyoma." He nodded, "We can't win against L-drago. No one can! What do you say, Kyoya?"

Kyoya always remains silent during these meetings. He just looked at Gingka with dull eyes, said nothing. Gingka could not deny that he has a weird feeling about Kyoya…

"Okay." Hyoma stood up, "Good night, friends. We will meet tomorrow."

"If only we could be alive till tomorrow…" Benkei sighed, shuddering at his own words.

Everyone left, remaining Madoka and Kyoya alone.

"Umm… good night, I guess." Madoka looked at him.

"Go away!" Kyoya did not look at her.

"You… will… stay here?" Madoka asked looking around the place. A torn warehouse, full of broken machine parts and packing cases. Their secret meeting place.

"Yes, have any problem?" Kyoya's voice was rough and irritated.

"Yes." Madoka said, wondering at her courage to say anything to Kyoya, "If you stay here, vampires can attack you."

"I don't care!" Kyoya sneered, "Can you just go to hell?"

"Kyoya!" Madoka tried to stop her tears, "I care for you."

"Why? Did I beg for your 'care'?" Kyoya looked at her eyes.

Madoka took a step back, fear showing through her ocean eyes.

"Tell me, why do care for me?" Kyoya took a step near towards her.

"Tell me!" He yelled.

Madoka flinched back, "Because…"

"Because?"

"Because… I love you."

"What… what did you say?" Kyoya's eyes grew wide.

Madoka put a hand over her mouth, eyes wide in pure horror. Did she just say that?

Madoka did not look back. She ran, ran through the dark narrow streets. She ran past the big pool, the small beautiful park, the huge super market, the shining lit restaurants and cafes. She stopped when she came to the river.

The river. Her favorite place. Whenever she feels bad, she comes here. The sweet cool breeze of the river calms her mind.

It was a full moon night. The big, silver plate like moon was shining in sky. The river reflected it. It was a beautiful night. Everything was so peaceful. But Madoka was not feeling peaceful.

What had she done? She said everything when she knew her dream could not be fulfilled. He will never love her. Why will he? She is so unworthy, so useless.

And now, he knew it. She felt so ashamed. She should die. There is no use of her life. She did not care if vampires attack her or not. Instead she wished a vampire to kill her. She should not live. She never felt so unwanted before.

Hikaru:

"Where are you going, Hikaru?"

Hikaru jumped in terror. She gulped looking back. Then sighed in relief when she saw it was her best friend, Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, you scared me!" She scolded him.

"But you didn't answer me. Where are you going? I saw you going out yesterday too. You know what Doji will do if he knows?" Tsubasa asked looking at her.

"Thanks, Tsubasa." She smiled gratefully to her friend, "For not telling Doji anything."

"You know, I will never tell." Tsubasa smiled, which he rarely does.

"Tsubasa, why did you make friendship with me? You are a vampire and I am a normal human."

"I know," Tsubasa looked down, "I have reasons."

"What reasons?" Hikaru asked, curious.

"If I tell you my secret," Tsubasa looked at her eyes, "Will you tell me where are you going?"

"Not now, Tsubasa." Hikaru sighed. She knew it was the last time she was talking to Tsubasa.

"I knew it." Tsubasa chuckled.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" A childish voice asked from behind them.

Hikaru smiled looking at Yu. Anyone will love that child. He was not a child, he was like an angel. But sadly, he was a slave of Dark Nebula too.

"Just talking." Tsubasa smiled, "You did not sleep yet, Yu? It's almost midnight."

Yu shuddered at his voice, hiding behind Hikaru, "Please don't talk to me…"

Tsubasa's eyes showed hurt. No matter how nice he was to Yu, he could never win his heart. Yu hated Tsubasa. He hated all vampires. Except Ryuga. Yu feared him too, but he was a big fan of Ryuga's blading power.

"It's okay, Yu." Hikaru smiled at the boy, "He won't do anything."

Yu nodded. "Now be a good boy and go to sleep." Hikaru said sweetly. She did not talk sweetly to anyone except Yu. Yu nodded again before running inside.

"Good bye, Tsubasa." Hikaru said to her only friend in this world before walking out the main entrance of Dark Nebula.

Good bye? Tsubasa thought looking at her way. Was it really a good bye? Forever? Tsubasa felt uneasy.

Hikaru entered the dark creepy room. Yes, she will do this. She thought encouraging herself. She will do this. She will get rid of this life. She could not take it anymore. She was so unwanted. She did not know if she was doing right or wrong. But she will do this.

She looked at the room. Inside, there were some candles here and there, which could not wipe the deep darkness. Instead made it creepier. There was a young girl, slightly older than Hikaru, sitting behind a big crystal ball. She was really beautiful with deep green eyes. And her hair was aqua, a shade lighter than Hikaru's.

Hikaru took a deep breath before looking up, "I'm here, Sorceress Sophie!"


	3. Who am I?

**Yay! I'm back! I want to welcome-**

**Queen of beyblade**

**Madokahagane123**

**Phantom-san**

**Maya I**

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing my story! I will never how nice you people are. I love you!**

**Now I will not waste your time. Love you all!**

Madoka:

Madoka slowly opened her eyes. She tried to get up, but her head was throbbing pain.

She looked at her surroundings and became surprised. Where is she? She was in a small room. The walls were made of silver metal. There was no window, only one door, which was closed. There was not much furniture in the room.

Madoka freaked out. Where was she? This is not her usual familiar environment where she wakes up everyday. Did someone kidnap her? Madoka remembered the last night. She fell asleep in the bank of the river. Then how did she came here?

Madoka looked at her and freaked out more. What was she wearing? She had never seen this royal blue dress before. Usually she does not wear this kind of dress. What was happening?

Panic seized through Madoka. She stood up, ignoring the pain in her head. She walked around the room, stopping when she saw a full-size mirror.

Madoka looked at the mirror and gasped. What the…? Her hair was… aqua?

Yes, she had short aquamarine hair and purple-bluish eyes. Madoka stared at the mirror in pure horror. The girl reflecting in the mirror was really beautiful. But Madoka knew it was not she. She thought, "I… I'm not Madoka Amano? I'm not me?"

No, this is not happening. This cannot be happening. She is just dreaming. Madoka tried to reassure herself. This is just a horrible nightmare. Madoka was sure, but she decided to test. She pinched herself. No, this is not a dream.

It is actually happening! Madoka looked at the mirror again. A tall, beautiful girl. With aqua hair and purple eyes. A tough expression in face. And this was Madoka's reflection!

Madoka's face changed. Not only face, her hair, her eyes, her height, her dress, her expression, her whole body changed. But how?

Only one answer appeared in Madoka's mind, vampires. Only vampires can do this. But why will they do such a thing? Change Madoka's body?

Madoka sat in the bed again, trying to think. She remembered her home, her life, her friends. Gingka, Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma, Masamune and… Kyoya. Kyoya! Where is he now? What is he doing? Madoka remembered the last night again. Her confession and Kyoya's expression. It is clear that Kyoya does not love her…

Someone knocked in the door suddenly. Madoka jumped up. Who… who is it? She felt really nervous.

The door opened and a young child entered the room, "Good morning, Hikaru." He smiled at Madoka.

Hikaru? Now who is that? Suddenly Madoka realized. Hikaru is the name of this aqua haired girl. It means… she is stuck in someone else's body?

"Did you sleep well?" The boy asked smiling. Madoka looked at the boy. He was really cute. Golden-lemon hair and bright green eyes. He was smiling brightly. This boy cannot be a vampire, right?

"Y-yes…" Madoka answered, unsure of what to say. She suddenly realized that she should act like this Hikaru or whoever it was. It will be safe, for now.

"Good," The boy said, "Now come quickly. Ryuga wants to meet you!" Fear showed through his bright eyes.

Ryuga? That name seemed familiar… Madoka suddenly remembered. The prince of vampires! You have got to be kidding me!

Hikaru:

Hikaru opened her eyes, yawning. She slowly sat up. A small room, smaller than her room in Dark nebula. The sun was shining through a window happily. Birds were chirping. A sweet smell of flowers was coming. Hikaru never saw a beautiful and comfortable environment than this before.

Hikaru looked around. The room had bright colorful furniture, not so expensive but beautiful. She looked at her clothes. They seem funny to her. Normal human clothes. She was a slave of Dark Nebula, she never wore normal clothes before.

Hikaru stood up and walked to the mirror in the corner. She looked at the mirror, staring at 'her' body. A small petite body, brown hair, beautiful ocean eyes. So this was the girl she switched body with? Hikaru liked her new body. Perhaps, the decision of changing body with someone else was not a bad idea…

"I'm not Hikaru Hasama anymore." Hikaru thought, "I'm not me…"

Someone opened the door. Hikaru looked at the person. A small boy, grassy green hair and brownish eyes. The boys smiled, "Good morning, Madoka. Are you okay?"

Madoka. So, that is her new name. Hikaru fake smiled, "Sure. What will happen to me?"

"No," The boy laughed, "You wake up early usually, so…"

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah. But last night I had a lack of sleep."

"Don't worry, sis." The child touched her hand, "I know you were worrying about vampires. Everything will be okay."

Vampires? So, these people have to do something about vampires. But she could care less. She does not care whatever they do.

"It's okay." Hikaru smiled, genuinely this time. No one talked with her like this before. No one gave her the respect of a human.

"Come on!" The boy dragged her. "Let's go have breakfast. Gingka is cooking today. He will probably spoil everything!" The boy laughed.

They entered a room, probably dining room. There were two other persons there. One guy was of Hikaru's age. He had reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a white scarf and a blue bandanna, a Pegasus sign in front of it.

The other guy was older and really huge. He had violet hair and eyes.

When they reached there, the bandanna-guy looked up and grinned at them, "Madoka! Goood morning! I made all breakfast! See, how good it is!"

Hikaru smiled. She liked the boy. The huge violet-haired guy protested, "No, Madoka! Gingka didn't do it alone! I helped!" He glared at the bandanna-guy, whose name was probably Gingka.

Gingka laughed, "Okay! Okay! I accept it. You helped too, Benkei. But I can cook. It's awesome! Right, Kenta?" He looked at the small boy.

Kenta smiled, "Yes, Gingka."

"When will everyone else come? I can't wait to start!" Benkei said eagerly.

"Let the bells ring! We are here!" A new voice said.

Hikaru looked up. Three new faces. The first boy, who spoke, was standing in front. He had spikey black hair and shining black eyes. He was grinning widely and Hikaru liked him at the first look.

The second one was rather calm. He had aqua blue hair and deep blue eyes. He smiled slightly, his eyes smiling. Hikaru smiled back. They were so friendly.

She looked at the third pair of eyes and froze. The beautiful sky blue eyes were mesmerizing, breathtaking but cold, unfriendly and emotionless. Hikaru stared at the boy. Dark green hair, rough look and two identical scars under his eyes. Those eyes… there was something familiar in them. What could it be?

Hikaru shivered looking at those eyes. Maybe… changing bodies was not a good decision…


	4. A Very Different Life

**I had exams!... Thank God it finished! I hate exams! So… I'm back! I want to thank-**

**Nellabean**

**NekoBlaze666**

**For reviewing and following my story. You know I love you to the moon and back, don't you?**

**Keep enjoying! Sorry, it can be confusing at some places… Please, bare with me! If you feel confused, ask me in reviews. I'll really appreciate it.**

Madoka:

Madoka entered a big hall. She was not alone. There were many other people. Madoka was really nervous. Her palms were sweating from the moment she heard about the vampire prince.

No one was talking. Everyone waited for someone, silently. Suddenly the glass door opened again and in walked a strikingly handsome boy. White hair, golden-brown eyes, a headpiece.

He glanced at everyone. His expression was hard, really hard, his eyes glowing. Madoka's throat became dry. She knew that was the infamous Ryuga. Her legs were shaking. Something was familiar in his eyes. Something… she saw before. Madoka remembered another pair of eyes, those mesmerizing sky blue eyes. She realized everything and she was shivering more. This cannot be true. This is just her imagination, she tried to reassure herself.

"Why did you call us here, Ryuga?" Another teen asked from behind. Madoka turned back and saw a really handsome boy. His hair was long, shiny and silver. His light golden eyes were really calm.

Ryuga glared at the silver-haired teen. "I don't do any unnecessary thing, Tsubasa." His deep voice said.

Then he looked at everyone, "I have some really important things to say."

Everyone became curious. Madoka was curious too. This is a golden chance to gather some information about the vampires!

"And that important thing is…" The silver-haired boy, Tsubasa trailed off, glancing at Ryuga through the corner of his eyes.

Ryuga impatiently glowered at him. No one, no one in the Dark Nebula dares to talk to Ryuga without his permission. No one except Tsubasa.

Ryuga ignored him and looked at the others, "You know humans are not our real enemy…"

Madoka was surprised. Really?

"Our real enemy is…" Ryuga opened his mouth again, "the werewolves. They are our biggest opponent. We still could not take the control of the world because of them."

"And so…?" Tsubasa asked.

Ryuga wanted to punch Tsubasa for interrupting him, but he controlled himself. He scoffed at Tsubasa, "And so… we got the information that they are planning on attacking us. They can the Dark Nebula anytime because it's the headquarter of the vampires. So, we are going to send some guards. And for these guards, I choose the best bladers of Dark Nebula."

"And you can't deny that I am the second best blader of Dark Nebula, right?" Tsubasa smirked, which was unusual for his nature.

Ryuga's hands turned into fists. He could not stop himself from punching this guy. Who does he think he is? He is talking to the prince of the vampires after all!

Ryuga took a deep breath and glared at Tsubasa, " 'Second' best!" he scoffed.

Then he looked at everyone, "Alright. So, I want the best bladers of Dark Nebula to go and guard it. And… be ready for battle. They can attack anytime. Tsubasa and Yu are going." Ryuga took a deep breath again. He never wanted Tsubasa in this mission. He hated Tsubasa. He wanted to throw him out of Dark Nebula. But he could not deny that Tsubasa was a really good blader.

"And," Ryuga started again, "Along with them, Reiji, Dan and Reiki will go. And among the human slaves, I want Ryutaro and Hikaru."

"So, Hikaru," Tsubasa smiled at Madoka, "You are coming too. Ready your bey!"

Madoka jumped up. She completely forgot that her name was Hikaru now…

Hikaru:

"Wow! It's delicious, Gingka!" Hikaru smiled at Gingka, taking a bite of her burger.

"Yes! B-b-b-b-bull! It's awesome!" Benkei screamed.

"Thanks! Thanks!" Gingka was smiling ear to ear. He could not believe everyone was praising his cooking!

Hikaru was really happy. For the first time in her life, she was enjoying breakfast. She liked her new friends very much. She never thought anyone would call her 'friend'. But she was somewhat sad. Because she knew they were not friends with her. Their friendship, their affection, their love everything was for some girl named Madoka Amano. Not for Hikaru. Hikaru sighed. Madoka Amano does not know how lucky she is.

Hikaru was happy, but she could not avoid the creepy feeling that someone was watching her. Whenever she looked up from her plate, she saw the green-haired boy staring at her. What was his name? Kyoya? Hikaru could not help but feel attracted to him. He was attractive… and mesmerizing. He could mesmerize anyone. But… his eyes. Why do those seem familiar? Ugh!

Hikaru was sitting in her, no, Madoka's chair, looking at her bey, Storm Aquario. The only thing she brought from her old life. The only thing she valued more than her life. Hikaru is incomplete without Aquario.

"Hey, Madoka!" Hikaru quickly hid her bey in her pocket and smiled, "Yes, Kenta!"

"Could you please… fix our beys?" Kenta looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Madoka! Please!" Gingka chirped in, "We have to be careful because vampires can attack us. So we have to be prepared!"

Fix… beyblades…? That means… Madoka is a bey mechanic? But Hikaru never fixed a bey in her whole life. There are special mechanics in Dark Nebula to repair everyone's beyblade. How will Hikaru fix this beys? How? Everyone will recognize her now!

Hikaru freaked out, but did not show. She smiled weakly, "O… okay! No problem!"

"Good!" Gingka smiled wide, "Here is my Pegasus, Kenta's Saggitario, Benkei's Dark Bull, Masamune's Striker, Hyoma's Aries and Kyoya's Leone."

Kenta laughed, "Kyoya did not want to give it even this time. But we requested him because Madoka is the best!" He smiled.

Hikaru smiled back. But when they went away, she freaked out. What will she do now? She should… she should take this beys to a bey-shop. There is no other way. But if anyone knows it? She had to be careful.

Hikaru observed the beyblades. They all are quite strong. She stopped at the last bey, Rock Leone. She observed it and her eyes widened.

Madoka fixed these beys before! That means she knew the truth! Then why did not she tell anyone?

Leone has a vampire mark!


	5. Suspision and Truth

**I'm really busy! Another exam is coming! I'm just updating for you guys, because I love you so much! You all gave me such support! I'm unworthy… :'( Another thing, I think my chapters suck. I'm sorry. Also, English is my second language so forgive me for grammatical mistakes please!**

**I want to thank-**

**Angelfromheaven2012**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**For reviewing and following my story. :) I just love you guys! I have no words to express my love towards you all who read this story. Grasia! Grasia! (Thanks!)**

**Also, I'm eager to know one thing. Which pairings do you appreciate?**

**1. KyoyaxMadoka, RyugaxHikaru or**

**2. KyoyaxHikaru, RyugaxMadoka**

**Please tell me under your reviews! ^_^ And whoever reads this story, please go to my profile and vote to the poll about the pairings. I would love to hear your opinions. :)**

**Keep enjoying! (At least try!) Adios!**

Madoka:

Look under the bed!... no!

Search inside the closet!... no!

Search in the balcony!... no!

Search every pockets!... no!

There was no sign of any beyblade! Madoka collapsed on the bed. She was too tired. Last two hours, she was continuously searching the whole room. But there was no beyblade. That could only mean one thing. Hikaru took the beyblade with her. That means… that means she knew about the body-changing thing! Maybe it was her plan! But why?

That question was not important now. The important question was, what will Madoka do? Madoka remembered the face of the vampire prince and shivered. That boy had no mercy. Madoka knew it. What will she do?

Someone knocked in the door. Madoka cautiously stood up and opened the door. There was that silver-haired boy. What was his name? Tsunami? Madoka silently laughed at her thought.

"Hey, Hikaru, what are you doing here? Are you ready or not?"

Madoka remembered the name. Tsubasa!

"Umm…" She uncomfortably shifted on her feet, "I… I… I'm sick!" She suddenly blurted out. But immediately after that, she felt ashamed because she did not sound sick. Madoka was a horrible liar.

Tsubasa looked at her with suspicious eyes then laughed normally, "You are just scared, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Madoka looked down. That was not a lie. She was scared. Too much scared!

Tsubasa stopped laughing, "That's not… normal. Hikaru Hasama never gets scared. Even if she gets, she does not admit it."

Madoka stared at her feet. She knew Tsubasa was suspecting her. She knew this boy had strong observing power. "I… I just…" She could not find any word.

"Is… anything… wrong?" Tsubasa slowly asked, "What happened to you, Hikaru? You are acting different."

"Oh… am I?" Madoka looked up, trying to sound confident but failing.

"Yes, you are. What is up, Hikaru? Tell me!" Tsubasa urged.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Madoka said hurriedly, running a hand through her aqua hair.

Tsubasa looked at her, his gaze hard. "Whatever. Don't share if you don't want. Ryuga wants us out in the field. So…"

"Ithinkweshouldgo!" Madoka quickly said before walking away. If Tsubasa did not have amazing sense, he could not comprehend what Madoka said.

Tsubasa just stood there, motionlessly. Something was definitely wrong. He could sense it. And his sense was never wrong.

Everyone stood at the hall again. This time, Madoka saw a man she had never seen before. A man with spectacles and spikey hair. He was holding a tiny glass with orange liquid. The man, somehow, seemed like a reptile. Madoka did not like him at all.

The man took a glance at everyone and said, "So, my dear members and slaves of Dark Nebula, I am thankful to you for being present here!" His voice echoed through the room and Madoka felt uneasy.

"So, we know that our biggest enemy werewolves are going to attack us, soon. We need to increase the protection of our headquarter so we are sending some potential bladers on this job."

Madoka felt really nervous. Now they will call her! She was slightly trembling with fear. She wished she could vanish!

"So, is everyone ready?" The man asked.

"Umm… I… I have some problem." Madoka said nervously, "I can't go in this mission."

Tsubasa looked at her with wide eyes. Doji furrowed his brows, "Why?"

Madoka gulped, looking down, "I… Ilostmybey!" She said in one breath.

"What?" Doji looked at her with confusion.

Madoka took a deep breath and said slower this time, "I lost my bey."

Let the hell break out!

Hikaru:

"Where did you go, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"No-nowhere!" Hikaru replied, quickly hiding her bag.

"What's in that bag?" Kenta asked looking at the bag.

Hikaru mentally face palmed. She is such an idiot! She hesitated, thinking about a good lie. "Nothing! Just some accessories." Yes, this is a good excuse. Madoka definitely bought accessories for her friends' beys, Hikaru thought.

But the result was totally opposite of what Hikaru thought. Kenta jumped up, "What accessories? Let me see!"

"I-it's nothing!" Hikaru quickly hid the bag. "It's a surprise!" She winked, "I'll tell you later!"

Kenta nodded. He knew his friend was acting weird lately. Hikaru went to her, er, Madoka's room. She felt bad for lying to the kid. But did she have any other way?

Hikaru opened the bag and put the beys in the drawer. She was panting, from nervousness.

Everyone sat around the round wooden table. Gingka stood up and put his hands on the table. He looked serious. No one ever saw him this serious before. Gingka looked at everyone. He bit his lips. He seemed afraid to say something but eventually opened his mouth, "I have good news and bad news. Which one first?"

Kenta gulped, "G-good news…"

"The werewolves are attacking Dark Nebula soon. Which means-"

"Which means vampires won't get enough time to kill us." Hyoma finished.

"Same goes with the werewolves. They would be busy too." Masamune said.

"Now… what's the bad news?" Kenta asked.

No one said anything.

"Tell me, Gingka! Now!" Kenta urged.

Gingka looked down. He was hesitating. Finally he looked up, "It's serious! We have come to know that… one of us is a vampire." Gingka looked at everyone.

There was a pin-drop silence in the broken warehouse. Nobody said a word. That news shook everyone. Hikaru gulped, her heartbeat was racing fast. She looked at Kyoya. Only she knew the truth…

Hyoma glanced at everyone. "I have suspicion on someone." He said through greeted teeth. Kyoya glowered at him. Hikaru slightly shivered. She abruptly stood up, "I think we can find him if we try. We should go now, I'm not feeling well." She went out before anyone could say anything.

Why did she not tell anyone? She had proof. She could show the vampire mark of Leone. Then why did she keep silent? Why?

Don't act, Hikaru! She said to herself. You know the reason. Was she really falling for Kyoya Tategami?

Oh God!

The door opened slowly, making a creepy sound. Hikaru turned back and froze when she saw Kyoya.

"Where is Madoka?" Kyoya's voice was harder than a rock.


	6. Jealousy Has It's Way

**Thanks for all the votes and opinions. I really appreciate it. :) The poll is still open and you can tell me what pairings you prefer in your reviews. I haven't taken any decision yet. And you will know the result in the last chapter which is far away. So you still have time to give your opinions. I want to thank-**

**S. Hisaki Raiden**

**Flower-Chan (Guest)**

**Mysterious guest (Guest)**

**And all the other guest reviewers for reviewing this story. You guys are the best. I say thanks to God everyday because he gave me such awesome reviewers. :D**

Madoka:

"I lost my bey." Madoka said looking down, suddenly the ground seemed the most interesting place to look at.

Doji stared at her, with wide eyes, "Whoa-what? Are you trying to joke with me?"

Madoka hung her head lower, not knowing what to do. She could feel Tsubasa's eyes on her, practically burning holes through her skin. "Hikaru, have you gone crazy?" Tsubasa desperately asked.

Doji looked deeply at Madoka, "What are you trying to say, Hikaru Hasama? That you lost your bey? And you think I or any person in this world will believe in your bullshit? How can someone lose their bey? A beyblade is a blader's life! How can he live without it? If you lost your bey, you should have died by now!"

Madoka took a step back, still not looking up for once. She wanted to run away. She wanted to hide in some corner, hug her knees and cry her eyes out. She wanted to die. She could do anything to just get out from here. But she knows that's impossible. Once a person enters dark Nebula, he never comes back in any normal way. Unless he does something abnormal like Hikaru did.

Hikaru! Madoka clenched her teeth. She hated that name. She hated that girl. That girl ruined her life. Madoka was so happy in her own life. Though there were problems like fear of getting killed by werewolves or vampires, there was piece, security, friendship, love. And here, those things were totally absent.

Hikaru changed her body with Madoka. Why? Why Madoka? Why no one else? Who gave her the right to play with Madoka's life?

Madoka hated her life now. She hated everything, this aqua hair, this amethyst eyes, this beautiful face, this body with perfect curves, this expensive dress. Everything. It all was a curse. Madoka's life was cursed. All because of Hikaru Hasama!

Silent drops of tears rolled down Madoka's pale cheek. She did not wipe them away. She wished to die so much at this moment. Never before she wished to die so much, not even in that night with Kyoya, the last night of her normal life.

"Answer me, girl! I asked you a question!" Doji said glowering at Madoka, pointing his thin glass towards her. Madoka's lips quivered. She stepped back again. She could not face this life. This was not life she wanted. Doji dropped the glass. It landed on the ground with a swift 'crack', shattering into small pieces. Madoka flinched back, silently thanking God that he did not throw the glass at her.

Madoka felt a hand on her back. Turning behind, she saw Tsubasa, his amber eyes staring softly at hers. "What happened, Hikaru? Please tell me. You consider me as a friend, right? Then don't hesitate." He smiled friendly.

Madoka stepped back, "But… but… how can I trust you? You are a vampire…"

Tsubasa looked down, "I… I…" He wanted to say something but stopped. Madoka looked at him with curious eyes. But Tsubasa avoided her gaze, looking at anywhere but her, "You can… trust me." He breathed.

Madoka looked at her shoes, still unsure. Tsubasa was another normal vampire, right? Then why he seemed so… nice? Almost friendly? Hikaru considered him a friend…

"Look! I had enough!" Doji barked, "Tell me what's going on or else… it won't be good!" He whispered the last part. Madoka shivered looking at Doji's eyes. That man was… too dangerous. He could do anything…

Madoka looked at Tsubasa, who was giving her a reassuring smile. Madoka took a deep breath. It was the right time to tell. She caught a glance of Ryuga entering the hall before she said,

"I don't have Aquario. Because… I'm not Hikaru Hasama."

Hikaru:

"Where is Madoka?"

"K-kyoya, what are you saying?" Hikaru reached forward, "I'm Madoka, your friend. You can't recognize me?" She held her hand up but Kyoya jerked away, "Don't! Don't dare to touch me!"

Hikaru was really afraid inside, but she was not showing it. She was good at hiding feelings. "Kyoya, w-what happened to you?" She tried again.

"I. Asked. Where. Is. Madoka?" Kyoya firmly said, looking at Hikaru with fiery eyes. If fire could be blue, then it would be the color of Kyoya's eyes now.

"I really don't understand, K-kyoya." Hikaru said in a shaky voice. Why could not she keep her voice steady? She was getting angry on herself.

"Look!" Kyoya stepped closer. Immediately Hikaru took a step back. "Don't play games with me." With every word Kyoya took a step towards her. And Hikaru stepped back too until she felt wall behind her back. Crap! She was trapped.

Kyoya put his hands on either side of her, blocking her completely. He lowered his face. He whispered into Hikaru's ear, making her shiver, "Because I can play ten times better!"

Hikaru's heart was beating faster than a jet plane. She took deep breaths, trying to stop the race of her heartbeat because she was surely going to have a heart attack.

Kyoya lowered his face more, his lips slightly grazing her ear, "Tell me the truth, before I have to force you. Because if you compel me to do that, it won't be so pleasing for you."

Hikaru tried to gain her breath. She should not get this feeling. She looked up, "How can you be so sure that I'm not Madoka?"

Kyoya gave her the hardest glare, "You can never be Madoka. I knew it from the first time I saw you. I can recognize my Madoka anywhere."

" 'Your Madoka'?" Hikaru sneered, "So why can you recognize 'Your Madoka' so easily?"

"Because I love her."

Ouch, that stung. But why did that sting? Hikaru could not deny that she was feeling slightly jealous. She laughed humorlessly, "Wow! What a love story! Madoka Amano is so lucky! Her lover is a vampire!"

"How do you know that I'm a vampire?" Kyoya looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, come on!" Hikaru laughed, "I have seen many vampire beys in my life. I guess I don't need to tell you that vampire beys have vampire marks on them like werewolf beys have werewolf marks?"

"So… if you know that, why didn't you tell anyone?" Kyoya smirked at her.

"I… I…" Hikaru looked down. She didn't know the answer herself. Why didn't she tell anyone?

"Whatever! I don't need your answer!" Kyoya glared at her, "Now tell me where Madoka is. Remember, I'm not requesting you. It's my order."

"Why should I tell you?" Hikaru asked confidently. She was getting over her fear.

"Why should not you?" Kyoya smirked at her, "You know I can kill you within one moment!" His perfect teeth shined in the sunlight, making Hikaru shiver. His nails dug into her neck, making blood drip out from her perfect tanned skin.

Hikaru yelped in pain, looking up at the handsome cruel boy in front of her. He could kill her anytime…


	7. I Regret It

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! SORRY for the long wait! ^_^ my exams just finished yesterday. Then I was really sick. But I'm back! :D Thanks to everyone who reads this story.**

**Aridai Tremon**

**Heruelen**

**sin (Guest)**

**Katniss (Guest)**

**Welcome to my little friend circle! :D Thanks a loooot for reviewing, following and faving this story. I know I have said this like a hundred times before, you don't know how much I love you guys. :')**

**This chapter might be a bit confusing. But there is no TsubasaXMadoka thing. They are just friends and will always be that.**

Madoka:

"I'm not Hikaru Hasama" Madoka firmly said before looking up.

Everyone was staring at her in awe. Madoka felt scared. What was she going to do now? Once you spit everything out, there is no going back. She stepped back feeling really really scared.

Finally Doji opened his mouth, "What?... What did you say?"

"You heard me." Madoka stepped back again. Will they kill her now?

"What the hell are you saying?" Doji yelled so loud that made Madoka flinch back a few inches.

"Bu-but… I'm saying the truth…" Madoka's eyes watered, "I'm not Hikaru. I'm not the one you all are thinking. Please believe me! My name is Madoka Amano. I'm an ordinary beyblade mechanic. I don't know any of you. I have never seen any of you before. I… I don't know how I got trapped in this body! This is not my body! I just know that… I… I'm not me!"

"What do you mean?" Doji said stopping at every word, "What do you mean you're not you?"

"I don't know!" Madoka cried, small drops of tears rolling down her cheek.

"But I know." Somebody said from behind. Madoka looked back, surprised because she knew the voice.

"You know?" She asked, her voice broken. Her eyes were red from tears, her cheeks stained with tears, her aqua hair muffled.

"Yes, I know" Tsubasa said. He was looking at Madoka with wide eyes when she said she was not Hikaru, but now his eyes went back to normal. "Hikaru changed her body with you. Now you are living in her body and she is living in your body, am I right?"

"But… how do you know it?" Madoka looked at him, wide eyed.

"My mother was a sorceress." Tsubasa said in quite voice, "This body changing thing is an old magic spell. It's called 'Semeredin'."

"Oh…" Madoka looked down. A spell? A spell ruined her life.

A soft hand touched her face. Madoka looked up to meet Tsubasa's friendly calm golden eyes. He wiped his tears carefully, "I believe you. Please don't cry. Those tears don't suit you. I promise I'll protect you no matter what. You can trust me, think me your best friend because-"

Before Tsubasa could say anything else, they heard Doji's voice, "I won't tolerate any fairy tales here. Take her!"

Some security guards yanked Madoka away from Tsubasa. Tsubasa's eyes went wide. Madoka tried to get away from the death grip of the guards, "Leave me! Leave me, please!" She looked at Doji with pleading eyes, "What had I done to you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"You are a human being." Doji sneered, "And you have known many secrets of Dark Nebula. We can't let you go."

"No! I don't know anything! Believe me!" Madoka yelped, trying to break away from the guards.

"Sorry little girl!" Doji sneered again, "We can't let you go. Besides you could be a good dinner for us. Your blood seems fresh." Doji licked his lips.

"No!" Madoka's eyes went wide in horror. She looked towards Tsubasa, who was standing there motionlessly. Was he not going to do anything to protect her? Was he going to watch her die? He said he was her friend! Was he like the other vampires?

"Please… please leave me…" Madoka whimpered.

"Look, girl!" Ryuga stood in front of her, giving her the most scary death glare, "Stop trying to be free from us. Because you can't. Why are you making your death hard?"

Madoka froze at his voice. She looked at those glowing golden brown eyes. So scary but attracting at the same moment! She doesn't know how but somehow she gained her power back and yanked her hands away from the guards. "You can't kill me, you heartless beasts!" She sneered at Ryuga's face.

Wrong move. Before Madoka could comprehend what was happening a hard hand hit her and she felt her head hitting the floor, a wetness forming on her forehead. She stared up at Ryuga in pure horror and touched her forehead slowly. Her hand was crimson from blood.

"Don't hurt her!" A voice yelled.

Hikaru:

Hikaru trembled in fear, looking at Kyoya who was standing in front of her with cruel eyes and the hardest expression. Blood was slowly dripping from Hikaru's skin.

"What do want me to do?" Kyoya whispered, stepping closer to her. Now there was no gap between them, their whole body touching, "Should I kill you first or drink your blood while you're alive?"

Hikaru shivered uncontrollably, trying to look anywhere but him.

"Tell me!" Kyoya whispered, "What's your choice?"

"I-I'll tell you everything." Hikaru took a deep breath, looking down. She was ashamed because for the first time in her life, she gave up so easily.

Kyoya smirked, satisfied, "I knew it." He stepped away, "So tell me where Madoka is. Tell me before I change my decision."

Hikaru was still shivering but she looked up and looked straight in his eyes. "In one condition." She stated firmly.

Kyoya chuckled, "You think I'm in a mood to make any contract?"

"I don't care." Hikaru said getting over her fear, "I'll tell you where Madoka is and you will tell everyone that you are the vampire among us and you won't do any harm to any of my friends."

"Your friends?" Kyoya asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, my friends." Hikaru was getting confident by every moment, "They are my friends and I will protect them no matter what happens. This is my promise."

Kyoya stayed silent for a few moments, before looking up and opening his mouth, "Alright, I accept your condition. I'll confess everything to your friends and I promise not to do any harm to them. But you have to take me to Madoka. I just want Madoka back, nothing else."

"I know." Hikaru whispered looking down. She was feeling somewhat sad whenever he mentioned Madoka. His voice, his eyes were full of love. Pure love. But why was Hikaru feeling sad? She didn't know. She couldn't understand.

She looked at Kyoya's face, his cyan eyes. He loves Madoka. Not like a boyfriend, like a real lover. Anyone could tell it from his eyes. Those eyes showed a real lover's feelings. No one ever loved Hikaru like that. Hikaru could feel the flame of love whenever she was around Kyoya. It made her warm. But she knew it was not for her.

Another face popped up in her mind. She could never forget him. She could never forget the most attractive almond eyes of this world. Hikaru was so unlucky. She fell in love with Ryuga. But she knew Ryuga could never be her. Then she was falling for Kyoya Tategami. But he has someone else in her heart. Hikaru's love will always remain unfulfilled.

Suddenly the thought of Madoka Amano came into her head. How was Madoka doing in her life in Dark Nebula? Was she facing the same difficulties Hikaru faced there? Or was her life worse than her? Hikaru felt guilt rising in her heart for the first time. She alone was responsible for all of this. She put Madoka Amano in her horrible life. Madoka's life was so peaceful. And Hikaru ruined it. She had no right to do this. She was such a horrible person.

How could she do this? How could she snatch all happiness away from a girl's life who deserved them? How could she play with an innocent girl's life just to run away from her problems? When she did the spell, she never thought it was so wrong.

"What are you thinking?" Kyoya's deep voice snapped her to reality.

"N-nothing…" She said in a low voice.

"So… deal?" Kyoya held his hand out.

Hikaru stared at his hand for a while before answering, "Deal." She touched his warm hand and it felt so comfortable.

"So… we should start working. I'm gathering everyone to tell the truth." Kyoya said in a dry voice before walking out.

Hikaru slid down the wall. Why was her life so messed up?

"I regret it! I regret it!" Hikaru cried, tears streming down her cheek.

"Why? Why did this happen to me?" She yelled staring up at the ceiling, "I hate you, Sorceress Sophie!"


	8. The Truth Finally Reveals

**No, I didn't die. :D I'm back. Actually it was summer vacation and I went to my grandma's house then I was really really sick and went to doctor's blah blah… There are some problems going on my personal life and at this moment I'm really sad, I feel like dying but I should not forget my stories right? Right. :)**

**Sooo… I'm really sorry for the long wait and let's start the story. :)**

Madoka:

"Don't hurt her!"

Madoka and Ryuga both turned to the voice and they were astonished to see the person was Tsubasa. Tsubasa stepped forward, "Don't try to hurt her, Ryuga." There was a hint of anger in his voice.

Ryuga hysterically laughed, "Hahahahaha… really? Who will stop me? You?" He sneered with disgust.

Tsubasa glared at him but said in a calm voice, "Yes, I will stop you."

"Really? Oh, I'm so scared." Ryuga said, sarcasm dripping from his every word, "Do you think you can stop me? Do you think that I don't know the truth?" Ryuga yelled.

Madoka looked at Ryuga with surprise. What truth he was talking about? Madoka was feeling curious as usual.

Ryuga stared at Tsubasa, his eyes glowing like fireballs. Suddenly, a stream of fear went down Tsubasa's spine. He trembled, trying to stand still, "You… you know the truth…?" His voice quivered.

"Yes." Ryuga snickered lightly, "You really think you can hide this? I suspected it from the first day you joined us and now I know the truth that… you are not a vampire."

The vast hall was so silent like some thunder struck here. Everyone stared at Ryuga and Tsubasa with astonishment. Madoka felt her head spinning. Tsubasa was not a vampire?

"H-how? How did you know this?" Tsubasa asked in quivered voice, taking steps back. "How?" He screamed.

Ryuga laughed again, he was laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes. He wiped them trying to stop laugh, "You can make fool of the whole world but not me, you valueless human being. Your beyblade, Eagle doesn't have a vampire mark! You think I don't know it? It's a normal human bey and you are a normal human, Tsubasa Otori!"

Tsubasa's whole body trembled with fright. He couldn't stand. He started to slide down the wall. Ryuga's eyes showed no mercy. Ryuga took out his bey, L-drago and launched it at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa's eyes went wide for a moment when he saw L-drago coming towards him. Then he suddenly got his self-control back and took his bey out of his pocket with a trembling hand. "Let it rip!" He ripped the dark purple beyblade from its launcher.

Tsubasa's heartbeat was racing fast, his palms sweating. The two beyblades clashed and L-drago sent Eagle flying in the sky, covering everything with its darkness. Tsubasa's body was thrown back to the wall. His head hit the wall heavily, causing blood to sprinkle out. A sharp pain engulfed his whole body.

"No!" Madoka screamed trying to run to Tsubasa. But the security guard held him with such strength that she couldn't even move. "No… no…" Madoka cried, tears falling down her cheek. She closed her eyes, unable to bear this horrible scene.

"Hahahahaha…" Ryuga kept laughing, pointing his finger towards the wounded Tsubasa. "This," His voice echoed through the big hall room and Madoka slightly shivered. His voice was changed. It was not his normal voice.

"This is your punishment!" Ryuga said with a strange echoing voice which can freeze any person's blood. A dark purple aura was growing around him.

But everyone saw that Tsubasa still had some courage, maybe strength left too. He stood up again, "No! I won't lose today! I won't lose to you, Ryuga. I came here with only one goal, to defeat you. And I'm not going to give uo this easily. Go, Eagle!"

"Really?" Ryuga was amazed, "You still have that much courage left? Impressive! But it's your biggest mistake to fight back to the dragon emperor because I will never lose."

Tsubasa didn't pay attention, "Go, Eagle! Smashing claws!"

Eagle started attacking like a fierce bird, the royal Eagle bird. However, it didn't seem to have any effect on Ryuga.

Ryuga laughed at Tsubasa's effort, "You can't defeat me despite how hard you try. Dark move! Dragon emperor soaring bite strike!"

Hikaru:

Everyone stared at Kyoya, their eyes wide and mouth hung open. For the first time, Kyoya's head was not up, he was looking down.

"Yes, it's true." Kyoya said in a low voice, "I'm the vampire you all are searching for."

Everyone still stared at Kyoya not being able to take their eyes away from him. They were looking at their old friend, whom they trusted with all their heart. They went to missions together, did secret plans, fought together, cared for each other. And now, they were standing in front of their enemy. Their eyes showed hurt, anger, sorrow and disbelief.

"I knew it!" Hyoma sneered breaking the silence, "I knew it from long ago. I suspected him from long ago." He pointed his finger at Kyoya, "You shameless traitor!"

Kyoya kept his gaze down at the ground not looking up for once. He didn't give any answer to Hyoma's insulting words.

Gingka was staring at Kyoya, hurt and disbelief in his eyes. "Why?" He whispered, "Why did you do this with us, Kyoya? Why did you break our trust? We trusted you and you played with our emotions. Why?"

Kyoya remained silent as before.

"Why? Answer me!" Gingka yelled with hatred in his voice. Kyoya slightly flinched back.

No one had ever seen Gingka like this. Kenta looked at him with fear and whispered, "Stop it, Gingka! Don't forget he is a vampire. He can kill us all if he wants."

Hikaru was feeling somewhat bad for Kyoya. But why? She felt angry on herself. She shouldn't feel pity for him. He deserved it.

After a long time of silence, Kyoya looked up, his eyes puffy and red, stained with tears. Everyone instantly stepped back from with fear. They never saw a vampire from this close. But… he was crying?

Some tear drops escaped Kyoya's eyes silently. He didn't wipe it. "You can kill me if you wish…" Kyoya's voice was raspy, quivered and broken, "But please… please don't kill me before I see Madoka for one last time…"

Everyone's eyes widened. They looked at Hikaru in puzzled eyes. Hikaru felt really guilty and afraid when all eyes were on her. Now she had to explain everything.

Hikaru told them everything, not hiding one single thing. They just listened to her and after she stopped, everyone remained silent. No one asked any question.

Hikaru looked down, giving them some moment to understand everything. These news were really hard for them. She was feeling bad for her new frinds and she felt worse when she understood after changing the bodies back, she couldn't see them again.

Kyoya looked at her, "How can we see Madoka again? How can she change back again?"

Hikaru took a deep breath, trying to suppress the pain inside her, "There is only one person who can help us…"

"Who is that?" Kyoya asked eagerly.

"Sorceress Sophie."


	9. L-drago's Destruction

**Hi again! :D Thanks to everyone who reads this story. I love you all! ^_^ I want to welcome-**

**Desert rose 01**

**For following and faving this story. Welcome to our friend circle! Thanks a lot!**

Madoka:

L-drago attacked Eagle fiercely like a merciless Dragon. The dark purple aura which was glowing around Ryuga suddenly engulfed Tsubasa all around.

L-drago was hitting Eagle with an immeasurable strength and power, crushing it in small pieces. Eagle tried to fight again and again but all its efforts went in vain. The fierce Dragon beyblade attacked the bird in such a deadly way it couldn't escape. The mighty Eagle at last gave up and crushed down like a poor, weak bird.

Eagle couldn't evade the constant attacks of L-drago nor could it fight back. The aura suddenly became heavier and the whole place became darker. Pure, untainted darkness. Nothing could be seen in this darkness, except the inhuman purple aura of Lightning L-drago.

L-drago wasn't satisfied just by crushing Eagle, it hit everything with a force that cannot be measured in any scale. The roof, the walls, the stadium everything broke and crushed, steam fuming from the broken and shattered stadium of Dark Nebula.

No person was saved from L-drago's destruction. The unearthly aura became stronger and covered Tsubasa. The broken pieces of his beyblade fell in front of him.

"No! Eagle!" Tsubasa cried looking at his broken bey, "My… Eagle…!"

But he couldn't talk anymore. The dark aura was making him weaker, so weaker that he even found it hard to breath. He clutched his chest and started falling to the ground.

"No! Tsubasa! No! No!" Madoka at last succeeded to break herself free from the chains that the guards had chained her with and ran to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Open your eyes!" She shook his unconscious body with all her might. "Please, buddy… don't leave me. Talk to me, Tsubasa!" Her voice quivered in pain and guilt. Today Tsubasa was in this stage and his bey was totally broken because of her, only because of her. He wanted to save her… He was a true friend…

Suddenly the security guards started to pull Madoka away. Madoka tried to defend them and looked around, frightened. She realized she was in a totally unfriendly place. Here, everyone is their enemies. No one will try to help them. No one will dare to stand against Ryuga. No one.

But… maybe she was slightly wrong because a sudden voice caught her and everybody else with surprise. The voice was of a child's, but it was full of anger, hatred, worry and mostly, surprise.

"How Ryuga?" He yelled, his voice slightly breaking, "H-how? How could you d-do this?..."

"Yu!" Madoka exclaimed with surprise and smiled slightly.

Yu, who was definitely Ryuga's biggest fan ever, had never even imagined in his worst nightmares that his idle will be someone like this. Today, it not only it took him by surprise but also broke him from inside. Broke his trust, his love, his respect, his dreams everything.

So, today, Yu Tendo, who never even thought he will talk to Ryuga, stood face to face with him and asked in his face, "How?'

A simple question. How? But the answer might be really hard. And there might even be no answer existing.

Or else, why couldn't Ryuga answer his question? Why the glowing Dragon Emperor suddenly remained silent? Why he turned back and started to walk away.

"No!" Yu really had more courage than he ever thought, "You can't turn away, Ryuga! Today, you have to answer!"

Yes, you have to answer.

Hikaru:

"So, what do you guys want from me?" The beautiful young sorceress asked, looking questioningly towards the teens sitting in front of her.

"I…" Hikaru took a deep breath before continuing, "I want you to change me back." Her voice was firm and set, not even quivering or stuttering once. No one could imagine what storm was going inside of her heart.

The elder blunette raised her perfectly arched eyebrows, looking surprised. "You… want… to… change… back…?" She said really slowly.

"Yes." Hikaru answered with a determination, "It was a mistake to change my body. I want to make it right."

Sophie was staring at her, probably not able to believe it. Kyoya groaned impatiently, "Come on! Just do it, don't waste time!"

"Don't worry. We will do it now." Hikaru said in an emotionless voice.

"But…" Sophie whispered, "The war will start anytime. Do you really want to go back there, Hikaru?"

Hikaru silently nodded, her brown hair swinging up and down. Kyoya was looking at them more impatiently. He couldn't wait to see Madoka again.

How was Madoka? Was she okay? How was she living in the Dark Nebula? The war is going to start soon. Kyoya can't let her hurt. Was she already hurt? Did anyone hurt her? If did, then Kyoya won't leave them without teaching a lesson.

The team was outside now, only Kyoya and Hikaru in the creepy room. The few candles were glowing, making the atmosphere creepier.

Sorceress Sophie was staring at the huge crystal ball in front of her. She looked up to say something, but before she could, someone entered the room.

They turned to see a wolf with brownish orange fur. The wolf stared at them and growled. Then slowly it started changing into a human form. After some moments, a handsome young man with orange hair and ocean eyes was standing in front of them, whose ears were arched like wolf's.

"Wells! What are you doing here, you filthy creature?" Sophie sneered at him.

The young werewolf laughed and inched forward to the sorceress, "Maybe… I wished to visit you, sweetheart!"

Sophie sneered, "You know I hate werewolves, especially you. Then how dare you show your face?"

"Come on!" Wells laughed again, running a hand through his neat styled hair, "You know you like me, don't you?" He gave a flirtatious smile.

"Limit! Limit! There should be a limit!" Sophie yelled, her whole body was shaking with anger, "You are crossing that!"

"I crossed that long ago." Wells whispered, smiling. But then he stood straight, looking at the teens and glaring at Kyoya. He had recognized him.

"Nice to see you again, Tategami." He sneered. Kyoya growled under his breath, "I wish I could say the same to you, Julian's pet!"

Wells' face turned red with anger. He was going to attack Kyoya but somehow he stopped himself. "Whatever! What's this vampire doing here?" Wells turned to Sophie.

"None of your business." Sophie scoffed.

"Oh, really? I bet you're hiding something. But whatever it is, I have no interest in it. I came here for an important reason." Wells said, still glaring at Kyoya.

"Yeah, I know." Kyoya laughed, "Most probably for obeying 'Mr. Oh-I'm-so-proud-of-myself's order, am I right?" He smirked.

Wells' hands turned into tight fists, "Don't dare to say any disrespectful word about my master."

"Okay, enough!" Sophie yelled, "You're getting on my nerves. Just tell what that jerk wants!"

"Master wants to meet you, Sophie."

**I thought to put a little bit side-romance! :D Tell me if you liked it or not. I absolutely love this pairing!**


	10. Meeting With Old 'Friends'

**So, my pre-test is coming, ugh! I won't be able to update next two weeks. I'm really sorry. But I'll come back soon! :D I hope you guys will consider my situation and stay with me. :)**

**No Voice**

**Sunshining pearl**

**Welcome to my story! Thanks a lot for reviewing and faving! ^_^**

**I just love you guys! You guys are making me cry with joy! :')**

**Warning: From this chapters, the words are harsher, some may trigger. Forgive me for that. It's just the situations. This story is Rated-T for a reason! Don't like, don't read. But please, I don't want stupid flames.**

Madoka:

"Stop, Ryuga! You can't turn away without answering me. Tell me how can you be so cruel and merciless?..." Yu asked to the Dragon Emperor, gathering all the courage he had together. His green eyes which were like new leaves of spring were getting brighter.

Ryuga scoffed, obviously he wasn't going to pay any attention to the little kid. Yu was going to say something else, but he was rudely stopped by the vampire who stood in between him and his idol, Reiji. The Serpents blader sneered at him, "Look, kid! You are crossing your limits! Just stop it or…" He stopped purposefully.

"Or what?" Yu glared at him, "You can't tell me what to do! You can't interrupt me when I'm talking to Ryuga, not you."

"Oh of course I can." Reiji said in a low voice, barely above a whisper, which suddenly made Yu shiver. His eyes… were like snakes. They were scaring the kid.

"I think…" Doji trailed off looking at Yu. He smirked, "It's time to teach this lowlife a good lesson."

Yu gulped, taking a step back. All of a sudden a stream of fear went down his spine and his limbs became cold and numb. "Wh-what do y-you mean?" He stuttered slowly. He knew they were cruel. They can kill him any time…

"Leave him!" Madoka tried to run towards Yu to save him from the merciless vampires, but the guards held her back with such force that she couldn't even move a single inch. Still she tried, "Stop it! Stop it!" She whimpered, "Leave him you demons!"

Madoka tried her best to break free from the guards but that only caused some more beating. They slapped her and kicked her side when she fell to the ground. Madoka tried to get up but couldn't. Her head was feeling heavy and she was too weak and bitten to get up.

They pulled her by her hair and slapped her again, this time she landing on her back. Her spine hit the ground and she felt a sharp pain swarming through her whole body. They kicked her stomach forcefully. Madoka screamed and whimpered tn pain and started coughing, fresh crimson blood prickling out with her coughs.

They would have beaten Madoka to death if… If a beyblade didn't come through the vampire guards and scatter them away like small pieces of breaking glass.

Madoka was surprised as well as the others and so she tried her best to stop her bloody coughs and turned to see what happened, her whole body aching with her turn. But when she saw the person, her eyes widened like others.

The youngest blader of Dark Nebula, Yu Tendo stood there with his launcher. He couldn't take this cruel scene anymore. Yu was still young like a green leaf, he had a heart which was untainted.

Madoka didn't get the chance to thank her savior because she could do that, another beyblade came and hit Libra with an immense force that almost knocked down the stamina type beyblade.

"How dare you?" Yu turned to see the voice and his knees trembled unintentionally. He was really scared, but he never wanted to admit it.

"Wh-what are you doing? Leave me! I'm not your enemy!" Yu whimpered and screamed when he saw one of the strongest vampire beyblades, Poison Serpents attacking his Libra mercilessly.

They will destroy his beyblade!

Sophie:

They walked into the big palace slowly, looking around with fear and astonishment. Hikaru never saw a werewolf palace before. She was really surprised.

There were different types of werewolves everywhere, some were fighting, some were practicing their skills and some were just taking care of the palace.

Kyoya was not looking at anything. He was not a bit interested in his enemies' life. He doesn't like werewolves, but he doesn't hate them either. Many lost memories were flooding back, most of them unpleasant. Kyoya shook his head in an attempt to forget them. He never wanted to remember those memories of the war and bloodshed among vampires and werewolves again.

Every time vampires and werewolves had a battle between each other, which was many times, it would be short but fierce and bloody. Kyoya always thought it was idiotic and he wanted to forget them, but it seems like good memories leave us easily and bad memories which we want to forget haunt us again and again.

Sophie was angry. Angry might be an underestimate, she was fuming with anger and hatred. She never wanted to come here in her whole life. But here she was, escorted with the guards of the werewolf king.

Sophie greeted her teeth. She hated them so much! So much that it burns.

They entered the huge highly-decorated palace, the guards covering them from all sides. Hikaru spun around and gasped, observing the bright valuable chandeliers, the sparkling lights hanging from the ceiling, the walls covered with gold, diamond, emerald, ruby, sapphire, amethyst, topaz and other precious stones, the soft silk under their feet. It was like a heaven.

Werewolves live in this kind of place? This is unbelievable!

Kyoya also glared at the valuable things and decoration and rolled his eyes. It's not like he fancies living in this kind of place. Actually he always hates Julian's 'show-off' tendency, but it was true that he felt jealous whenever he saw the werewolves' aristocratic lifestyle because their headquarter Dark Nebula was unsuitable of living. Doji always treated them like machines, never more than that.

Kyoya sighed heavily and tried to push his thoughts back. He was glad that he was out of Dark Nebula now. Maybe it's temporary, but at least he has the chance to breath freely now. Really, Doji's bossy personality was driving Kyoya mad. What did that man think of himself? Doji definitely was not his boss. Then who was his boss? Prince Ryuga?

Prince Ryuga! Kyoya greeted his teeth when that name came to his mind. He bit his lips so hard that they started to bleed. Ryuga…

Kyoya never told him the truth. And he never will. He hates Ryuga. He hates him. Ryuga doesn't need to know the 'truth' that Kyoya is hiding from last sixteen years.

Kyoya was pulled out of his thoughts when they suddenly came to a halt.

He looked up to meet Julian's intense blue eyes that made everyone shake in fear. Everyone except Kyoya of course.

"Welcome to my poor home, dear friends!" Julian laughed, never looking away from Kyoya's lighter blue eyes.

Wales bowed down in front of his master, Sophie greeted her teeth, Kyoya kept his stare competition with Julian and Hikaru looked around helplessly, the only person who was unknown to the facts.

"Wow! Look what we have here!" Julian laughed even more loudly, "Kyoya tategami, am I right? It feels so nice to meet old friends." He smiled a fake smile.

Kyoya kept his gaze hard and unbroken, smirking at him, "Thanks Konzern but I wish I felt the same. But it is a matter of great sorrow that I'm feeling rather dishonored by meeting you." He sneered slowly.

Julian's face turned red with anger, "What? What did you say?"

"Oh… nothing." Kyoya smiled as sweetly as he could.

Julian scoffed and broke his stare from Kyoya and turned to Sophie, "I need to talk to you, Sorceress Sophie, if you don't mind."

"Never!" Was Sophie's straight answer.

"Please…"

Sophie stopped for a moment, was he pleading?

"O… okay." She hesitated before saying that.

Had she just done a mistake by accepting the proposal to talk to the werewolf king?

**So… yes, Sophie is a part of the story too from now! Surprise, isn't it? :D Remember, if you don't like you have the option to not read.**

**Yu was really OOC, wasn't he?**


	11. A Friend In Need

**Hey guys, I'm back! :D I'm sorry for the looong absence. Thanks to everyone who wished me luck for the exam. It was really good. I wanted to update earlier but for some reasons, I was really depressed. So sorry! Please forgive me! ^_^ Thanks for staying with me through this hard time. I want to thank**

**Cutie pie (Guest)**

**ELYKA TETEGAMI**

**Pinza-chan**

**PineScar**

**For reading this story. I love you all!**

Madoka:

"No! Libra!" Yu screamed, his eyes wide with fear and terror, gazing at his precious beyblade which was being attacked by Serpents without any mercy. Yu watched in horror as Serpents continued to attack and push him to the edge. But none of his moves were working against the snake blader.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Yu begged, breaking down on his knees, "No! No! No! Help me! Help!" but nobody came forward to help him.

Reiji laughed at the poor child, seeming somehow delighted with his breakdown. He snapped his long, thin fingers in front of his narrow snake eyes and laughed horribly, "Serpents, dark move!"

"What did he say?" Yu looked up, more astonished than afraid. Was there any blader other than Ryuga who used dark move?

"Venom Strike!"

Poison Serpents surrounded Libra, attacking furiously, causing the beyblade crush into tiny pieces of metal. It felt like a heavy ruthless poisonous snake was surrounding Yu, hissing and breathing coldly on his neck- cold like Reiji's blood-freezing laugh.

Libra broke into small pieces and shattered in front of Yu's eyes and the young blader couldn't do anything but watch.

"No! No! No! Libra! My Libra!" He cried, he screamed, he begged, he hit the ground heavily with his delicate hand many times. Shiny drops of tears fell down his cheek. He begged for mercy but- nobody showed a little sympathy for him.

Yu looked up for help from his idol, his shining star Ryuga, but he watched in utter dismay and disbelief when Ryuga walked away, not even looking at him for once. He just walked away… He never stopped. He never helped Yu.

And Yu thought, Ryuga was his friend.

Yu tried to gulp down the shock but still, he couldn't believe that he was alone in this big world. He stared at the cruel, cold eyes around him and stood up. Maybe the unfriendly condition gave him some kind of courage, helping awaken his blader's spirit- the spirit that lies in every blader's heart.

He stood up, gaining all the courage and decided to try for the last time with what he had. He looked at his shattered beyblade. It was sure if he tried to attack back, Libra will be out of repair. But still he had to do it. It was a blader's duty towards his beyblade- not to ever lose his spirit, his self esteem.

Yu whispered, "I'm sorry Libra…" Then he raised his voice, "But I will try for one last time! Come on, Libra! Infernoblast! Try with everything you have!"

Reiji began to laugh at his effort, but soon he stopped when he saw the eye-piercing light coming from Libra. The green light was like a heavenly aura, something which did not seem to belong in this earth. The celestial light covered everything in a glistening mystery. It was surely stronger than all the other times Yu used his special move.

Slowly, it began to fade. When the aura disappeared, everyone looked at the ground, surprised to find not only Libra but also Serpents stopped. The special move of Libra had pierced through the walls and roof of Dark Nebula, making big holes. Nobody knew when it started to rain, but now the tiny raindrops were coming through the hole made in the roof and making everyone wet.

Yu collapsed to the ground, not being able to stand anymore. He used the last bit of his energy. Now he broke down and stared at the shattered pieces of beyblade in front of him, the beyblade that he loved more than his life.

Madoka was staring with wide eyes the whole time. Her heart was aching to help the boy, but she knew she couldn't do anything because she was not a blader. Now she wanted to run to Yu, but before she could do that- Doji's voice made her stop in her tracks.

Doji looked extremely pissed. "Take all the humans to the dungeon!" He commanded.

Before Madoka could understand what was happening, guards pulled her, Yu and an unconscious Tsubasa harshly towards some unknown place called dungeon.

Why was Madoka's life so complicated?

Sophie:

"What do you want?" Sophie said in an angry and pissed tone, staring at the werewolf king standing in front of her.

They were at the personal living room of King Konzern, which was decorated with valuable pieces of luxury. Julian looked at Sophie, then asked her to sit on the plush settees designed with sparkling little diamonds and emeralds.

Sophie scoffed, not looking at the seat for once. She stared at the rare piece of artwork from Van Goughe that was hanging from the opposite golden wall.

"Sophie…" Julian took a deep breath, "I will be happy if for some moments, you forget our clashes and talk like a friend that we used to be."

Sophie gave him a cruel, heartless glare, "Sorry but I won't appreciate if a selfish, two-faced werewolf claims to be my 'friend'!" She sneered with disgust.

Julian closed his sapphire eyes for a brief moment, then opened them again, "Sophie…"

"Just tell me what you want." Sophie said through gritted teeth.

Julian took a deep breath again and returned to his normal, heartless posture, "Why are you trying to harm werewolves?"

Sophie became surprised and turned to him, her green eyes locking with his blue ones, "How do you know it?"

Julian let out a tired laugh, "I'm the king of werewolves, Sophie. I have my ways to know that you are trying to help vampires to destroy us and you started it by helping Hikaru Hasama change her body."

Sophie stared, shocked. "W-what is the relation of Hikaru with it?" She stuttered.

"It has relation!" Julian growled, "it of course has relation. You helped Hikaru to run away from Dark Nebula by changing her body and in exchange she gave you all the information of the vampires that you can use against us."

Sophie stared, not saying a single word.

"Tell me… Isn't it true?" Julian asked in a softer tone.

Sophie didn't answer.

"Sophie... Why are you doing this? You will gain nothing by destroying us. Why can't we be friends again?" Julian asked desperately.

"Because…" Sophie breathed, "I hate you, Julian Konzern. And I will never ever forgive you."

"Sophie, please…" Julian practically begged.

Sophie's eyes showed no hint of emotion, "I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. Why shouldn't I destroy you? You destroyed my life! You snatched the love of my life from me…" Sophie's voice croaked, she looked down, tears forming in her big emerald eyes. But she won't cry, never again. She wiped her eyes and looked up, "I loved Wales. And when you learned about it, you broke us apart because- a vampire or a werewolf can't marry a human being. That was the law of the world. You were my friend, but you never stood beside me, am I right, Konzern?"

"Sophie!" Julian said in a broken voice, "It was a mistake, Sophie. And I still regret it. I can do anything just to make it better."

"How?" Sophie stared at him with burning eyes, "Can you bring me my love back?"

"Yes, Sophie!" Julian held her hands, "You know I'm trying to pass the new law, by which humans will be able to marry other species."

Sophie pulled her hand out of his, giving him an intense glare. "That's because you fell in love with a human, Konzern! Your girlfriend or should I say your 'ex' is a human?" She sneered.

Julian flinched back at the word 'girlfriend', remembering the past of his life that he wanted to forget. "Sophie," He stared at his ex-best friend, "Can you, at least, try to forgive me?"

"No." Sophie's voice was farm and determined, "Because of you, I sacrificed my human life and became a sorceress. Because of you, I lost every happiness of my life. Because of you, I struggled for 450 years. Can you give me my 450 years back, Konzern?"

Julian couldn't answer this question so he looked down.

"Then never expect forgiveness from me." Sophie whispered, backing away. Her feet hit the soft Persian carpet underneath them, her silhouette disappearing through the platinum door.

Julian let out a heavy sigh. When did his best friend become his worst enemy?

**Sorry for no Hikaru in this chapter, I'm holding her for bigger events.**


	12. Don't Stop Believin'

**Welcome back! Thanks for reading. I love each and every one of you! :D So I won't waste your time much, let's start now.**

**Dis: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of it's characters or the song "Don't stop believin' "**

**Try to enjoy! Adios!**

Madoka:

Madoka leaned back on the wall, looking around and sighing heavily. At this moment they were sitting in the broken and dirty place called dungeon which was situated at the underground cellar of Dark Nebula. Madoka stared blankly at the broken, shabby wall in front of her. She didn't know what to do anymore. It felt like life has stopped here and they are standing in a one-way alley that is blocked for them.

Yu pounded at the old wooden door again and again with his small delicate hands, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Open! Open the door! Please!" He tried for as long as his left-out energy permitted him, then he became exhausted and slid down the wall, crying.

Yu's soft sobs were echoing through the small cell. Madoka stood up and walked to him, sitting beside him and caressing his lemon gold hair softly. "Yu," Madoka cooed in a soothing voice, "Don't cry, child. Crying won't do any good."

Yu looked up at her through his glossy emerald eyes, "But… my Libra…" He sobbed heavily, breaking down in a fit of tears again.

Madoka sighed, "Can I see Libra?"

Yu looked at her and thought for a moment, then entered his hand into his pocket and pulled out the broken pieces of his beyblade, handing them to Madoka. Yu never relied on anyone with his bey, but something was in Madoka's deep amethyst eyes which made him trust her.

Madoka stared at the bey, turning it around in her hand. After a while, she looked up at Yu, trying to smile softly, "You know what, I can repair your bey if you want."

Yu's eyes became wide with surprise, "You know how to repair a bey?"

"Yes, of course." Madoka smiled her bright smile that was missing from her face for so many days, "I'm a bey mechanic."

"But…" Yu looked down at his beyblade then back at the blunette, "Can it be… repaired?" He asked slowly, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Of course." Madoka widely smiled, "I repaired many damaged beyblades. My father was an engineer and he taught me how to make the beys look like new. If we somehow…" Madoka trailed off, "Get out of here, then I can help you."

Yu looked down, "But we can't get out of here."

"Don't lose hope…" Madoka tried to smile.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

"But… we have no way to get out of here." Yu started sobbing again.

Madoka wiped his tears with her fingers softly. Smiling was hard for her but she needed to stay strong for this boy. "Maybe…" Her voice sounded distant, "Maybe an angel will come to rescue us." Her voice became hoarse because of the tears that she was trying to stop.

"I wish angels were true…" Yu whispered.

Madoka stared up at the ceiling. Will God send any angel for them? She heard a sound and turned back to see Tsubasa stirring up. He groaned, clutching his head and trying to sit up.

"Tsubasa!" Yu ran towards him, asking frantically, "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Does it pain?"

Tsubasa stared in astonishment because this was the first time Yu was talking with him. Then his golden eyes slowly became soft. He smiled, "I-I'm okay. Just… my head… is heavy." He clutched his forehead, his eyebrows squinting.

"It would be okay." Madoka said, standing up and approaching him. She placed a hand on his forehead, "Don't worry."

Tsubasa smiled at her, "Thanks."

"No need to thank me." Madoka smiled back, spreading her hand out, "Hi, I'm Madoka."

"Tsubasa." Tsubasa touched her hand, shaking slightly.

Yu was standing beside them, looking like he needed something to say. Tsubasa turned his eyes to him. "Yu," He smiled, "Do you want to say anything?"

"Yes." Yu looked down at his feet, "I wanted to say…" He looked up, meeting Tsubasa's eyes, "I'm sorry, Tsubasa. I think my behavior had always hurt you. But I thought you were a vampire." He whispered looking embarrassed.

"It's okay, Yu." Tsubasa smiled, "I understand. I would have done the same thing."

"Thank you!" Yu chirped, hugging him and smiling. Tsubasa laughed, hugging him back. He never had any friend in his entire life. Madoka smiled, watching them. She wiped a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek, it reminded her of her friends. Where were they? How were they? Madoka could never know now. But she was happy for her new friends. She didn't know whether they would survive or not, but today, the smile they shared cannot be compared with anything else.

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on_

Suddenly a splash of bright, eye-piercing light broke the friendly moment and made the two boys turn to Madoka. But Madoka couldn't be seen because she was covered with an unearthly aura. Yu screamed in horror. He never saw a brighter light than this.

Tsubasa stood up, his eyes widening. Yu hugged his knees, trembling in fear. Only one question running on their mind, what was happening?

Hikaru:

"Thanks for everything, Sorceress Sophie." Hikaru hugged the young sorceress, her voice breaking slightly.

Sophie patted her now-aqua hair, pulling out and looking at her, "How it feels to be in your own body again, Karu?"

"Amazing!" Hikaru smiled brightly, hiding the tears, "I missed my body." She walked towards the mirror, looking at herself up and down. She gazed at the mirror, like she had never seen her body before.

"But… are you happy, Hikaru?" Sophie forcefully turned the younger blunette towards herself, looking at her through piercing eyes.

"Yes! Of course!" Hikaru grinned, turning around to see herself. She turned her head back again, bouncing her aquamarine hairs, "I'm back in my own body again! Why shouldn't I be happy?" She laughed.

"You know exactly what I'm saying, Hikaru." Sophie said harshly, "It's not about the body, it's about the life. Are you happy to go back to that life you despised? Don't lie to me, Hikaru. I'm a sorceress, I can read you like a book."

"It had to be done, hadn't it?" hikaru's voice quivered, she looked down to hide her tears, her voice almost inaudible, "I had to do this."

"For what?" Sophie's voice became harsher, "Why did you make this sacrifice when you could live in your new life happily? For whom, Hikaru?"

"Nobody!" Hikaru turned back to the mirror, looking intently at her body.

"Don't lie, Hikaru…" Sophie whispered.

"Let's go." Before Sophie could confront her more, Hikaru pulled her out from the magic room only to be face to face with Kyoya and others.

Everyone stared at Hikaru, their eyes wide with both surprise and shock. Gingka was trying to start questioning, being curious as always, but Kyoya stopped him abruptly, "Now if everything is done here, can we just go and rescue Madoka?"

Hikaru sighed, "Of course. Let's go."

They started walking, Kyoya leading them because he knew the way to Dark Nebula very well. He was both excited and afraid. Can he find Madoka? What if anything happened to her? Was she okay? And the biggest question is, how will he meet Ryuga again?

Kyoya clenched his teeth. Ryuga… Couldn't he forget that name? No, he couldn't. You can't forget someone whose life is related to you closely. But he had to go there even if it was difficult and painful for him. He had to go for Madoka. He had to save her. He can never forgive himself if anything happens to his princess. His princess…

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

Hikaru was trailing behind, her legs feeling heavy just to think about going back there. She never wanted to go back to that hellhole but she had to help Kyoya. She had to.

"Hikaru…" Sophie touched her shoulder, concern clear in her voice, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Hikaru looked up, trying her best to fake a smile though tears were threatening to come out.

But she failed to Sophie. "Don't put that act in front of me." Sophie said strictly, "Just tell me what happened. You know, you can tell anything to a friend." Her voice became softer.

"Nothing happened, Sophie." Hikaru avoided her gaze, "I should be happy, shouldn't I? Everything is going to be alright now." She let out a heavy sigh, "Madoka is so lucky. Her prince charming is coming to rescue her." She laughed humorlessly.

"Hikaru…" Sophie stared at her, wide-eyed, "Don't tell me…"

"Yes!" Hikaru laughed harshly, "I have fallen in love with him, Sophie! Isn't it amazing?"

Sophie just stared, unable to say anything. Then she gained her voice back and touched Hikaru's hand softly, "Hikaru, I…"

Hikaru cut her off, holding her hand up, indicating her to stop. "Please Sophie, you don't have to show me pity. You'll never understand…"

"But why?" Sophie urged.

"Because," Hikaru looked up at her through her big amethyst eyes, "Because you never fell in love with anyone." Hikaru fastened her pace, walking with her head down, trying to hard all her emotion.

Sophie laughed slightly, though that laugh held no joys, just sadness. "I wish I could tell you my love story, Karu…" She whispered, looking down, another face popping on her mind. That perfect face belonged to someone who never could be her.

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Don't stop!_

Suddenly Kyoya's voice stopped them, "We're here!"

Everyone stopped and looked in front to see a huge skyscraper rising in front of them, almost touching the sky. But it's hard steel door was closed tightly."Now how will we enter?" Gingka questioned with surprise thought it was everyone's question at this moment.

But little did they know that a man inside the huge building was watching them through hidden cameras. And little did they know that man was laughing horribly and saying, "Welcome, my friends! I think I need to make a hearty reception for you all!"

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on_


	13. The Problem Is Friendship

**Hello again! Thanks for reading everyone. I love you guys! You guys are just too amazing! :D**

**So, try to enjoy, okay? I know I suck…**

**Adios!**

**Sorry for the words. If you don't like swearing, please don't read.**

Madoka:

Slowly, very slowly the strange aura disappeared, making Tsubasa and Yu's eyes widen in astonishment because they never saw the girl that was standing in front of them before. She was small and petite, her hair light brown and her eyes reminded of deep ocean. She wore normal human clothes and she had goggles over her forehead.

The brunette became even more surprised than the boys. First her eyes went to her clothes. She stared at them like she was watching the most extraordinary scene ever. Her small, delicate hands slowly went up to her forehead and she felt her goggles there. Then her eyes widened more and she looked around frantically, searching for a mirror. But it is a matter of great regret that Dark Nebula didn't think it important to leave a mirror in a dungeon.

But even if Madoka didn't have a mirror, she still understood that she had gained her body back. Her real body… It's totally unbelievable. Madoka touched her own face and hands again and again- she still wasn't able to believe her luck. Then suddenly she became aware of her surroundings, she almost forgot that there were a teen and a child looking at her with utter disbelief in their eyes.

Madoka smiled wide, looking at Tsubasa and Yu. She spread her hand out for them to shake, "Hi! I'm Madoka, Madoka Amano."

The boys were so surprised that they couldn't understand what to say, but since Yu was a child and he didn't like silence for long, he screamed in delight, running towards Madoka, "So you got your body back?"

"Yes!" Madoka grinned and crouched down to become face to face with Yu and pinched his cheeks. "Hey!" Yu pulled away, "I'm not a baby!"

"Of course you are!" Madoka laughed, then looked up at Tsubasa, "Umm… Tsubasa, have you become frozen?"

"Huh?... No." Tsubasa shook out of his trance, "Actually… it was … unexpected."

"Haha yes, it was." Madoka nodded in agreement.

"But how did this happen so suddenly?" Tsubasa asked, deeply thinking.

"I don't know." Madoka shook her head, "I really don't know."

"As much as I know about this type of spells…" Tsubasa thought loudly, strolling around the room, "It has to done by a sorcerer. That means definitely a sorcerer or sorceress had done it. That means they know about us. That means…" Tsubasa suddenly looked up, "Maybe someone is coming to rescue us!"

"Really?" Yu asked, his voice holding both excitement and doubt.

"Maybe…" Tsubasa trailed off. He was going to say something else, but a series of continuous loud noises cut him off, making the three look up at some indefinite direction.

"What happened?" Madoka asked, afraid. Yu walked closer to her and she hugged him because they both were panicking. Only Tsubasa seemed unfazed, "Seems like the great war has started."

"What? The great war?" Madoka screamed louder this time, "Then what will happen to us? Will we die?"

"I don't know." Tsubasa shook his head calmly, "I think we need to get out of here."

"But how?" Madoka looked irritated by Tsubasa's abnormal calmness.

"Good question…" Tsubasa looked around, sighing. There was nothing, not a single piece of weapon that he could use. Since their beyblades were broken, they were of no use too. Tsubasa stared up at the dungeon's roof. There was no window, no ventilator, nothing. No means to run away.

Before Tsubasa could think anymore, something appeared to interrupt him again. Suddenly a much louder noise than earlier filled their ears and before they could comprehend what was happening, the dungeon suddenly crashed down before their eyes.

"Yu! Madoka!" Tsubasa called, running towards and hugging both of them tightly. No one could stand in their feet and they fell down on each other. But still they hugged each other tightly, not letting go for once. Tsubasa heard a blood-freezing scream and recognized it as Madoka's voice. He heard the clash of cements and bricks breaking down and suddenly a desperate scream of pain came from his mouth too. Something heavy had fallen on him, making him stuck under it.

Tons of bricks and concretes fell upon Madoka's body, making her scream and whimper in irresistible pain. She tried her hardest to get up through the mess but something really heavy fell upon her leg. Madoka screamed in sheer pain. She was sure some limbs of her body had broken.

Yu tried to run but suddenly he felt like the sky was breaking on him. The broken pieces of building fell on him too and he started choking and coughing for air. But it wasn't long because slowly everything became dark in front of him like his other friends

Hikaru:

"Oh my God! Look at these, guys!" Masamune screamed catching everyone's attention. When they looked up, all of them except Kyoya let out screams of horror too.

They saw thousands, no, actually millions of beyblades flying towards them through the open ports in front of Dark Nebula. Everyone stood dumbfounded on their places for some moments before loud sound of metal clashing brought them back to reality.

Leone had started to fight already. "Time to face them!" Kyoya yelled, standing in front. Nobody knew when he had launched his bey but eventually the others followed him too.

"Go Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!"

"Saggitario! Flame Claw!"

"Red Horn Uppercut!"

"Lightning Sword Flash!"

"Aries, Horn Through Destruction!"

"Infinite Assault!"

"Grand Victoire!"

Everyone tried their best to fight but none of their special moves were working successfully. Pegasus flew upwards to come down and clash the beyblades but Gingka was most surprised find that little helicopters were flying out of Dark Nebula's headquarter and throwing beyblades at them.

"Oh no! What to do now?" Gingka yelled, backing down though he got no answer.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya tried hard, making the huge and magnificent tornado of Leone. His special move shattered the beyblades indeed but somehow, he wasn't fully successful to break through them.

All the bladers tried their best. They tried and tried but to no avail. They didn't know what to do so they looked at each other for help but nobody had a solution.

When everyone except Kyoya was becoming tired and exhausted and thinking of giving up, suddenly some bright light pierced through their eyes and blinded them all.

Everyone looked up to find a shield made by a divine golden aura, making all the beyblades fall apart. They stared at each other, astonished. Who created this unearthly thing?

Suddenly the aura diminished, exactly like it had created all of a sudden. After the too bright light slowly disappeared, everyone became more surprised to find a golden bey in the spot where the light was created.

The beyblade flew towards someone and they caught it in their hand. Everybody turned to look at the magician who had created this magical game of light. They were expecting some unimaginable creature but instead, they saw a normal, young, slightly short boy with bright, sharp features holding the bey.

The mysterious boy had dark brown hair with bright orange highlights and his deep emerald eyes were too bright and sharp for any being. The bladers looked at each other, but they all knew that no one recognized this boy. No one but one person.

"You!" Kyoya spoke, his voice surprised and slightly irritated.

"Well, hello again, street-rat!" The mysterious boy laughed, approaching towards Kyoya.

Kyoya fisted his hands, trying his best to calm him down though he wanted to punch that perfect face of his, "What do you want, you little fucker?"

Anyone would be angry by now, but the mysterious boy just laughed, "Well what can I want? A beggar like you has nothing to give!"

"Look bastard!" Kyoya pulled his collar, "You're crossing your limit! Just shut the fuck up or I'll do something that you won't be able to speak from that pretty little mouth of yours again!"

"Calm down, Tategami." The orange haired boy pulled out, snickering with delight, "You become angry easily. It's not good for health. I want to help you."

"And you think I will believe you?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes, glaring at him, "Look, Nile, I know you're a liar, traitor and two-faced selfish. Why don't you admit it?"

Nile remained unfazed, "Whatever! Don't believe me. I didn't beg you to believe me. And trust me, I have no interest in your low-life friends. I just want to take revenge from Ryuga, that's all." Nile's beautiful green eyes darkened.

Kyoya flinched back at the mention of Ryuga. "I told you to not mention 'him'…" He said in a low, threatening voice.

Nile laughed, "Still scared, Tategami? So pitiful!"

Kyoya was going to punch him again but he controlled himself, "I don't have enough time to waste with you, fool! I need to go in now!"

"To save your girlfriend, right?" Nile teased, shaking his head, "Oh silly me, Madoka isn't your girlfriend still, right?"

Kyoya glared at him, his fists were so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "What?" Nile laughed, "You forgot that I'm a clairvoyant? I know many things about you, Tategami." He smiled mysteriously, "And you know the meaning of 'bastard', right? Then you shouldn't call me that when you're an illegal child…"

Before Nile could finish what he was saying, Kyoya's fist landed on his nose, making him stumble back. Nile held his bleeding nose, looking up and smirking even though his nose was probably broken.

If Gingka, Hyoma and especially Benkei didn't hold Kyoya back, Nile would be probably writing his will now. Everyone was looking at Kyoya, their eyes wide. Nile laughed, looking pitifully at Kyoya, "Truth is bitter, right?"

Kyoya tried to punch him again but the others hold him back. Then Sophie walked forward. "Look, Nile," She said in a sincere voice, "I know you very well. And if you want to help us, then you can do it. But please stop this menace because we don't have much time."

"I know, Sorceress Sophie." Nile answered, "But I didn't start it, that fucker did." He pointed at Kyoya, walking towards him and locking his eyes at him, "But it's okay because I'm really not interested in fight with this loser. Although I hate him, I actually wanted to help these poor creatures."

Kyoya stared at him with an equal glare, "I'll commit suicide before I take your help." He sneered.

"He is right." Masamune walked forward, "We don't help from some intruders. We can work on our own."

Nile gave Masamune a quick glance and shook his head, like he saw some kind of insect. "I don't talk with worthless creatures like you." He scoffed, "And for your information, I saw how you all fought. And definitely you guys have only one problem." He sent everyone a long vampire glare before speaking again, "And the problem is- friendship. You are not united. You don't have true friendship. You all attack individually and therefore, you can't be successful until you become united."


	14. Everyone Has Secrets

**Hi again! Hope you guys are doing good. :) I wanted to make this chapter more detailed but today is my birthday and I'm having a party, so this is written in a hurry. I hope it's not that bad.**

**So… enjoy! :D**

Madoka:

Tsubasa opened his eyes very slowly. He tried to get up but failing because his head felt heavier than a ton of bricks. He clutched his head, groaning in extreme pain. Pain was making its way through his whole body. He tried his hard to stand up and at last he succeeded but for a moment he felt so dizzy that he thought he was going to be unconscious again.

Tsubasa clutched the nearest thing which was a broken pole and looked around in search of his friends. He couldn't see anything properly because still his body was hurting and his vision was becoming blurry with different colors. Through these blurry eyes, he caught a glance of Madoka's soft brown hair and approached towards her. Madoka was stuck under a huge log. Tsubasa tried his best and moved the log out of the way. Being free from the piece of wood, Madoka became conscious and stirred up, her eyes fluttering open. Tsubasa stretched out his hand towards her. Madoka caught his hand in a weak grasp and tried to get up.

But at the moment she stood upright on her feet, she let out a squeak and bent forward. Madoka understood her right leg must have been fractured, also, her left elbow was hurt badly. "Madoka!" Tsubasa said with panic in his voice, "Are you okay?"

Madoka was definitely not okay, but since she did not want Tsubasa to worry about her, she quickly nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, don't worry about me."

Though Tsubasa didn't believe her, he understood it was best to keep quiet. Then the two teens looked around, searching for their younger friend. They heard a slight sound of whimper and immediately locked eyes with each other. Both the teens nodded, understanding that the weak voice was Yu's. They walked towards the source of the sound and found Yu under a huge mess of broken concretes.

Madoka became busy and hurriedly helped Yu to come out of it. "Yu! Are you hurt?" Tsubasa asked, bending down and sitting beside him.

Yu looked up, his face covered with tears and dirt. He felt immense pain and even found it hard to talk but still he shook his head, trying to smile, "N-no… Tsubasa. I'm okay."

Tsubasa's eyes watered- he knew both of his friends were lying to him. Even though they were badly wounded, they didn't want to make him worry. This made him feel guilty. He felt like they were his responsibility- and he had to protect them at any cost.

"But, what actually happened?" Madoka asked, looking around at the broken dungeon.

"I think," Tsubasa stood up, "Someone dropped a bomb here." His voice was abnormally calm like earlier which irritated Madoka.

"A bomb?" She squealed, "And you are being calm about it? How could you, Tsubasa?"

"Calm down, Madoka." Tsubasa turned to her, his eyes sparkling slightly, "Maybe the werewolves had come here and they dropped the bomb. But we don't need to worry about it. The thing is, we have a way out now."

"That means… we can run away now?" Yu asked excitedly.

"Not sure." Tsubasa shook his head, forcing a smile full of pain.

"What do you mean?" Madoka narrowed her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean, Madoka." Tsubasa's eyes had that slight twinkle again, "We might have the way out but don't think that no one will try to stop us. Especially, Ryuga…"

"Ryuga!" Yu's eyes watered thinking about all his hope and dependence on the dragon emperor and then his disappointment and Ryuga's deception.

"I think we should try and see if we can get out of here." Madoka said, tapping her foot impatiently in a broken piece of brick.

"Are you sure?" Tsubasa looked at her.

"Yes, I'm confident about this." Madoka nodded bravely.

They started walking through the wreckage but as soon as Madoka tried to walk, an incredible pain engulfed her body, especially legs. Madoka screamed in pain, making the others turn towards him.

"Madoka! Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked panicking.

"Y-yeah… don't worry about me." Madoka limped forward, ignoring the increasing pain on her foot.

"My God!" Tsubasa exclaimed, kneeling down and checking her leg, "I think it's fractured."

"It's okay, Tsubasa, really." Madoka tried to assure him, "I can walk, don't worry, please."

Though Tsubasa didn't believe her a bit, he let her do what she wanted. They walked out, looking around consciously but they couldn't see anyone else there. So they became slightly revealed and tried to turn the corner to go towards the main exit. But exactly when they were turning the corner, a deep cruel voice made them stop in their tracks,

"Where do you think you are going?"

Yu, as well as others, immediately recognized the merciless voice and his whole body shivered with the sudden attack of fear. Slowly they turned back to become face to face with the one and only dragon emperor.

"I don't think you can run from me." Ryuga approached towards them, wearing his oh-so-infamous smirk.

Tsubasa was a little too tired and wounded so he wasn't in a mood for a battle. But something inside him drew him to the edge that he couldn't resist himself. Without thinking again, he pulled out his broken beyblade and set it on the launcher, "Then we will have to go through you."

"Really?" Ryuga looked amused, "You think you can go through me with that piece of junk?" He laughed heartlessly referring to the broken Eagle.

Of course the insult of his bey drove Tsubasa to his edge more. "What did you say?" He clenched his teeth.

"You heard me." Ryuga pulled out L-drago, his smirk never changing.

Tsubasa glared at him, preparing to launch his bey. "Let it rip!" Both bladers launched their beys in the same time, immediately the two beyblades clashing together.

Hikaru:

"So… you are trying to tell us that…?" Masamune asked indefinitely.

"We have to attack together." Nile turned to him, completing the sentence for him, "Only if we attack together at a time, it will increase our energy and we will be able to break through it."

"Not a bad idea…" Gingka mused, thinking about the idea Nile just gave.

Hyoma was going to say something in agreement, but before he could open his mouth, a really loud sound caught their attention and made all of their heads turn towards Dark Nebula. The sound was like a bomb blast, actually. When they looked at the headquarters, their eyes widened to see that a part of the building has suddenly broken down. Some sparkles and flames were rising from that part.

"What happened?" Gingka questioned, panic in his voice.

Nile suddenly got too much cautious and tried to take other's attention away from the blast, "It's nothing, probably some fiasco of Dark Nebula workers."

Sophie looked at him suspiciously, "I think you know something about it…"

"No! No!" Nile quickly shook his head, "How would I know? I don't know anything about it. But… is that blast really important for us at this moment? We need to go in fast."

"But…" Kyoya said, thinking, "Madoka is in there. What if something happens to her?" He looked furiously at Nile.

"Why are you accusing me?" Nile became angry.

"Because, I know you very well." Kyoya glared at him, "I know you have something to do with this blast. Tell me if you didn't cause it?"

Nile panicked, thinking about a good lie. "I really don't know what you are talking about." He tried to lie but he knew Kyoya would catch him because he was never good at lying.

"Don't try to play innocent with me, Nile." Kyoya's glare became harder.

This topic was really uncomfortable for Nile, so he tried to change it, "Shut up, Tategami! I'm not in a mood for your bullshit. Now should we do what we need to do or not? Don't you want to save your sweetheart Madoka?"

"Don't say her name with your filthy mouth." Kyoya sneered at him, turning back to the headquarters and making his bey ready.

Nile sighed in relief. Thank God no one understood that the bomb blast was his plan.

"So, everyone ready?" Kyoya asked, raising his voice.

"Yes!" Gingka answered on behalf of the others.

They all launched their beyblades at the same time and used their special moves altogether.

"Go Leone!" Kyoya called, "King Lion Tearing blast!"

Multiple strong tornados created and evolved around Leone, shattering all the other beys swiftly. Suddenly a little golden ray joined Leone's tornados, slowly increasing. That ray was coming from Nile's beyblade Vulcan Horuseus.

"Special move! Mystic Zone!" Nile called, standing beside Kyoya. His beyblade started to make a huge shield of light, making the other beyblades fall apart. Kyoya took a deep breath, trying not to look at him. So many unpleasant memories were flooding back in his heart. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget them, ever.

Nile's idea actually worked because at last all the beyblades were successful to break Dark Nebula's magnificent steel door. When the door broke apart, everyone except Kyoya and Nile let out a squeal of happiness.

They entered the hall, walking together. "Your idea actually worked! Thanks, Nile!" Gingka said to Nile. Masamune nodded, though he didn't want to admit it he was jealous of Nile.

Nile turned to Gingka, giving him a smile, a real one, which was rare for him. Kyoya clenched his teeth, looking forward. Here it happens again. Again that boy came, interfered in Kyoya's life and became a hero in front of everyone. Yeah, his idea might have worked, but that doesn't mean Kyoya would thank him. Thanking him or talking to him normally again, was just a dream.

Kyoya tried his best to stop mourning over the painful past and give attention to the important and dangerous present, walking forward. But soon he stopped when he saw a terrible scene.


	15. The Unexpected Messiah

**HiiiiI! :D I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so happy that you all read my story and like it. Thank you! :)**

Madoka:

Lightning L-drago and Earth Eagle fiercely attacked each other, making small sparks fly around. Eagle kept attacking, flying over L-drago, but since it was already broken and weak, its attacks were not affecting L-drago.

Ryuga laughed hysterically, looking at Eagle's poor attempts, "No matter how hard you try, you can never defeat me. Never! No one in this world can defeat L-drago. L-drago is undefeatable."

Tsubasa was not afraid even if he had seen L-drago's destructive mode. "I will defeat you." He stood upright, his shiny silver hair flowing in the air, "I will definitely defeat you. I'm here to defeat you. King Phoenix had sent me with a purpose and I will fulfill that."

"King Phoenix?" Madoka turned to Tsubasa, astonished and curious to see Ryuga's eyes suddenly darken by hearing that name.

"That loser is dead!" Ryuga yelled, "And you'll be dead now as well."

"You're wrong, Ryuga!"Tsubasa raised his voice, "You can't kill me. I have come here with a goal and I will not stop until I reach it!"

"Do you want to see if I can kill you or not?" Ryuga narrowed his eyes.

Tsubasa didn't answer that question. His voice was echoing through the vast hall, "You'll lose, Ryuga! Maybe not to me, but to someone else. I earnestly believe that someone is in this world who will defeat you. He is the person who is called 'The unexpected Messiah' in legends."

"Legends?" Madoka became more curious, "What legends?"

"There is a legend, a prophecy going on from thousands of years that- one day, there will be a savior who will save the world from all the injustice and wrongdoing. And I know he will come, sooner or later. Maybe he is very near to us, maybe we just can't see who it is, maybe he's coming for us…"

"Is he a human?" Madoka questioned.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Tsubasa answered, "But he will not be alone. There will be people that will associate him, help him in this. And I know it's not just a belief, it's truth."

"Just stop your blabbering!" Ryuga yelled, his face reddening in fury, "I don't care if there is a savior or not! Even if there is one, he is nothing in front of my L-drago! And you should pay attention to the present, not the ancient past. Because at present, you are in danger!"

L-drago attacked back, a strange purplish-blue aura creating around it. The aura surrounded Ryuga and started to cover the whole room. L-drago's beast came out, hissing and growling furiously, it started pushing Eagle back.

"No! We'll not lose!" Tsubasa screamed, "Go Eagle! Metal Wing Smash! Attack now!"

Tsubasa had done his calculation long ago. He knew if he could hit in the right time, then L-drago would not be able to attack back. Eagle flew out towards L-drago and hit it in a inhuman force. For a moment L-drago stumbled and it seemed like there was hope- but that only lasted for a moment.

Ryuga laughed like a maniac, "No! No! No! You can't defeat L-drago!" His voice was strange and fearful. L-drago's beast flew around Ryuga's head and started covering him, making its root in every part of his body. Ryuga's body shook like it had been possessed by something else, something unearthly. A strange voice called from his inside in a deep, threatening, echoing tone, "Dark move! Dragon Emperor Soaring Bitestrike!"

L-drago flew back in the stadium and started attacking Eagle with no mercy. It pushed Eagle to the edge and suddenly Eagle's energy started to transfer in L-drago. Tsubasa felt an immense pain, as if somebody were pulling his heart out of his chest.

"No! Eagle! My Eagle!" He cried, his voice becoming weaker. He couldn't stand any longer. He broke down on his knees, clutching his chest that was burning with an unimaginable pain.

"No! No! Ryuga!" Yu broke into tears, hiding behind Madoka, "Stop this! Stop this!" He stared at Ryuga with wide eyes. "This can't be the Ryuga I knew…" He whispered.

"L-drago has possessed him, fully." Madoka whispered, backing down, "Oh, Tsubasa!"

L-drago threw Eagle to the ground and pushed it in. "Give me!" Ryuga yelled, laughing like a maniac, "Give me all your energy!"

L-drago was going to attack for the last time, that attack would have broken Eagle, but at that very moment, another beyblade flew between them, covering Eagle.

Madoka became shocked and looked up to see who it was. When she saw the person, she screamed in pure shock and surprise. It was… him.

Hikaru:

"How dare you stop me?" Ryuga yelled, his red eyes flashing in wrath.

Kyoya stood between them, covering Tsubasa. He called to his bey, "Go Leone! King Lion Tearing Blast!"

Multiple tornados started to evolve around Leone, saving it from L-drago's attack. But L-drago was not fazed by this, it flew towards Leone, making its way through the fierce tornados and attacking back.

"So, at last you came!" Ryuga stood face to face with Kyoya, "I thought you'll never have the courage to stand in front of me after the last battle." He started laughing.

Kyoya slightly trembled remembering the last battle they had, in which Kyoya lost big time. But he was never the one to express his fear. So he hid it down, looking up straight in Ryuga's eyes, "That was past. And this time, I'm here to win. You can be assured that I'm not going to lose to you again, because I need to save my friends."

Madoka was still in shock to see Kyoya and all her friends in Dark Nebula, but she remembered the 'savior' that Nile was talking about. Was Kyoya the messiah that will save them? Madoka wanted to believe it. Her lost love became alive again just looking at those beautiful eyes.

"Friends?" Ryuga laughed, "From when did you started to believe in that stupid word?"

"From the moment I stepped out of here, I started believing in life, in friendship and in love…" Kyoya answered, whispering the last word. His eyes automatically snapped to Madoka, a small smile making its way in his lips. That smile flattered Madoka's heart and at that moment, she knew he loved her too.

Ryuga, who never experienced what love or friendship is, yelled angrily, "That's plain bullshit!"

"I feel pity for you, Ryuga…" Kyoya trailed off, knowing he had just touched a really sensitive topic that he shouldn't have touched.

Indeed, Ryuga's life was totally deprived of love and affection, but Ryuga definitely didn't want to hear it from Kyoya's mouth. It stung. It really did. Ryuga's face reddened, his voice slightly shaking, "I don't need any of your bullshit, you can go to hell!"

Kyoya was feeling a bit guilty, but he didn't remain silent, "Maybe I can go to hell, but, before that, I have to make sure that the poor humans are saved from people like you."

"So…? A renegade, right?" Ryuga laughed, "But don't think you can win against me! Go L-drago!"

L-drago attacked Leone and hit it, throwing it in the opposite side of the stadium. A strong wave of energy hit Kyoya, making him fall back. His head hit the floor, blood prickling out from it.

"Kyoya!" Benkei yelled. HIkaru stared in shock. She couldn't believe this was the Ryuga she fell in love with. But today, she felt nothing but hatred towards him. An immense hatred.

Kyoya's friends became worried for him but he stood up again, his face determined, "I will never be crushed! Not now or ever!"

Leone attacked back, both beyblades clashed together with a fierce spirit. At first it seemed like L-drago was winning, but eventually Leone dominated in the battle, pushing L-drago down.

Ryuga couldn't believe his eyes that he was very close to defeat. "No! This can't be!" He yelled.

"Of course this can be!" Kyoya answered, confident with himself, "Special move! King Lion Reverse Windstrike!"

This time, everyone saw a new move of Leone. It flew upwards, circling by a tornado and it was in the middle of the air, it suddenly turned down and the tornado started coming down instead of going up.

Everyone gasped at that move, who could have imagined Leone can create an opposite tornado like that? Nile flinched back, he could clearly remember this move. Kyoya was able to invent this when they used to practice together. He still remembered the first time Kyoya showed him the move, he never forgot that bright smile in his face. So many memories were running back in Nile's mind, not really pleasant.

The tornado hit L-drago, sending it straight in the ground. The wave of energy hit Ryuga, making him fall down on the ground. The already broken stadium shattered into small pieces, cement flying everywhere and making everyone cough. After the smoke diminished, all the eyes went to stadium. Everyone gasped to see that the bey which has stopped is L-drago.

Kyoya walked towards Ryuga, standing in front of him. Ryuga stood up, locking his eyes with Kyoya.

"I told you. You lost, Ryuga. And now, your time is finished." Kyoya pulled some shiny metal object out of his pocket. His hand stretched out to reveal it was a… gun.

Ryuga slightly shivered, remembering the same scene two years ago. The only difference is, that time Kyoya was in his gunpoint. This was the same special gun from earlier that was made for the immortals. Since the immortals couldn't die, a crazy vampire scientist named Dr. Ziggurat invented a witchcraft gun. It was a magical gun that sent the immortals inside a metal box that never opened again. It was almost like a human death.

Ryuga felt that he was standing at the dead end with no ways to return. He used this gun and he knew what it could do, but he never thought he will be in front of this thing.

Kyoya inched closer to Ryuga, pointing the gun straight to him. "Remember, Ryuga? One day I was in the gunpoint and today… it is the complete opposite. Everything changes so suddenly."

Ryuga stared at him, his face emotionless. "You should kill me." He whispered.

"Yes, I should." Kyoya replied, staring in Ryuga's sparkling golden eyes.

"Yes, Kyoya!" HIkaru said, "Kill him!"

"Kill him, Tategami!" Nile agreed, hatred evident in his deep emerald eyes.

Kyoya looked up at Ryuga's face which was white like a paper. He put his hand in the trigger…


	16. An Unwanted Bond

**Aww… thanks for the sweet reviews, my sweet readers! ^_^ (I actually use that word a lot in real life, like, a heavy action movie is going on and I say in the middle, "Wow! Look how they're killing each other! Sweet!" Then my friends look at me like, "WTF?" Haha, I'm crazy! :D)**

**But your reviews are actually sweet! I never thought anyone will like my filthy and worthless story this much! Thanks! :D**

**Thanks to-**

** 88**

**For reading this story. Welcome to my story! :D**

**I really hope you guys enjoy reading this… Adios!**

Hikaru:

Kyoya dropped the gun, suddenly, closing his eyes and turning around from Ryuga.

"I can't do this!... I can't kill him!" He panted, hiding his face in his hands and breaking down on his knees.

"Why?" Hikaru yelled, walking towards Kyoya. She shook him violently, "Why didn't you kill him, Kyoya? Why did you stop? Why?"

"Because I can't…" Kyoya said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"But why?" Hikaru yelled louder this time.

"Because he is my brother!" Kyoya screamed, standing up, "He is my goddamn brother!"

Hikaru's eyes widened, her face losing all its color. Everyone's eyes drew to Kyoya and then, to Ryuga, their mouths hung open in sheer astonishment. But, the most surprised person was… Ryuga himself.

"What…?" Ryuga stumbled back, clutching a stand beside him because he couldn't stand straight.

Kyoya didn't answer, simply because he had lost his voice. Nile walked forward, "Yes, Ryuga. He is your brother. Step brother, actually. Prince Kyoya is the illegal child of your father." He said in an emotionless tone.

Ryuga stared at Kyoya, not understanding what he should do. Kyoya kept his eyes on the ground, his head hanging lower. The truth he was hiding from his childhood came to light today and now, there is no way back.

Ryuga walked backwards, his eyes still glued to the Leone wilder, then suddenly he ran out.

Nile sighed. He knew this would happen, he had seen it long ago through his foresight. But now, it's time to do the assigned work. Nile looked up, raising his voice slightly, "My friends!"

Everyone's eyes snapped to Nile, excluding Kyoya who was still looking down. Nile gave a long stare to everyone then opened his mouth again, "It's time to do the work we have to do."

"What do you mean?" Masamune asked.

A small smirk appeared in Nile's lips, "Guards! Capture them!"

Immediately innumerable guards that were hiding behind pillars and other things appeared and handcuffed everyone.

"Hey! You can't do this!" Masamune yelled.

"How could you? We trusted you, Nile!" Gingka said.

"Oh, that's very sad!" Nile laughed, "Did you all think that I was helping you to come in so that you can rescue your friends? Do I look like an idiot? Guards, take them!"

The guards pulled everyone mercilessly. "Now your countdown starts, my dear friends!" Nile stood in front of Kyoya, smiling sweetly, "Any last wishes, Tategami?"

"Yes!" Kyoya said through gritted teeth, "I wish you go to hell and burn there forever!"

Nile's face reddened, "Take them!" He yelled.

The guards pulled them through a shiny metal corridor and threw them in a dark, big room, then they locked the keys and walked away.

"Oh God!" Hyoma slid down the wall, "What to do now?"

Gingka pounded on the door, "Open! Open the door, you freaks! You can't let us in here like this!"

"This is all because of you!" Hikaru yelled, standing in Kyoya's face, "If you killed that bastard then and there, then we wouldn't be here now!"

Kyoya stared down, not looking up for once. Hikaru sighed, frustrated and walked away, sitting beside a wall.

"Now what should we do?" Madoka asked, worry filling her voice.

"Only one person can save us now…" Tsubasa trailed off.

"Who?"Madoka turned to him.

"King Phoenix." Tsubasa answered.

"Who is that-" Madoka was starting to ask but Gingka cut her off, walking towards Tsubasa and grabbing his collars. "How do you know him?" He yelled.

"Gingka!" Madoka scolded him because she knew how weak and wounded Tsubasa was.

Gingka didn't pay attention to her. "Answer me! How do you know King Phoenix?" He yelled so loudly that everyone's eyes widened. Nobody had seen Gingka like this before.

"Why should I tell you?" Tsubasa asked in a calm voice.

"Because… because… he is my father!" Gingka broke down into tears, his face in his hands.

"What?" Madoka walked towards Gingka, shocked. Everyone else was shocked too, because though Gingka was their friend, they never knew about his father.

"You are Prince Gingka Hagane?" Tsubasa asked standing up, his voice holding both surprise and happiness.

"Yes…" Gingka nodded.

"But… Gingka!" kenta ran over to him, looking at him through his big green eyes, "You never told us about it!"

"Yes!" Benkei agreed, nodding vigorously, "Why did you hide it from us?"

"I'm really sorry, guys." Gingka said in an apologetic tone, "I needed to hide this because if Doji or his friends knew this, it would be dangerous for us!"

"But why?" Hyoma asked, standing beside his friends.

"Because his father was the first savior of the world." Tsubasa answered.

"First?" Madoka questioned.

"Yes." Tsubasa said, "He was the first. But there will be more. Saviors will come in every age, now we are just waiting for the new messiah."

"Did you find him?" Hikaru asked.

"Not still. But I know he is very near to us. He just has to prove himself."

"I think I know who is the next savior of the world…" Madoka whispered.

"Who?" Tsubasa turned to her.

"I can't tell the name." Madoka shook her head, "But I know him."

Hikaru looked at Madoka suspiciously, was she thinking the same thing as Hikaru? But Madoka didn't understand the meaning of her look. The mechanic was completely unaware of the future that will shatter her fully.

"Gingka's father fought with Doji, but he couldn't win. He ran away." Tsubasa continued.

"Is he alive?" Gingka looked at Tsubasa with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, Gingka." Tsubasa nodded, "Doji and his allies think he is dead, but actually your father is alive. He didn't die, he's just hiding himself."

"But why?" Gingka's eyes watered, his voice shaking slightly, "Four years! I've spent four years without my father, presuming him dead. Why couldn't he show himself at least to me? To his son? Why?"

"Try to understand, Gingka." Tsubasa put a hand on Gingka's shoulder, "He did this for your safety. If Doji knew that you still have communication with your father then he might have harmed you."

Gingka nodded, wiping his eyes, "I understand. Thanks Tsubasa." He smiled gratefully at the Eagle blader.

Tsubasa smiled back, "Think me as your friend. I work for your father as a spy in Dark Nebula."

"But… the question is, how will we find King Phoenix?" Masamune asked.

"I think I can help." Sophie walked forward, "I can use my magic to intercommunicate with him. Tsubasa, you have to help me."

"Of course, Miss…" Tsubasa trailed off, looking at her questioningly.

"Sophie." Sophie stretched her hand out to shake.

Madoka:

While Sophie was trying to make a spell with the help of Tsubasa and Gingka, the others sat around in the room.

Madoka leaned her head in the cold hard surface of the wall, thinking. She was really worried about the future of her and her friends. Will they ever be able to get out of here? Or will they be stuck in the Dark Nebula forever?

Madoka knew she didn't have the answers of this question. She wanted to keep her mind off of all these, so she stood up and walked, touching the wall. When she walked forward, she found a door at one end of the room. Madoka became curious. Was this some way to escape? She pushed the door and it opened with an eerie creak. But Madoka was really frustrated to see that it was a broken storeroom.

Still she walked in, hoping to find something here. But she saw nothing but some broken junks and garbage. She tried to search through them, but found nothing useful, only it caused her to cough and her hands to get dirty.

"I don't think you can find anything here…" An all too voice caught Madoka off guard.

Madoka swung back to be face to face with Kyoya. Their eyes locked and Madoka felt herself being lost in those deep blue eyes. Kyoya walked towards her. Madoka just stared at him, not understanding what to say. She never saw Kyoya again after her night of confession. Now when she met him again, she didn't what to do or what to say.

Kyoya walked closer until their faces were inches apart. His breath fanned on Madoka's face, making her shiver. "I missed you, Madoka." He whispered.

Madoka just stared at him, her eyes wide. She never thought he missed her.

"I-I…" Madoka looked around, looking at anywhere but him.

"You what?" Kyoya laughed, putting his index finger under her chin to lift it softly so that she was looking at his eyes again.

Madoka cursed him silently. He knew she could not prevent herself from getting lost in those amazing eyes of his. He was using his power against her. How unfair!

"I-I'm sorry…" Madoka averted her gaze.

"For what?" Kyoya looked confused.

"For… for… our last meeting… that night… I-I'm really sorry!" Madoka stuttered, her face redder than a tomato.

Kyoya chuckled, turning her to him once again, "If you're sorry for that, then I should be sorry too because I think the same thing as you."

"What do you mean?" Madoka looked at him, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"I mean…" Kyoya smiled, "You never got my answer…" His face was so close that it was hard for Madoka to concentrate on any other thing. Plus the rapidly increasing heartbeats were not helping either.

"Don't you want to hear my answer?" Kyoya whispered in her ear.

"W-what is… your answer…?" Madoka's voice almost stopped.

Kyoya looked straight in her eyes, his voice was never so deep before, "Madoka… I love you too."

For a moment they stared at each other's eyes silently, it seemed like the time had stopped there forever, the sky had bowed down to touch the two lovers' heads to bless them, the world had stopped to look at them. After that moment, their lips immediately found each other, molding together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

:) :) :) :) :)

At the top floor of the headquarters of Dark Nebula, Nile entered Doji's room, without bothering to knock.

Doji looked up from his laptop questioningly at the orange haired boy standing in front of him.

Nile's eyes burned him, his voice deep and threatening, "You deceived me, Doji!"


	17. Finding The Savior

**Your idiot authoress is back with another chapter! :D So, in last chapter, I messed up the new reader's name. I'm really sorry for that! Now, I want to welcome my new readers-**

**xxstarsnowxx**

**lim. Pegaleone88**

**KyoyaXSandra**

**Welcome to my story and thanks a lot for wasting your time for reading this. I can't believe so much people reads and likes my story, it's so sweet! ^_^ I just love you guys!**

**You know the drill, try to enjoy and everything else, reviewing, faving, following depends on your wish. Adios!**

Madoka:

Everyone was sitting in a circle around a big shining crystal ball. Sophie used her magical fire to melt all the handcuffs so they are free from those things now. Sophie's magic was effective on everything, except the way to get out of here.

Sophie took out a chalk from her pocket and made a circle around the ball. She turned towards the others and commanded, "Try to stand out of this circle. No one should cross this line, that's dangerous for humans. You are safe outside the line." Then she advised everyone to concentrate at the crystal ball and pray for help to God. Everyone stared at the shining bright globe, thinking about a way out of here. The aqua haired sorceress looked intently at the globe and started reciting in Greek-

"_Agapite Thee tis mageias, emeis, oi ftochoi ypalliloi apo esas, iketevoun gia eleos aperanti sas. Parakaloume na mas voithesei, na mas deixei to sosto dromo giati zoi mas exartatai apo esas. Voithiste mas na kerdisoume afti ti machi, dioti choris vathia sofia sas, eimaste aplos animporos paichnidia tis moiras. Deixte mas to fos kai na mas voithisei na pame mesa apo afto to epikindyno monopati. Deixte mas to eleos sas! Deixte mas to eleos sas! Deixte mas to eleos sas! Amin!"_

(Translation: Dear God of magic, we, the poor servants of you, beg for your boundless mercy. Please help us, show us the right path because our life depends on you. Help us to win this battle because without your profound wisdom, we are mere helpless toys of fate. Show us the light and help us to go through this dangerous path. Show us your mercy! Show us your mercy! Show us your mercy! Amen!)

Suddenly, the ball started to shine in bright light and sparks started to fly piercing everyone's eyes. The dark room flooded in bright silver rays of this celestial light. Everyone except Sophie and Kyoya closed their eyes, not being able to watch this light because it was too bright for human eyes. After some moments when the light became slightly dim, everyone opened their eyes. When they looked at the globe, all of their eyes became wide and they gasped.

There was a man's face on the transparent ball. It wasn't a picture, it was real. Gingka was the most surprised one. "Dad!" He cried, approaching towards the ball but Sophie shoved him back, glaring at him. "I told you not to cross the circle!" She scolded. Gingka looks at her with apologetic eyes, "Sorry! But… but… my dad! HE is alive!" He grinned like a thousand watt bulb.

"I told you so." Tsubasa smiled at him, turning his eyes to the ball, he bowed, "Greetings, Your Highness!"

A deep voice came out of the globe from the man who was an older version of Gingka with that fiery red hair, those bright brown eyes and even that blue bandanna with Pegasus sign, "Hello everyone! Greetings from the immortal Phoenix!" He laughed loudly.

Tsubasa facepalmed. His boss was one crazy man!

The king chuckled at his spy's expression, "I hope you're doing well there, Tsubasa."

Madoka wanted to say everything that happened with Tsubasa, but he cut her off, smiling, "Of course, sir. I can assure you I'm okay."

But his boss knew him too well, so he didn't believe him, but still, he smiled, "Glad to know that. How are you, Gingka, my son?"

Gingka broke down into tears, "Dad! Dad! I can't tell how much I missed you! I thought you… you were d-dead! You should have told me earlier!" He stuttered, glaring at his father with tear stained eyes.

The king laughed, "Calm down, son! I did all these for you and your friends' safety. Don't think that I don't care about you. I always kept an eye on you and when I saw you were happy with your friends, I decided not to disturb you. But now is not the time for nostalgia." He changed his voice into a more serious tone, "I know when Sorceress Sophie had decided to communicate with me all on a sudden, it must be something important."

"You know me?" Now it was Sophie's turn to be surprised.

"Who doesn't know you, dear?" King Phoenix smiled, "You are the courageous girl who decided to sacrifice her ordinary peaceful human life to become a sorceress and you are also the girl who fought against the werewolves."

Sophie's face reddened, remembering her past once again. Hikaru looked with surprise at her friend, she never told her that she was a human, not a pure sorceress. Sophie caught a glance of suspicion in Hikaru's eyes and averted her eyes quickly. That girl was too curious and Sophie won't be able to answer her questions.

"Now tell me what the problem is? Maybe I can help." The king suggested.

Tsubasa nodded, "I know you can probably give us the best suggestion, that's why I proposed Miss Sophie to communicate with you. We are stuck in Dark Nebula at this moment, sir. I'll tell you later how we appeared here, but now, the most important thing is, how we will get out of here. We need your help, sir."

King Phoenix stared at them with wide eyes, his voice shocked, "I never imagined something like this will happen. But you all shouldn't worry that much."

"Why?" Tsubasa was surprised.

"Because," King Phoenix smiled, "You have 'The unexpected messiah' among you guys."

Everyone's eyes became wider and they started looking at each other, trying to know who it was the king was talking about. "Yes." Tsubasa said, "I heard about him too. But how will he be one of us? How will we find him?"

"It's easy." King Phoenix smiled, "You know I have some magical power too, Tsubasa. I have researched for last four years and now I know who it is."

"What? You are a wizard?" Gingka said surprisingly.

"Sorcerer ." His dad corrected.

"Then who is it?" Tsubasa asked, growing impatient.

"Yes, tell us, please!" Sophie urged.

The king turned to her, "Ton gnorizoume para poly, Sophie." (You know him too, Sophie.)

Sophie became surprised, "Poios?" (Who?)

Everyone was looking with surprise and curiosity at them. Masamune yelled angrily, "Will you two stop blabbering at that lingo? We can't understand it."

King Phoenix didn't pay any attention to him, looking intently at Sophie, "Chrisimopoliste ti mageia sou. Chrsimopoliste ti dynami sas." (Use your magic. Use your power.)

Sophie stared at the globe for some moments without moving, like she had turned into a statue. Then she closed her eyes and clasped her forehead, like she was trying to remember something. "Soitras… Soitras…" (Savior… Savior…) She chanted slowly. Suddenly her forehead became red and the others could swear they saw steam coming out of it.

"Sophie!" Hikaru became worried, "Are you okay?"

Sophie smiled, nodding, still in a faze, she whispered, "Boro… Boro na ton do…" (I… I can see him…)

King Phoenix smiled, getting curious, "Boreite na deite ta simadia?" (Can you see the scars?)

Sophie nodded, her voice full of astonishment, "Nai! Nai! Den boro na pistepso afto! Einai…?" She trailed off. (Yes! Yes! I can't believe this! Is it…?)

"Nai, einai. Aftos einai o soitras." King Phoenix smiled, satisfied. (Yes, it is. He is the savior.)

Sophie opened her eyes, looking up, a smile planted on her face. "I can't believe this… I can't believe it's him…" She shook her head in disbelief, her forehead slowly returning in its real color.

"Okay, enough of this stupid Greek!" Masamune yelled, flailing his hands up in frustration, "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

Sophie didn't get angry, she smiled, turning to the others, "We have found the person who can save us from all this mess."

"Really? Who is it?" Kyoya asked, disbelief prominent in his voice.

"It's you." Sophie smiled, pointing her index finger towards the king of the beasts.

"Wh-what? Me?" Kyoya choked on his breath and started coughing.

"Yes." Sophie answered, "It's you, Kyoya Tategami."

"I knew it!" Gingka yelled, grinning at his vampire friend. Though many things have happened between them, Gingka could still remember the glorious past in which Kyoya was his best friend, companion and rival.

"Me too…" Madoka said in a low voice, blushing. She didn't saw Hikaru glaring at her. Hikaru wanted to say that she had known it too, but as soon as Madoka opened her mouth, she changed her decision.

"That's just plain bullshit!" Kyoya yelled, his face crimson with anger.

Sophie chuckled, "I know you don't consider yourself as a savior, Kyoya, but it's best to accept the truth. And the truth is, you and only you have the ability to save everyone at this moment. My magic is never wrong, Kyoya. So don't take it lightly. Remember, your friends' lives depend on you."

"I don't know anything! I don't believe in your stupid magical shit!" Kyoya yelled, standing up and walking away.

"That's enough, Kyoya!" Sophie yelled, standing up, her face reddening, "You're showing disrespect towards the God of magic!"

Kyoya stomped away from a fuming Sophie, without bothering to answer. Madoka ran to him, standing in front of him to block his way. Kyoya sighed, "Please, Madoka…"

"Please, Kyoya!" Madoka answered, mocking him, slightly irritated, "You aren't understanding the situation! You're a blessed one! God sent you as an angel to save us… and I knew it." She softly smiled, cupping his face in her hands.

Kyoya laughed rudely, "You're making a demon an angel, Madoka! Don't forget that I'm a vampire."

"Who said a vampire cannot be an angel?" Madoka smiled at him, "You're my angel." She pecked his lips softly. "Please, Kyoya, you need to save us. You need to save… me. And no one but you can do that."

"She is right, Kyoya." Tsubasa walked beside Madoka, "I know you're a very sincere guy and I think you know the situation even better than us."

"Yes, Kyoya. Please, you need to help us." Gingka beamed at him.

"B-b-b-bull! Kyoya! I always knew you are that person! Please save us!" Benkei said, smiling.

Hikaru stayed silent, not even looking at him for once.

"Please, Kyoya!" Kenta hugged his knees with puppy dog eyes, no one could resist after seeing those big innocent orbs of him.

Yu folded his arms over his chest, pouting, "I hate vampires but I think you're different. Won't you prove me right?"

"Come on, buddy!" Masamune laughed, "Drop that fake tough expression. We know you're a softy always!"

Kyoya glared at him, then slightly smiled, "We should start working."

"Yay!" Yu yelled, jumping in joy and hugging him. Everyone laughed in joy.

Madoka just stared at the half smile in Kyoya's perfect face. He never knew how beautiful his smile was.

"So, I think if we investigate, we can get a path out of here." Kyoya said, looking around.

Everyone nodded, "Sure! Let's go see, Kyoya." They started working happily together.

**Well, that was just a filler. Who thought I will spill Nile's secret in this chapter? :D Muahahaha… I'm so evil! I think we can talk about Nile in chapter- 18 or maybe 19? Not sure, depends on the next incidents. I know a lot of questions are unanswered, but don't worry, just wait because- 'A question will never go unanswered and a criminal will never go unpunished.'**

**Even it was a filler, it was the largest chapter of this story, lol!**


	18. The First And Foremost Thing

**Let the bells ring! I'm back! (Remember Masamune? :P) I just love those sweet reviews you guys leave… thanks for reading! ^_^**

**Enjoy and do everything else needed or… my pet leopard will eat you! Muahahaha…**

**Prada: *growls and tries to jump forward***

**Me: *pats her head* Calm down sweety! You'll make everyone afraid. Say hello to everyone! ^_^**

**Prada: *growls and glares at everyone***

**Me: Hehe… forgive her, that illiterate big cat doesn't know any manners. *rolls eyes at the leopard* Listen unmannered girl, I'll punish you for it! *turns to everyone* Don't be afraid of her and try to enjoy though my chapters suck… I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, the characters or the song 'Skyscraper'. Adios! *bows***

Hikaru:

Everyone was looking for something that will help them, even if a little clue. They were working together, chatting, fighting and laughing like old times.

Hikaru slowly walked back. Nobody needed her here. She was unwanted and she will always remain unwanted. She watched Kyoya and Madoka walking hand in hand. The way they looked at each other, the way they smiled, burned her heart with acid. She couldn't deny the bite of jealousy on her heart. She felt very alone and useless.

Worthless, useless, idiot girl!

Hikaru's eyes watered. Why did God make a useless creature like her?

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

Hikaru walked to the other side of the big room, away from everyone else. The others were so busy that no one noticed her absence. She sat in the dirty ground, her hands hugging her knees. She stared at the broken wall in front of her with empty eyes, a long line of ants were going through it. She didn't know when the tears started to fall but even after she felt them, she didn't do any effort to wipe them away.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there until she heard soft footsteps approaching towards her. She knew who it could be so she quickly stood up, wiped her eyes and started looking around, pretending she was busy in searching a way out. The footsteps neared her and she looked up, meeting those soft blue eyes. She was right, it's Madoka.

"Hey…" Madoka smiled giving her usual sweet smile, "Found anything?"

"N-no!" Hikaru stuttered, lying was always a hard thing for her.

She was fervently praying that Madoka will go, but God decided not to listen to her prayers, so instead of going away, Madoka stood beside her, trying to find some clue.

"I never thought I would meet you one day." Madoka said casually.

Hikaru's memories started haunting her again and a pang of guilt hit her. She looked at Madoka in the corner of her eyes, sighing slightly. She knew she had done many irreparable loss to this girl's life and suddenly she realized, today everyone was stuck here just because of her. If she didn't change her body with Madoka then she wouldn't meet these innocent people and wouldn't drag them here. She felt like a criminal!

Hikaru's eyes watered again but she had enough pride to not cry in front of anyone. She bit her lip, looking down, "I'm sorry, Madoka. I know I did many harm to you and your friends. You hate me, right?" She looked up at Madoka through her tear stained eyes.

Even though Madoka hated Hikaru and always wanted to see her suffer like she made her suffer, today, after talking with her, all the malice vanished from her heart. Madoka was never a girl to hold her grudge against anyone. She smiled, "No, Hikaru. You are right that you made mistakes, but that's not a reason for me to hate you. I had experience of this dark life in past few days and now I understand why you wanted to run away from here at any cost." She touched Hikaru's hand.

"You are so kind, you know that?" Hikaru's voice slightly shook, "I hope you will get every happiness of the world."

"No, definitely not!" Madoka laughed, "If I get every happiness and my friends remain unhappy then I will be upset too. The first and foremost thing for me is the happiness of my friends, then comes everything else. I don't care if I'm happy or not, I want you and my other friends to be happy first."

Hikaru was definitely moved by that. She looked at Madoka. This girl had a pure heart. Now Hikaru understood why Kyoya loved her that much. She can never be pure like Madoka. Madoka loves her friends so much. Maybe this is the secret of friendship. The first and foremost thing…

"You consider me as a friend?" Hikaru asked, surprised.

"Of course, silly girl! Stop being so insecure about yourself. You're amazing!" Madoka grinned at the blunette.

Hikaru shook her head, her sleek aqua hairs bouncing with the move, she pouted, "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Madoka smiled, "Don't argue, please."

Madoka:

Hikaru stared at Madoka and her friendly deep blue eyes, "You said you can sacrifice anything for the happiness of your friends, right?"

"Right." Madoka was confused, "Why are you asking it again?"

Hikaru kept her faraway gaze in Madoka's eyes for a moment then shook her head, whispering, "Actually there is something that you can't give away to anyone." She walked away. Madoka stared at her, squinting her eyes. It looked like she was hiding something. Hikaru is just… too mysterious.

Suddenly Madoka realized what that thing was that she couldn't afford to lose. She looked up at Hikaru again. Was she talking about Kyoya? Madoka doesn't know why, but her heart skipped a beat.

There is something… something unpleasant… something unknown. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

Madoka's heart skipped again.

Suddenly Kyoya's loud voice caught her out of her worries. He was saying, "Everyone, listen! Looks like we found something here!"

Madoka hurriedly walked towards Kyoya along with everyone else. His voice was coming from the storeroom that Madoka visited earlier.

They entered there and saw Kyoya in a corner with a hammer in his hands. "What is it, Kyoya?" Gingka asked.

"And why are you holding a hammer like a murderer that is willing to break others' heads?" Masamune asked, making everyone roll on the floor laughing. Madoka tried her best to suppress her laugh.

Kyoya glowered at him, "If that is the case then I'll start breaking others' heads with you."

"Why? Are your teeth broken, Mr. Vampire? That's the easy way you know!" Masamune gave a sweet smile.

Kyoya facepalmed and everyone broke into a fit of laughter again. They were sure if they managed to get out of here safely then poor Masamune is going to have a beating from the lion wielder.

"Okay! Okay! It's enough." Tsubasa smiled, sending Masamune a threatening look because Kyoya was starting to fume with anger, looking like he would really bite the Striker blader then and there. Tsubasa turned to Kyoya, "Forget that idiot! Tell me what will you do with that hammer? And where did you get it?"

Kyoya pointed to the wall in front of them, "I think you're the only sane person here, Tsubasa. So can you check it?"

Tsubasa looked at him with surprise and smiled. Rare compliment from the king of the beasts!

"What do you mean by check?" Gingka asked.

But Tsubasa had understood what Kyoya meant. He walked towards the wall and hit it with his strong fists. The wall made a loud sound. Tsubasa and Kyoya locked eyes for a moment. "Is it…?" Tsubasa gasped.

"Yes." Kyoya gave a nod.

"My God! I can't believe this!" Tsubasa turned to the wall with wide eyes again.

"Umm… can any of you tell me what happened with that wall?" Gingka scratched his head, giving his trademark idiotic smile, "I can't really… understand."

But Masamune didn't feel the need to be humble like Gingka so he yelled, being frustrated, "Yes! Just stop your 'highly intelligent' riddles that no ordinary person will understand and tell us what happened! I don't understand why people in here suddenly start to talk in code languages!" He slightly glared at them.

Kyoya was getting angry again but tsubasa laughed calmly, "Calm down, Masamune. It's nothing that serious, but it can be serious…"

Masamune became angrier, "Look Eagle boy, you're making things even harder to understand. Just tell us what it is!"

"It's simple." Tsubasa shrugged, pointing towards the wall, "This wall… is not a real wall. It's a fake wall, that's why it made that loud sound. So… we're suspecting," He turned to Kyoya, "There can be something behind this wall."

"There can be a way." Kyoya stated bluntly.

"B-b-b-bull!" Benkei yelled happily, "Then what are we waiting for, Kyoya? Let's break this one!" He tried to prance towards the wall.

Everyone sweatdropped and Kyoya facepalmed again. Tsubasa laughed, "Benkei! I know you're really strong but I don't think you can break a wall with only your bare hands."

"Yes, Ben ben. Tsubasa is right." Yu nodded, agreeing with the silver haired teen.

Benkei stopped and stared at the child. Kenta laughed, "Ben ben?"

"Yes, Kenji." Yu nodded again, his eyes close.

This time, Kenta was the one to stare at the little genius. Really, what was with this boy? Those are names to call anyone?

Kyoya looked at everyone, indicating to a box on the left side of the small storeroom, "I got this hammer from those boxes. There are many, some maybe broken but they will work."

Everyone walked towards the packing boxes and pulled out hammers, one for each.

"Really, Kyoya, This can be a way to escape." Hyoma smiled warmly, forgetting that once he disliked Kyoya with all his heart, "This is why you are called a savior."

"Yeah, Yo yo, You are intelligent." Yu commented, walking back with balancing a heavy hammer in his little delicate hands.

Kyoya glared at him, "Look, kid! Don't rot my name!"

Yu didn't pay attention to him, unlike others. Everyone stood in front of the wall, hand in hand.

"Let's hope for the best." Tsubasa said.

"God is with us." Hyoma answered.

"O Theos, eleison mas!" (God, have mercy on us!) Sophie murmured.

They all started hitting the wall with hammers at the same time. They knew there was only one minus point, the loud noise produced by the process. But they had no other way.

Slowly, the wall started to break into pieces. After an hour, it was fully broken down. Everyone cheered with joy and peeked through the darkness in front of them. They saw it was a long tunnel. But they were afraid to enter it because it was darker than a whale's stomach.

They looked at each other with frightened eyes. "Should we go?" Kenta asked.

"I'm going!" Kyoya entered the tunnel without giving anyone chance to say anything or stop him.

"Take me with you, Kyoya!" Benkei ran like a lost puppy behind Kyoya.

"Me too!" Masamune trailed behind, "I'm the number one blader, I should go!"

"Wait!" Gingka yelled, "What are you guys doing? This could be dangerous!"

"Don't be a pussycat, Gingka!" Masamune said, "Just come!"

"What do you say, Tsubasa?" YU looked at the silver haired boy that he has accepted as his sensei, "What should we do?"

"I don't know…" Tsubasa stared at the darkness, "This can be… slightly too risky."

"But the savior is with us. Then what could happen? Kyoya will save us, right?" Kenta pointed out.

"I guess so…" Tsubasa trailed off, turning to Madoka, "What do you think, Madoka?"

Madoka entered the tunnel confidently, "I trust Kyoya."

"We should go." Tsubasa entered too along with the others.

The tunnel was long, narrow and dark. Everyone crept closer and held hands while walking. The ground of the tunnel was damp, slippery and full of fungus. But luckily, Sophie's magical light was helping them to walk.

Suddenly Yu saw something and hugged Tsubasa, "Oh my God! See what that is!"

Tsubasa became curious and saw the thing. Then he gasped too, "A scull…"

"What did you say?" Madoka whisper-yelled.

Everyone walked closer and saw not only sculls but also many parts of human skeletons spread in the tunnel.

Tsubasa and Gingka put their hands over Yu and Kenta's eyes. The children were starting to shake with fear.

"What are these, Kyoya?" Hyoma looks at him.

Kyoya looked down, not answering the question.

"I know what these are." Tsubasa said, "These are the skeletons of the people killed by Dark Nebula, right?"

Kyoya nodded, hurt filling his face. "I'm sorry you guys had to see these." He said in a low voice.

"It's okay, Kyoya." Madoka reassured him, "It's not your fault."

"But… it means if Dark Nebula catches us then we will be like these!" Yu said in an afraid voice.

"No," Kyoya answered confidently, "I won't let that happen."

"Thanks Yo yo." Yu smiled at Kyoya. Kyoya was the second person he trusted after Tsubasa. And Kyoya understood it so he didn't say anything against his nickname given by Yu this time, instead he slightly smiled.

They started walking again. After half an hour, they saw a light in the corner of tunnel. Everyone became happy and reached towards it.

When they reached there, Kyoya whispered, "You guys go! I'm covering you."

"But, Kyoya…" Madoka was going to argue but Kyoya puched her forward, glaring at her, "Don't put up a dispute now. Just go!"

Everyone started to walk out. Kyoya was the last to go. When he saw everyone was out safely, he let out a relief and took a step forward. Immediately Kyoya felt something hard hitting his head from behind and an immense pain attacking him.

He gasped, touching his head to feel it wet with blood. Before everything became dark in front of him, he caught a glance of two shining green orbs covered by orange bangs.

"Nile…!"

:) :) :) :) :)

"Are you sure he will be unconscious during this?"

"Yes, hundred per cent sure. Don't think I only depended on hitting with stick, I used chloroform to make sure he doesn't wake up."

"Good. Then take the knife."

**Yes, yes, I know. A long random and sucky tiring filler chapter. Trust me, I was in a great writer's block about what to write before the real climax. Just wait, next chapter will be up soon!**

**Wow, I just noticed the chapters are getting longer day by day! :D**


	19. Because He Is My Best Friend

**Well, here I am. ^_^ I wanted to thank my new reader- ahhh!...**

***a big eagle enters flying and starts clawing me***

**Me: Ugh! Ugh! What are you doing here, you idiot bird? Tsubasa! Tsubasa!**

**Tsubasa: *enters hurriedly* What happened, Meda?**

**Me: Why is your eagle here? Take him! Ahhh!**

**Tsubasa: Ohh… sorry, I didn't know… *tries to suppress laugh***

**Me: *glares at him* Are you laughing at me?**

**Tsubasa: No! No! Definitely not! Come Eagle! *exits with eagle***

**Me: Ugh! That was too much! However, I was telling that I want to thank my new reader-**

**BeyBeyxxx**

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**And today, we're gonna concentrate on one of my most favorite characters, Nileey! *stares dreamily at Nile's picture***

**Tsubasa: *enters again* Since Liz is… busy, I'll finish it. Try to enjoy and do other things. Adios! *waves***

"Nile…!"

Kyoya gasped, catching a glance of two shining green orbs covered by orange bangs in front of him, before everything became dark.

:) :) :) :) :)

Nile:

(Three hours ago)

"You deceived me, Doji!" Nile stood in front of Doji, his eyes burning the reptile looking man with a passionate anger, "You betrayed me!"

"How come I betray you?" Doji simply asked, looking down at the laptop in front of his eyes once again.

That was a plain insult. Doji just showed that Nile is worthless in front of him by not paying attention to him. Nile's face reddened. He walked towards Doji's desk and punched his fists on the cool mahogany surface of the wooden desk.

"You told me to drop the bomb on the dungeon! You never told me Madoka, Tsubasa and Yu were in there!" Nile yelled, his whole body shaking with immense hatred and anger.

Doji slowly averted his narrow eyes up from the laptop, a nasty smirk naturally making its way on his disgusting lips. "What would be the difference even if I told you, Nile?" He chuckled with delight, "The conditions will be the same, you still had to do it."

Nile clenched his fists tightly, wanting to punch this man's face so that devilish smirk will disappear from his face, but he stopped himself because he knew the consequences.

"You…" Nile's voice shook, "You betrayed me, definitely! You said you won't do any harm to Kyoya or anyone of his friends. Then why had you appointed me to bring them here and capture them? Tell me, why?" Nile yelled so loudly that the little showpieces over Doji's desk started to shake.

"Calm down, Nile." Doji sneakered, "Don't worry because I don't have a plan to kill your street-rat friend or his companions. I just captured them so that I could use them as a threat against the werewolves- because, as you know, the werewolf army will reach here anytime, probably tonight. When Konzern and his army reaches here, I will trick them- I will tell them if they attack here, then this precious lives of humans will be at a stake. And as long as I know," Doji smirked, "The precious girlfriend of Wales, Konzern's right hand man, is also with the captives." Doji started laughing maniacally after finishing his sentence.

Nile gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to calm himself, he looked up at Doji, his voice barely above a whisper, "And what if they don't listen to you and attack?"

"Then…" Doji trailed off, his smirk growing, "I might change the decision of keeping the captives alive."

"Bastard!" Nile tried to prance on him but before he could move one inch, Doji pressed a secret switch under his desk and immediately Nile discovered himself surrounded by a bunch of Doji's bodyguards, handcuffing him.

"No no no no no…" Doji shook his finger in front of Nile, giving him a saccharine smile, "Nile, come on! You know you shouldn't do anything to displease me because… the life of your best friend is in my hand." He held up a small black remote control that had only one red button on it, "Do you want me to press the button?"

"No! No!" Nile screamed desperately, breaking down on his knees, "Please don't! I beg you!"

"Then you have to do what I say." Doji smiled, "If you don't want me to press this button then you have to obey me and do everything I say, am I clear, Nile?"

"I'll do anything! Anything! For God's sake!" Nile panted, his eyes filling with transparent tears.

"Good!" Doji stood up, walking towards Nile, "Then go and emit some Nitric Oxide and Carbon Mono Oxide in the room they all are staying. Don't emit too much that will make them die, just a bit so they will slowly suffer and suffocate, but won't die." He started laughing like a maniac again.

"Son of a bitch…" Nile whispered.

Doji stopped laughing and looked down at Nile, narrowing his eyes, "What did you say?"

Nile looked up, not afraid, "I said you are a son of a bitch, but that might me disrespect to the dog clan because they are hundred percent better than you, inhuman bastard!-"

Before Nile could finish, a punch landed on his face, then kicks on his back. Nile fell down, whimpering in pain. The guards kept hitting him mercilessly. They kicked his face, back and stomach with their high boots and hit his head with handles of the rifles. Nile started coughing, fresh crimson blood coming out of his mouth. He knew there will be permanent bruises, but he tolerated everything, not letting out a single scream or begging them to stop.

"Okay! Okay!" Doji held his hand up, indicating the guards to stop, "I don't want him dead." He smirked, "I still have many things to be done by him."

He walked towards Nile and opened his handcuffs making him free, kneeling beside him, he said in a blody whisper, the smirk still present in his face, "You will do what I say, Egyptian mind-reader, or else, remember your friend's life will be finished."

Nile spat on his face in reply. Doji just smirked, wiping his face and standing up, going out with his bodyguards.

Slowly, tears fell down on the ground from Nile's deep emerald eyes. "God, forgive me…" Nile whispered.

Nile slowly tried to stand up though he was really hurt and bruised. At least he succeeded but as soon as he stood on his feet, he felt a sheer pain making its way in his whole body. Nile bit his lips harshly and clasped the wall, trying to stand up and limped forward. With every step he took, a surge of pain bolted through his head to toe. He looked behind and saw blood dripping from his body and making marks. Oh no! It will indicate where he goes.

Nile walked out of Doji's room, biting his lips and trying his heart and soul to not scream in pain. He wobbled towards his room with weak legs and pushed the door open. Entering the room, he began searching for first aid kits. When he got them, he let out a sigh of relief and opened the box, pulling out cotton balls and pressing them to his wounds. But unfortunately, the wounds were too many to count so the cotton balls became dirty with blood and even when Nile couldn't find any more cotton, his body was still caked with blood. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and entered the bathroom, slowly stripping and standing under the shower. He didn't make any effort to check the heat of the water, so the cold water started running through his body and biting his bruises harshly.

Nile gasped, clutching the wall and leaning against it, even though the pain was increasing, the water was taking all the dirt away and somehow, the cool splash of water felt reviving against his beaten skin. After Nile became sure that all his bruises were clean from blood, he stepped out of the shower, closed it and wiped his body then started to put antiseptic on the bruises. It really stung and Nile bit his soft lips harder to stop hot tears that were threatening to spill any moment. Then he came out of the bathroom and put bandage on all his bruises and cuts. Then he got dressed and checked behind him, sighing in relief when he saw there was no blood mark behind him.

He got up but again he felt very weak and dizzy. Before he could understand what the reason was, he ran to the bathroom again and started coughing, blood spilling out of his mouth on the white porcelain basin. He sighed, the result of the kicks on his stomach.

Nile washed his mouth and stepped out of the bathroom. He knew this was the right time to do something. If he didn't take any step now, then everything will be finished. He can't let that happen.

Nile looked up on the door, opening it and stepping out. He knew where he should go. He knew there was only one person who can help him.

:) :) :) :) :)

"Just tell me one thing," Ryuga stared at Nile, "Why should I help you?"

"Because he is your brother." Nile answered bluntly.

Ryuga flinched back, closing his eyes. He opened them after some moments, "Okay, I will help you. But, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Ryuga!" Nile desperately answered, "How can I not be sure? When Doji tells you about it, you can't doubt!"

Ryuga was deep in thought, his golden eyes had a faraway look, his voice sounding distance, "Are you sure there is a bomb in Kyoya's body?"

"Yes, Ryuga!" Nile replied, being irritated, "How many times should I tell you? Doji injected a chip in Kyoya's body, the chip is actually a bomb and Doji has its control. If he pushes the remote, then not only Kyoya but also the other persons around will be nowhere to seen!"

"But he is immortal." Ryuga pointed out.

"This chip is made by Dr. Ziggurat, Ryuga. It is for immortals."

"Okay…" Ryuga breathed out, "Then the condition is…"

"Severe." Nile finished for him, "Now please Ryuga, I beg you, tell me clearly if you will help me in this or not?"

"But you used to hate Kyoya." Ryuga turned to Nile, directly looking at his eyes.

Tears shined in Nile's deep eyes, he looked down, "I never hated him. I can never hate him. He is my best friend, Ryuga!" He looked up at Ryuga, a desperate look in his eyes. He whispered, "And my only friend. I did all of this, planting the bomb on dungeon, dragging everyone here and capturing them, everything, just to save Kyoya."

Ryuga remained silent for a minute, "Doji made you do all of these?"

"Yes." Nile nodded, "Kyoya's life is in his hands. He can kill him by pressing the remote at any moment. I need to save him. I can do anything just to save him."

"Then do what Doji says." Ryuga said carelessly.

"Are you crazy?" Nile yelled, "He is saying me to emit harmful gases in their room. I can't do any harm to them. I can't hurt any person! And… might I add, Hikaru is in there too." He smirked at Ryuga.

Ryuga's eyes snapped up at Nile, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Ryuga!" Nile laughed, "Don't think I don't know that you fancy Hikaru."

"Is it… that clear to see?" Ryuga stuttered, being embarrassed and blushing slightly.

Nile laughed again, "Look who is blushing! And don't forget I have the power of telepathy. I can read your mind if I want."

"Whatever!" Ryuga snorted, "You're wasting your time in reading my mind. You should have used it with Doji."

"That's the problem." Nile sighed, "He has a power so my magic tricks don't do any harm to him."

"So what do you think we should do?" Ryuga asked.

"We have to take that chip out of Kyoya's body."

"But how?" Ryuga squinted his brows, "Do you have any plan?"

"Actually… no." Nile shook his head sadly, "That's why I came to you. I know you always have effective plans."

"I do." Ryuga smiled with pride, then he stopped for a moment to think and looked up at Nile, whispering, "Kidnap him."

"What?" Nile looked confused.

"I said, kidnap Kyoya."

:) :) :) :) :)

"Are you sure he will be unconscious during this?" Ryuga asked looking at Kyoya's unconscious body that was lying in the metallic table in front of them, his voice sounding suspicious.

Although the light was really dim and Nile couldn't see Ryuga's expression, he understood what was going on in the dragon emperor's mind by telepathy, "Yes, hundred percent sure." Nile's voice sounded confident, "Don't think I only depended on hitting with stick, I used chloroform to make sure he doesn't wake up."

"Good." Ryuga said, this time sounding satisfied, "Then take the knife."

Nile took the knife from the first aid kit, his hands shaking slightly. The clairvoyant was never afraid of anything, but today, it was the question of his friend's life.

"Come on, Nile. Don't be afraid. Let's do it." Ryuga looked at Nile, his voice slightly softer than usual.

Nile looked at him with grateful eyes. He could never imagine Ryuga would help him this much to save his friend's life. Ryuga was the last person in the world he expected to help him.

"Wh-what if something happens? What if something goes wrong? What is the bomb explodes?" Nile's voice shook, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Then not only Kyoya but also we both will be nowhere to be found." Ryuga stated like it was a normal fact.

Nile looked at him, his mouth open in shock, "How can you be so blunt, Ryuga?"

Ryuga slightly laughed, putting his hand on Nile's shoulder to reassure him, "Don't worry, Nile. He is my brother. You can be sure that I won't let anything happen to him."

"Thanks, Ryuga." A small smile appeared in Nile's lips for a moment before disappearing again, "But… I'm afraid!"

"Just do it, Nile! I'm here with you." Ryuga said, smiling.

Nile took a deep breath, staring at his unconscious friend before sliding the knife on his left upper hand, where the chip or bomb was situated under his skin.

**Okay, everyone, I have a request. I'm in the final stage of this story so I need to decide the pairings soon. Since there is equality in both choices, I can't decide. Please, everyone who reads this story but haven't voted in the poll, go to my profile page and vote! Please!**


	20. The Three Musketeers

**Nile: Hey guys! :) Welcome back to the most horrible thing in the world which doesn't deserve to be called a fanfiction *rolls eyes* anyways,**

**Pokemon Ranger-Trainer**

**Welcome to the story. Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Yu: Hey buddy, where is Lizzey?**

**Nile: Thank God that idiot is not here. She is busy in eid celebrations.**

**Yu: *nods* Ohh… I totally forgot.**

**Nile: By the way, we don't know if there is any muslim reader of this story or not, but, Eid Mubarak to everyone. Hope this eid brings happiness to the lives of each and every person. And yeah, both pairings are still equal so the new readers, don't forget to vote!**

**Yu: Read, enjoy, review, do whatever you want. Lizzey doesn't own MFB or the motto of 'The three musketeers'. Adios!**

Madoka:

Everyone walked out of the tunnel under the open sky. It was the backyard of Dark Nebula. The place was silent, dark and slightly creepy, thousands of stars shining over their head, looking like pieces of diamonds in the black night sky.

Gingka stretched his hands up happily, grinning ear to ear, "Oh! It feels so good to be finally out of the suffocating hellhole of Dark Nebula!"

"You bet!" Masamune said, agreeing with his friend, "It feels like we were stuck there for months."

"Now we just need to think a way to get out of here forever…" Tsubasa said who was (not so) surprisingly calm than others, suddenly trailing off and looking around, his eyes showing panic, "Hey, where is Kyoya?"

"What? Kyoya? He should be here…" Madoka wondered, looking around, her eyes growing bigger in every moment.

"Kyoya is not here…?" Gingka asked but no one bothered to answer him. Madoka was running back towards the tunnel again but Tsubasa stopped her, "No!" He was looking panicked for the first time, "This is dangerous, Madoka! Let me see."

Before Madoka could say anything in reply, Sophie walked out of the tunnel who had just gone inside again, shaking her head at Tsubasa, "No need. I've seen everywhere, even checked with my magic. He is nowhere to be seen."

"But how can this happen?" Benkei yelled, frustrated and afraid at the same moment, "It had just been a minute!"

"I don't know. I really don't know…" Sophie shook her head, lines of worry tracing on her forehead.

"This is all my fault! All my fault!" Benkei yelled, sitting down on a stone. He felt like pulling his own hairs. He had completely made himself responsible for everything. "If I… if I haven't been so careless… if I watched out for Kyoya, then it shouldn't have happened! B-b-b-bull!"

"Benkei, calm down." Gingka stood beside the bull fanatic, placing a reassuring hand on his back, "You aren't responsible for anything."

"Yes, Ben ben, Gingki is absolutely right." Yu nodded, "You haven't done anything that you should be guilty about. We all should have been aware because Kyoya is the savior. He was important."

"Now is not the time to be guilty and cry over what happened." Hikaru stood in front of them, "We need to find Kyoya, now!"

"But how?" Hyoma questioned.

Hikaru took a sharp turn towards him, literally snapping at him, "By any means! We just need to find him!"

Hyoma was taken aback by her sudden outburst and slightly suspicious too. He narrowed his eyes at her, always ready for a comeback, "But 'any means' doesn't mean anything. Try to say something more specific and if you can't do that, then stop being a queen bee up at everyone's…" He stopped before saying the last word. Hyoma never swears.

"Okay! Enough of these, guys!" Sophie yelled angrily, "This is fucking serious! And you guys just took off quarreling? Ridiculous!"

"Madoka, please calm down for God's sake." Tsubasa said softly to Madoka who was already in a brink of tears, "Crying won't do any good. Let's start searching for Kyoya."

"He is right!" Benkei stood up, "We need to start searching now!" He was about to run in some indefinite direction but Sophie stopped him, "Don't just take off like that, it will cause only dangers. First let me use my spells to know where Kyoya could be."

"Honestly, I don't believe a little bit of your Greek blabbering." Masamune commented.

"Don't disrespect the God of magic!" Sophie's eyes burned in darkness.

Masamune held his hands up in surrender, slightly frightened by Sophie's eyes, "Okay! Okay! Please proceed!"

"Coward!" Sophie laughed, giving attention in her spell, ignoring Masamune's glares.

:) :) :) :) :)

"I found him!" Sophie suddenly looked up from her crystal ball. Immediately she was attacked by Madoka with a bunch of questions, "Where is he? How is he? Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"Chill, girl!" Sophie smiled, "I don't know if he is hurt or not, but I know he is in the north-east side of the Dark Nebula building." She pointed to a corner.

"Let's go now!" Gingka took off, being followed by the rest.

Nile:

Nile let out a sharp intake of breath that he was holding for all these moments and held up the chip covered with blood, smiling victoriously at Ryuga, "It's here! We did it, Ryuga! We actually did it!"

Ryuga grinned and then did something that Nile was not a bit ready for- he hugged Nile.

At the first moment, Nile wanted to pinch himself hard to test if he was dreaming or not, but then he accepted the reality and hugged back, embracing the dragon emperor with his gloved hands. Though blood stained Ryuga's shirt from Nile's gloves, Ryuga seemed to not care about that at this moment.

He pulled away, smiling, patting Nile's back, "You did great job, pal!"

Nile blinked again. Too good to be true! Did Ryuga actually call him 'pal' or did his ears have a big problem?

Ryuga laughed at the mind-reader's expression and turned towards Kyoya, who was still unconscious and completely unaware of everything. "We need to stitch him quickly." Ryuga stated.

"Yeah!" Nile suddenly remembered it and started stitching.

Ryuga watched, slightly amused, "From where did you learn medical stuff so well?"

"My mother… was a doctor." Nile sighed, remembering about his dead mother.

"A human?" Ryuga asked, surprised.

"Yes." Nile gave a nod.

"But… but…" Ryuga seemed out of words, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes, that is." Nile turned to him, "My parents were not married."

"That means?" Ryuga's eyes widened, not believing what he just heard.

"Yes, I'm an illegal child like Kyoya." Nile said, his face lacking of any kind of emotion, "My father was a player. He used to sleep with girls and then bite them then and there, killing them off. Somehow my mother succeeded to run away and give me birth, but my father caught her again and killed her."

"I'm sorry, Nile." Ryuga said softly, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's absolutely okay." Nile tried to smile, "And thanks for everything, Ryuga. I never thought you would help me, after what happened between us three…"

"That was past. I know I attacked you both because you were trying to help humans but don't forget that once we were friends. I think what I have done, was a mistake. I want to make everything right and repay for what I have done."

"Yes, same here." Nile nodded in agreement, "When you attacked me, Kyoya didn't stand by me and when you attacked him, I didn't stand me, only because we didn't trust each other. It was a mistake and I still regret that. I can do anything to repay for it."

"Let's forget this past and fight again together like we were before, 'the three musketeers." Ryuga smiled, saying their motto "All for one,"

Nile laughed, "One for all! Haha, those days were beautiful! I just so miss them."

"We will bring them back again."

"Really?" Nile looked at him.

"Yes." Ryuga just smiled.

Nile smiled back. He trusted Ryuga. Not the new Ryuga, the old Ryuga who just seems to return in his smiles.

"Now, I have a request…" Ryuga trailed off.

"What request?" Nile looked questioningly at him.

"If you please, hand me the chip." Ryuga stretched his hand out in front.

"But why?" Nile looked at him, a puzzled look in his face.

"Ugh! Stop questioning and just give me, Nile!" Ryuga smirked, his eyes darkening, "I know a person who deserves it."

Nile looked perplexed but he knew Ryuga wouldn't do anything stupid, so he washed the blood off the chip and handed it to the dragon emperor.

Immediately after Ryuga walked out, Nile heard many rustling footsteps coming hurriedly towards the room he was in with Kyoya. He walked out, assuming who it could be and of course, his telepathy didn't prove wrong like every other time. Kyoya's friends were running towards him and they stopped when they saw him.

"Where is Kyoya?" Tsubasa walked forward.

"I…" Nile suddenly seemed in a loss of words.

"I asked where is Kyoya?" Tsubasa yelled, his golden eyes had a threatening look in them.

Nile flinched back, silently holding his hand up and sticking his index finger out to the room where Kyoya was in.

Madoka ran towards the room, the others following her.

"B-b-b-bull! Kyoya! Kyoya! Are you okay, buddy?" Benkei started shaking his beloved friend who was just stirring up.

Madoka broke down on her knees, crying. The others stood around Kyoya, only Hikaru standing some feet far away.

Kyoya fluttered his eyes open, looking around, utterly surprised, remembering only one thing before being unconscious, Nile's face and the hit on his head. "How did I come here?" He asked in a weak voice.

"What is that long stitch on your left arm?" Tsubasa asked, suddenly acknowledging the stitch.

"What? Stitch?" Kyoya turned his eyes to his arms, "What is this? I have no clue!"

Nile appeared in the doorway, hissing with anger, "Idiots! You will have enough time to chit chat later! Now run!"

Everyone was more than surprised, mostly Kyoya. Tsubasa stood upright and turned to the Egyptian boy, "Why are you telling us to run? Aren't we your enemy?"

"God!" Nile groaned, facepalming, "We can discuss everything later! Now you guys need to get away from here!"

"Why should we trust you?" Tsubasa narrowed his eyes.

Nile looked irritated, he turned to Sophie, "Sophie! Toulachiston pistepste me! Xerete enas magos den borei na pei psemata se ena allo mago." (Sophie! At least you believe me! You know a sorcerer can never lie to another sorcerer.)

Sophie stared at Nile for a moment before nodding, "Sas pistevo." (I believe you.) Then she turned to the others, "We need to run! Now!"

"You're believing him?" Tsubasa yelled.

"Yes, because I know he's not lying, now let's go before it's too late!"

"It's already too late!" Someone laughed from outside the door.

They all walked out to be face to face with Doji.

Again, they were trapped.

**Me: *enters hurriedly panting* Yay! I'm back! I know, I know, not the best chapter. But don't worry, my surprises are not finished. ;) I could have made it longer, but I wanted to finish it here. Lol, I just love cliffhangers too much! Also, I had a really busy day and now… I don't think even black coffee can keep me up.**

**Thanks for all the votes and keep voting! Stay amazing!**


	21. Settling The Scores

**Hi again! :D Thanks a lot for reading this filth! Welcome to the new reader,**

**babybluestar**

**Thank you! I can't believe so many people reads even likes this thing! I'm so so lucky!**

**And here is my favorite chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

Nile:

"You trapped us again, right?" Kyoya glared at his former best friend, drawing everyone's suspicious eyes towards him.

Nile bit his lip, trying to hide the fact that he was actually hurt, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I am your enemy." Kyoya responded in an obvious tone.

Nile wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth, shaking his head and walking back, "You know what… just forget it!"

Kyoya stared at his face, was there something that he could not understand? But he didn't pay attention, turning back to Doji, pointing his finger at him, "And you! Don't think you will win this time! It's my turn now."

"Really?" Doji looked amused, "Actually, I should tell you that, don't think you can get away this time."

"Then let's decide it!" Kyoya took his beyblade out of his pocket, launching it direct towards Doji. Immediately Doji replied with ripping off Dark Wolf. Leone ran towards Wolf, but it didn't attack back, instead ran back.

"Are you trying to hide?" Kyoya yelled, "Because you won't succeed even if you try!"

"Ohh… you actually didn't change a bit, Kyoya Tategami, still idiot as always!" Doji lightly laughed, holding his wine glass up, "Still when you fight, you forget about the circumstances, so it will be my victory even this time."

"A real blader doesn't care about circumstances, he can make any circumstances favorable for himself. It's blader's spirit that decides the winner." Kyoya said confidently.

"Exactly, Kyoya!" Gingka cheered, "Show your spirit!"

"You all are idiots!" Doji's face became red with fury, "I will crush your spirit and mix it with the dusts of Dark Nebula, as well as yourself!"

Kyoya didn't answer him, "Go, Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Leone started a huge tornado, making everything fly around, but the tornado couldn't reach Dark Wolf. Wolf succeeded to run away every time the tornado was about to hit it. Leone kept following Wolf everywhere it went. Doji knew this and this was his plan. Suddenly Kyoya discovered Leone in a blind lane with no return, that's when Wolf turned back, prancing on Leone.

Doji was excited to see that he was winning, but suddenly Kyoya's voice wiped his smile of victory off his face, "That is the mistake everyone does. You can't attack Leone back!"

Doji looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Wolf clashing on Leone's tornado, losing its balance. A bright green light came out of Leone, engulfing everything. When the light disappeared, the bey which had stopped was, Dark Wolf.

Doji's face became redder, watching himself lose in front of his own eyes. Kyoya laughed, his bey returning to his hand, "When I say I will win, I definitely win."

Then he heard clapping coming from his right. He turned to see Ryuga standing there, leaning on the steel frame of the door, "That was indeed, a nice circus, a lion and a wolf biting and scratching each other, suitable for child's play."

Kyoya glared at him, gulping the insult down. Ryuga didn't pay attention to him, walking in front, "What will you do now, Doji?" He smirked, "Remember you still have something which can be the ace in your hands?"

Nile suddenly understood, approaching forward, "What are you saying Ryuga? The bomb-" But he was cut off by Ryuga's stern look that told him to shut up.

"How do you know about the bomb, Ryuga?" Doji narrowed his eyes.

Ryuga laughed, "Come on, Doji! Don't take me as an idiot that doesn't know anything!"

The others had no clue what was going on. "What bomb?" Masamune questioned like a child who didn't know anything.

"Can anyone tell us what's going on?" Tsubasa walked forward.

Ryuga acted like he didn't hear the question, turning towards Doji, he urged, "What are you doing? Just press the remote!"

"Ryuga…" Nile trailed off. He was really puzzled, unable to understand what Ryuga actually wanted. But somehow, seeing Ryuga so confident about the bomb made Doji suspicious, "What do you want? Do you really want me to press the remote and kill your brother? Possibly the others around him too?"

"What?" Kyoya looked confused.

Ryuga snickered, his eyes glimmering in amusement, "Alright, I think I should make it clear. Enough of this 'ace in hand' joke. Doji, what you are thinking is your ace, actually will favor us."

"What do you… mean?" Doji was suddenly afraid, something was in Ryuga's eyes which made his blood freeze.

"Oh, poor Doji! You still can't understand!" Ryuga laughed hysterically, "Your 'ace' was the bomb that you planted inside Kyoya's body, but, for your information, that bomb is not in his body anymore."

Kyoya's eyes widened, along with everyone else, his voice surprised, "What? There was a bomb in my body?"

"Yes." Ryuga laughed, turning to his half brother, "Somehow, Doji had entered a little chip in your body which was a bomb, but you don't need to worry about it because Nile took it out."

"Nile?" Kyoya turned to Nile, "You?" Nile looked down, not meeting his gaze for once. Kyoya couldn't hide the astonishment anymore, "You did it?"

"Yeah, you are safe now because of him." Ryuga answered on behalf of Nile, "But we will discuss it later, right, Doji? It's time for something more important." The infamous smirk was in the dragon emperor's face once again.

"Wh-what do you mean? What do you want to say?" Doji stuttered, taking a step back, fear showing through his face.

"Press the remote!" Ryuga took a step towards him. Doji's face was pale like a ghost, "Wh-what?"

"I said press the remote!" Ryuga yelled so loudly that everyone flinched back in fear.

Ryuga's eyes were dark with a passionate anger and hatred towards Doji, "You used me." He hissed, "You destroyed my life to gain power for yourself. You ruined many persons' life. And today, I will end all of these. It's time to settle the scores."

"R-ryuga… what are you saying…? I…" Doji walked back, immense fear was clouding on his mind.

"Nile!" Ryuga called, "Do you know telekinetics?"

"Slightly." Nile replied.

"Then please bring me the remote from that bastard's hand."

Nile closed his eyes, stretching his hands forward, a faint green light coming out of them. Doji tried to run with his life, but the remote flew out of his hand, covered by the same green light and floated, landing on Ryuga's hand. Nile opened his eyes, the green light disappearing from his eyes. He panted- obviously he was tired from using his power. Telekinetics needed even more power than telepathy.

"You can run," Ryuga laughed, "But you can't hide. Sorcerer Sophie, kindly give us a shield."

Sophie smirked, understanding what was going to happen, pulling a silvery shield of light over all of them except Doji. Nile looked at Ryuga's burning golden eyes, trying to read his thoughts. When he succeeded to do it, his eyes widened.

"A-are you sure you actually want to do this?" Nile asked, his mouth hung open.

"Yes." Ryuga smirked, pressing the red button of the remote. At that moment, Doji's whole body burst in front of them, creating a huge smoke. After the smoke disappeared, there was no sign of Doji.

Sophie pulled the shield out, her mouth open in shock like everyone else, "Wh-what just happened?"

"Where did he go?" Masamune questioned, panicking slightly.

Ryuga didn't answer, instead he just smiled at Nile, "See? I told you there is someone who deserved the chip."

Nile was so shocked that at first he couldn't say anything. He tried to gain his voice back, looking at Ryuga with eyes wider than footballs, "Where did you keep the chip?"

"In his wine glass with orange juice. Didn't you see he was holding the glass in his hand? So when the bomb burst in the glass, Doji died too." Ryuga smiled victoriously.

"That's just brilliant!" Nile grinned.

"Excuse me!" Kyoya walked between me, "What is going on here? Will any of you bother to tell me?"

Ryuga turned his eyes to Nile, giving him a lopsided smile, "Should we tell them everything?"

"Of course!" Was Nile's reply.

:) :) :) :) :)

"My God! I can't believe this!" Kyoya shook his head in disbelief, "So many things happened and no one bothered to tell me?"

"Like if we told you, then you would believe us!" Nile said with sarcasm.

"Haha, very funny!" Kyoya became annoyed, "Seriously, you guys did so many things for me putting your own lives in danger but you never once thought to tell me."

"That's what friends do, Kyo." Ryuga smiled, "We haven't done anything for a reward so what is the use to tell?"

"Ugh! Again? I told you not to call me with that name!" Kyoya was getting more annoyed.

"Come on, Kyo, it suits you." Nile remarked, making everyone but Kyoya laugh.

"So I was thinking…" Ryuga trailed off, looking down.

Kyoya looked questioningly at him, "What? Go on."

"I was thinking…" Ryuga looked up, "If we can forget everything and be friends again, like we were two years ago?"

Kyoya didn't answer him, instead he pulled him in a hug. Ryuga instantly hugged back, "I missed our friendship, Kyo."

"Hey, am I left alone?" Nile pouted.

"Yes!" They both answered, making everyone laugh. Nile wiped a fake tear away.

"I'm really happy that everything is okay now." Tsubasa smiled.

"Sorry for everything, Tsubasa." Ryuga said apologetically, "I-"

Tsubasa cut him off, "Please! No need to be emotional! It's okay!"

Ryuga was going to say something but a loud noised cut him off, making everyone turn to the front door. The noise sounded like many people were approaching towards the headquarters of Dark Nebula and at that moment, some gunshots were heard.

Everyone looked at each other with panic. "Who is that…?" Madoka questioned in a fearful voice.

Ryuga stood up like nothing had happened, "Probably the werewolves are here."

"What are you gonna do?" Nile asked.

"Nothing."

Nile sighed, Ryuga's answer perplexed him more.

:) :) :) :) :)

The big army of werewolves were standing in front of the Dark Nebula building. Some werewolves had shot some bullets but it was not their real attack. They were waiting for the king's command.

"What do you think we should do, Your Majesty?" Wales asked, approaching towards Julian with his horse, "They are still not giving any answer."

Julian was sitting on his favorite horse, Antonius, lines of confusion, "I don't know, Wales. I don't know if they have a plan to attack back or not. This can be a trap."

"But this is not a trap." A very familiar rough and deep voice answered him, making them turn towards the main entrance of Dark Nebula which was now open.

"Hello, Ryuga. Glad to meet you again." Julian stepped down from his horseback, walking towards Ryuga and stretching his hand out.

Ryuga shook his hand, "No need to lie, Konzern. I know you're not glad to meet me."

Julian laughed, "Indeed, you still have a nice sense of humor. But what kind of joke is this? We just reached here and you guys are sitting inside without responding to our attacks."

"Yes, we aren't responding to your attacks, because we won't fight."

"Excuse me?" Julian turned to him, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and surprise.

"There will be no war between vampires and werewolves anymore. I want to make a peace contract because honestly, we are tired of this." Ryuga stated.

"But… Doji?" Julian became more confused.

"He is dead."

"What? H-how?" Julian's eyes widened along with other werewolves.

"That is a long story!" Ryuga laughed, "You won't enjoy it standing here under the cold sky. Look," He pointed to the sky, "Snow had already started to fall. You wouldn't mind some coffee, right? Let's go in."

Julian stopped for a moment, narrowing his eyes at Ryuga, "Are you sure it's not a trap?"

"You don't believe me, do you? Okay then, it's your wish!" Ryuga said being irritated.

"Alright, let's go." Julian laughed.

**This could be the happy ending, right? Nooo… there's more stuff to come. XD But the story is going to end soon… *sniffs* Anyway, this is my favorite chapter because at last that Doji died! Ugh, I can't stand that reptile looking man!**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	22. I Say Yes

**Yeah, I wanted to update earlier, but, some idiotic guests came and I had to stand go on an outing with them, faking a smile like an idiot. Ugh! How I hate formalities!**

**By the way, looks like we have some more chapters! :D But let me tell you one thing earlier, this story does NOT have a happy ending. The ending will be unexpected and slightly, sad. It's not like I'm against happy endings, I love them but, it's the plot. So I hope you guys understand. :)**

**Enjoy! I didn't want to include any of my OCs here, but as I said before, it's needed for the plot.**

Sophie:

"I declare them husband and wife." The priest said, turning to the newly married couple in front of him, "You may kiss the bride."

The bride and groom kissed each other in the middle of clapping from their family and friends. The groom had long straight blond hair that reached his shoulders with bright blue eyes, wearing a black tux with white dress shirt and a black bow tie.

The bride was a tall, lean young girl with long dark blue hair which was braided like a flower behind her head. Her eyes were really dark blue which will seem black at first. She was wearing a white long lacy wedding gown that reached her toes, covering her silver stilettos and leaving a long trail behind. The whole gown was covered with venician laces. She wore a huge platinum necklace and diamond earrings, her veil covered in white roses. She was also holding a big bouquet of white roses in her hand which were covered with white elbow length gloves.

"I can't believe Julian and Elizabeth are married now, Julian actually managed to make her say yes." Wales said, standing beside Sophie. He was wearing a bright blue tux with silver embroideries in the front portion and black dress shirt underneath it, his orange hair set in a perfect shape like always. He continued, "And I can't even believe that he made human's marriage with other clans legal."

"Yes, it's really a wonderful step. But he had to take it, he loved a human." Sophie replied dryly. The distance between her and Wales was still unchanged.

"Yeah, I know. They look so happy together." Wales mused, looking at the bride and groom. Then suddenly he turned to Sophie, "Hey, you look beautiful today."

Sophie blushed, not expecting that sentence. "Th-thanks…" She cursed herself silently for stuttering and for the fact she knew she was redder than a ripe tomato now. "E-excuse me…" Sophie hurriedly walked away without embarrassing herself anymore, lifting her dress slightly up so that she wouldn't fall.

After reaching approximately fifty feet away from Wales, Sophie let out a sigh of relief even if she could feel Wales' eyes still on her.

Yes, Sophie wasn't wrong. Wales was actually staring at her. He sighed, drawing his eyes away. He knew Sophie didn't know how beautiful she looked today. He also knew that beauty was not for him. Sophie will never forgive him.

Sophie was wearing an aqua blue ballroom dress with sparkling stars on it. The upper portion was a sweetheart shape with a big silver boarder, pearls attached to it, glimmering in the faint light of the church. Her hair was tied up in a slightly messy style, leaving a few strands of light blue hair fly around which included to her beauty. She had a silver necklace with a big sapphire heart shaped pendant on her neck with sapphire earrings and white gloves in her hands. Her feet was peeking from under the dress when she walked, leaving a sparkle of silver heels.

After the couple walked out of the church, everyone went in different cars to reach the real party which was in the Konzern palace.

The whole palace was decorated with numerous diamonds and other precious stones. There were huge chandeliers hanging over their head, the waiters running from here to there with wine glasses on their trays. The guests were talking to each other and mostly, congratulating the new couple.

Wales walked forward, stretching his hand out to Julian, "Congratz, buddy!"

Julian smiled in reply, hugging his friend instead of shaking hands, "Thanks!"

Wales pulled away, turning his eyes to Elizabeth, "Hey, Liz! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Wales." A faint curve of smile appeared in Liz's face which was rare.

"You actually smiled!" Wales clapped, "Amazing! Remember when was the last time you smiled?"

"Shut up!" Liz said, being irritated though her voice held no anger. She never rose her voice.

Sophie was approaching towards them but then she stopped when she saw Wales. Should she go or should she just turn back? No, that will mean she is afraid which she is not.

No, Sophie. Admit it, you're afraid to stand in front of him.

No, I'm not!

Yes, you are.

Ugh! I said I'm not!

You definitely are.

Sophie groaned, unable to fight with her mind anymore and walked forward. Mind, I am not afraid!

"Hey, Julian! Congratz!" Sophie smiled, standing in front of her friends.

"Thanks, Sophie!" Julian smiled back.

"Lizzey! God, I'm so happy!" Sophie said, being too hyper which she normally would never be except around her best friend, "I can't believe this actually happened! Congratz!"

"Thanks." Liz just said one word back, hugging her best friend. She never says anything unnecessary.

"Come on!" Sophie laughed, "Don't pull a poker face even today! Words don't cost any money, you know!"

Liz just smiled.

"Wow! You're smiling! Definitely you're happy!" Sophie turned to Julian, "Jules, how did you make her accept the proposal? Didn't she hate you with a burning passion?"

Julian started laughing to hear the phrase 'burning passion', "Yeah, I actually don't know why she said yes."

"Shut up, blondie." Liz smacked his head, "I just had pity on you that's why I said yes."

"Oh, really?" Julian turned to his wife, "But please don't smack me like that. We are husband and wife now so we should act a bit mature, Li!" He said sarcastically.

"And my name is not Li!" Liz yelled, her face getting redder.

"Seriously, Jules, you are the only person who can make her raise her voice!" Sophie laughed a t their friends who were about to start a beybattle then and there, "And no matter how much you try, you both will always be childish. I'll see you around, bye!"

"Alright, enjoy the party!" Julian waved.

Liz narrowed her midnight blue eyes at Wales, mouthing her words, "You didn't tell her?"

Wales shook her head negatively, his face becoming sad.

:) :) :) :) :)

Sophie walked towards Madoka, who was having a hard time balancing on her high heels.

"Hey, Madoka. How is it going? Enjoying the party?" Sophie smiled.

"Noo… I can't enjoy of these!" Madoka limped, referring to her heels, "I don't understand why people wear these things!"

"Oh, don't worry. It will be alright eventually." Sophie laughed, "By the way, you look amazing!"

"Not more than you!" Madoka smiled. She was wearing a strapless black sparkly dress that reached her thighs, the upper portion in a sweetheart shape with black high heels, black wrist length gloves, silver dangling earrings and a diamond necklace, her hair in its normal position.

But something was missed from her hair, Sophie couldn't put a finger to it. She raised her eyebrows, "Isn't something missing?"

"What?" Madoka looked around, slightly panicking.

"Your goggles!" Sophie laughed, "We have seen it in your hair so many times that it had become natural now."

Madoka rolled her eyes, laughing and going to say something but she stopped when she saw the bride walking towards them.

"Hey, Liz!" Madoka gave her a warm smile, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks a lot, Madoka." Liz hugged her. Pulling back, she winked, "Can I borrow Sophie for some moments?"

Madoka laughed, understanding, "Sure!"

:) :) :) :) :)

"Where are you taking me?" Sophie asked for the hundredth time.

Liz kept pulling her, not stopping. She just looked at her and pressed a finger on her friend's lips, "Don't yell that loud! You know I hate loud noise."

"But where-" Sophie stopped when she saw herself in the middle of the party. She panicked, "Why in the earth I am here? And where are you going, leaving me alone?"

Liz didn't answer her, just walking back.

"What-" Sophie was cut off again by the sudden darkness which engulfed the whole hall room.

Suddenly, a spotlight lit exactly on top of Sophie, making her heart bounce out of its cage. If everyone in the party would not be looking at her, then Sophie would have yelled some curses. But instead, she became silent when she heard footsteps approaching her. She was afraid to turn, but when she slowly turned around, she gasped.

Wales was walking towards her!

Sophie was more than shocked. Wales walked forward and stood in front of Sophie, not looking up for once. His heart beat was increasing every moment. He looked around helplessly. Liz gave him a thumbs up, mouthing the words, "Go on!"

Wales took a deep breath and looked up at Sophie, "Sophie, today I am here to tell you something important."

Sophie's heart was running a mile a second, her palms sweating and lips going dry.

Wales continued, "I know many things have happened between us that should not have happened. But I just want you to know that I was not in fault. I know you will never be able to forgive me but today, in front of this whole party, I just want to say I love you and I'll always love you. And I don't care what your answer is, I just want to ask-"

Sophie gasped again when she saw him kneeling down on his knees, pulling a little red velvet box out of her pocket. He opened the box to reveal a heart shaped diamond ring in platinum which had the letters "W-Y-M-M?" on it.

"Will you do the honor to be mine forever?" Wales smiled, tears glimmering on his eyes.

Sophie broke into tears, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!"

Wales laughed and stood up, sliding the ring on her left ring finger and then, pulling her on a soft kiss. Their lips crashed together perfectly between the clapping of everyone.

"This was too sweet, right?" Liz smiled, wiping her tears.

"Yeah, at least he got the courage to propose her, but," Julian winked at his wife, "Aren't you underestimating them by saying 'sweet'? Because you use that word a million everyday- Ouch!"

Liz smacked his head, rolling her deep blue eyes, "Very not funny!"

:) :) :) :) :)

Madoka stared dreamily, a huge idiotic grin on her face, "I wish Kyoya would have proposed me the same way!"

Destiny just laughed, hearing this. Girl, you don't know what is in your fate!

**Just a little SophiexWales moment. The main characters will return in the next chapter with a twist! ;)**


	23. Shattered Pieces Of Heart

**Here is the new chappy! I hope everyone enjoys! This is now turning in a pure romance story… School is starting soon (Ugh!) so I have to update as much as I can before the torture starts.**

**I know, this chapter is really short. Actually I divided the chapters in two parts or else, it would have been too long. (and slightly, for the cliffhanger ;) )**

**As always, read, review and do other things. And please keep voting!**

Hikaru:

Hikaru was standing at one corner, looking at the happy people around her. Everyone was so happy, it looked like they had no problems in their life. And here she is standing, not knowing what to do because she felt like nothing at this moment. No emotions, no happiness, no excitement in her heart.

Hikaru was wearing a royal blue strapless knee length dress with a golden jacket over it. The dress had a belt on the waist with a big flower on the left side. She also wore a pair of golden high heels, royal blue gloves, golden earrings and a golden choker with an amethyst attached to it which matched her purple eyes. Her hair was on its natural position.

Hikaru was staring off in the ceiling, then she drew her eyes down to look at the group which was standing some feet away from her, laughing and chatting between them. She saw Kyoya in a black tux and dark green dress shirt. He didn't know how amazing he looked in formal attire. Hikaru felt another rush of pain in her chest.

Sighing, she turned to the bar, going to pick up the glass of tequila. Maybe this is the only thing that can give her peace. But before she could bring it to her lips, someone shoved it out of her hand. Hikaru looked up, irritated.

"That's not good for you. You are still under eighteen."

Hikaru froze, recognizing the voice in a moment. She could recognize that deep, rough voice at any place and any time. She slowly looked up, meeting those golden that was shimmering like stars now. She was always afraid of those fiery eyes but this time, she decided not to show it. She is not a slave of Dark Nebula anymore.

"Who are you to stop me? This is my life, I can do whatever I want."

Even some days ago, Hikaru couldn't imagine herself talking to the dragon emperor like this, but now, it's different. Many things have changed.

Ryuga wore a white tux with black dress shirt and black jeans. That definitely made him look even more attractive than he was. He gave his infamous smirk again, "Ohh… looks like some kitten has learned to talk, right?"

"You don't deserve my time." Hikaru snorted, turning back, ready to go but she stopped when she heard his voice again.

"What's your problem with me?" He asked.

Hikaru made an about turn, meeting his eyes again, "You are my problem, got it?" She pointed a long, thin finger towards him.

Ryuga sighed, "Hikaru, seriously, I think we need to stop this and-"

"And what? Make friendship?" Hikaru snorted, cutting him off. She approached forward, standing dangerously near to him, literally burning him with her eyes, "Sorry but I'm not interested in friendship with you."

"I'm not interested either." Ryuga had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru narrowed her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"I mean…" Ryuga whispered, "I'm not interested in friendship because… because… I love you!" He took a deep breath, widening his eyes when he understood what he had just said.

Oh, how he wished he could take his words back! Because it was obvious in her eyes that-

"But I don't love you." She replied bluntly, not a hint of emotion in her eyes.

Ryuga was right.

He took another deep breath slowly, trying to hide the hurt, "I… I know."

Hikaru was walking away again, she tilted her head slightly back, "You know?"

"Yes…" Ryuga breathed, biting his lips hard, "But just tell me one thing… why? What is the problem with me?"

Hikaru turned fully back, "You are the problem, Ryuga!" She snapped, "You destroyed half of my life in that hellhole called Dark Nebula! You know what, I can never love you because I hate you! I really, really, really hate you!"

Ryuga flinched back, his face turning whiter than a paper.

"And for your information, I'm in love with someone who is a thousand times better than you!" Hikaru walked away, without looking back for once, without thinking what she had done.

Destiny, you play hard.

Madoka:

Madoka laughed looking at her friends who were definitely acting like maniacs. Gingka and Masamune were having a cake eating competition, Yu was nagging on Tsubasa to give him a piggyback ride in the whole Konzern castle, Benkei had finished a ton of rice and chicken, Hyoma had got a blonde girl who was irritating the hell out of him and Kenta had started a beybattle with his friends in the middle of the dance floor, making the guests very irritated.

Everyone was there, but something or someone was missing. Madoka looked around, suddenly realizing the missing person was, Kyoya. Where could Kyoya be at this moment?

Madoka glanced at her 'busy' friends a last time, they probably didn't know where Kyoya could be, so she had to find him by herself.

Madoka saw Sophie walking past her. She stopped him, "Hey, Sophie! Have you seen Kyoya?"

"Huh? No, I haven't seen him in a while." Sophie replied.

Madoka sighed, "Thanks." She walked around on the ground, searching for Kyoya. She found Liz among some of her friends. She recognized the pink haired girl as Gingka's sister, Shizuka. And the black haired girl… wasn't she the girl Tsubasa used to hate?

"Hey, Liz!" Madoka called, "Have you seen Kyoya around?"

Liz just shook her head negatively.

Madoka thanked her, walking away, lines of worry tracing her forehead. Where could Kyoya be?

After asking another bunch of people and getting negative answers, Madoka decided to search on her own. She walked up the stairs, reaching the upper floor and looking around. A few times, she had to disturb some kissing couples in bedrooms and after saying sorry, she had to walk out with embarrassment.

But still, no sign of Kyoya. Where could he possibly go?

Only one place left, the attic.

Hikaru:

Kyoya was standing beside the window in the attic of Konzern palace. It was so peaceful, away from all noises of the party. The cool air was blowing his hair, the twinkling stars were looking at him. He just stared outside the window, thinking about his life. It definitely had changed a lot in the last few days.

"What are you doing here alone?" A voice broke him out of his peaceful contemplation. Kyoya turned around to see Hikaru. She walked forward and stood beside him, leaning on the window frame with her elbows, her palms on her face.

"Nothing." Kyoya shook his head, "Just thinking about our life. It has changed a lot."

"Definitely." Hikaru agreed, nodding her head slightly. She placed her deep amethyst eyes at Kyoya, "Hey, I always wanted to tell you something. Did you forgive me for what I have done?"

"What is the question here to forgive?" Kyoya shrugged casually, "You haven't done any crime."

"No, I had…" Hikaru's voice broke, "I had hurt you by my deeds, tell me if I didn't?"

"Really, it's okay." Kyoya turned to her, locking his sapphire eyes with her amethyst ones.

"You don't hate me?" Tears glimmered in Hikaru's eyes.

"Why would I hate you?" Kyoya chuckled, "I couldn't possibly hate you…" He trailed off, staring at her deep eyes. He tried to pull himself together and refrain from losing in those eyes. No, this is not right. What about Madoka?

But he couldn't deny he was feeling something towards this girl. Something he had never felt about Madoka. Was it just attraction? Or something else? Something deeper?

Hikaru stared at the ground for a moment, suddenly looking up and meeting his eyes, "I don't know if I will get the chance to tell you this again, but… I love you, Kyoya."

Before Kyoya could understand what was happening, he felt her soft lips on him. He tried to push her off but, instead, he found himself kissing back.

Was it fireworks? Was it butterflies? Why did he never feel this with Madoka? Was it special? Or was it just a mistake?

Madoka's face appeared under his closed eyelids. Those soft brown locks, those deep blue eyes, that innocent face, that breathtaking smile.

No, this is not right. Whatever it is, he can'e do this. Even if it felt good. Even if it felt beautiful.

He pushed her off, "No, Hikaru…"

But before he could see the embarrassment on Hikaru's face, another oceanic eyes pulled him in the hard reality and literally threw him on the ground. The eyes which were filled with tears now.

Hikaru also saw his vision and turn back, gasping when she saw Madoka standing in the doorway of the attic.

Wow, destiny, you are amazing!


	24. Girl With The Broken Smile

**I'm here with a new chapter! So, enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

**I don't own MFB or any of the songs mentioned here.**

Madoka:

Madoka stared at the situation for a moment, giving them a venomous smile, "Oh, I'm sorry, looks like I have ruined a moment." Then she turned to walk back.

"Madoka, please!" Kyoya ran towards her, his face full of panic, "I can explain! Please! Just give me a last chance…"

"Save it, Kyoya!" Madoka turned back, venom dropping with her every word, "You should have known there is no second chance. And actually, why do I even care? It's not like you're my boyfriend! You can kiss anyone if you want."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_

_Well that's alright 'cause I love the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_

_That's alright 'cause I love the way you lie_

"Madoka, it's not like that…" Before Kyoya could finish, Madoka sprinted down the stairs.

Kyoya punched the wall right beside him, frustrated, he turned to Hikaru, "Why, Hikaru? Why did you do it? Look, you just ruined everything!"

"Well, what else could I have done?" Hikaru yelled, her face turning red, "I love you for God's sake! Why don't you understand it?"

Kyoya just stomped down, leaving Hikaru alone, without giving an answer.

"I'm sorry because I love you." Hikaru whispered.

:) :) :) :) :)

Ryuga sat on the bench in the park under the starry sky. The full moon was shining upon the world, giving it a heavenly image, the gentle breeze was blowing like every other spring night. There was no sound, not a single chirping of birds or noise of animals except the murmurs of crickets. This is what he loved the most about nighttime- the comfortable, peaceful silence.

He stared at the big shining fountain in front of him. The water was flowing down quietly, the moonlight giving it a silvery color. But of course, something had to interrupt this silence of night. A sound of soft crying and sobbing reached his ear. Somebody was crying. But who? Who could be in the park at this night? Everyone was in their respective houses, sleeping after the long tiring party. Then who is the person crying? It sounded like a girl's voice. It sounded… familiar.

Ryuga stood up, placing his guitar on the bench, walking over towards the sound, he reached to a tall oak tree. He saw a crumpled silhouette of a person. He squinted his eyes to see in the darkness. It was… Madoka!

Why would Madoka be here at this time of night? And more importantly, crying? She was sitting with her face hidden under her knees, her hands clutching them. Madoka heard the footsteps and looked up at him with her puffy, red and tear-stained eyes.

"Madoka… what happened? Why are you here? And why are you crying?" Ryuga approached towards her, his voice full of surprise.

Madoka stood up and wiped her eyes, turning to walk back, "I-it's nothing…" She stuttered.

"It definitely is something." Ryuga pulled her hand, making her turn around. He locked his eyes with hers, "Tell me what happened?"

Surprisingly, his voice was softer than usual. Madoka looked up, her voice breaking, "He… he doesn't love me, Ryuga! He never loved me! He kissed her!"

Ryuga instantly knew whom she was talking about. A sheer pain shot through his heart, like someone was ripping it out of his chest with a sharp dagger. He closed his eyes, sighing, "So you know it now?"

Madoka looked at him with surprise, "You knew it?"

"Sadly, yes." Ryuga nodded, opening his eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Madoka shook his hand that was holding her.

"How could I tell you that the person you're in love with, loves someone else, Madoka?" Ryuga asked, a hurt expression in his face, "It was hard for me too at first, but it's the truth."

Madoka looked down, small drops of tears trailing her cheeks. Ryuga lifted her face softly, placing his index finger under her chin. He wiped her tears with his thumbs, trying to flash her a weak smile, "Please don't cry for him, Madoka. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"Maybe you're right…" Madoka said desperately, "But I can't forget him in just one night! I loved him with all my heart! You will never understand-"

"Actually, I can understand, Madoka…" Ryuga trailed off.

Madoka looked up questioningly, "Hikaru…"

Ryuga shook her head, "I have forgotten that name. Come, sit here." He gestured to the bench where he was sitting a couple of minutes ago.

Madoka sat beside him, laughing silently, "You are lying, Ryuga. You didn't forget her."

"Maybe… But I will forget her, definitely." Ryuga tried to sound confident but deep down, he knew Madoka was right. You can't forget your love that easily, especially if it's your first love.

Madoka glanced at the black guitar laying on the white bench, drawing her ocean eyes to Ryuga, "You play guitar?"

"Oh… yeah, slightly." Ryuga said, embarrassed, pulling his beloved guitar towards him. He loved this thing more than his life.

"Wow! Can you sing?" Madoka smiled cheerfully, actually be able to forget her pain for some moments.

Ryuga flinched back, hearing the word 'sing'. It made memories return on his mind, which were pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. He tried his best to stay normal, "I… actually…" He stuttered, not knowing whether to say yes or no.

Madoka smiled. So the dragon emperor was shy of at least one thing- singing in front of others. She didn't bother to wait for Ryuga's answer, leaning in front, "Hey, sing a song for me!"

Ryuga stared at her. Will he be able to sing a song for any other girl?

Flashback:

Eight years ago, in a moonlit night, a ten year old boy was sitting on the balcony of Dark Nebula. His hair was white with red highlights and there was a golden dragon headpiece in front of his head. His eyes were golden and blazing like fireballs. Even though he was a child, his face held no softness. By his side, there was a black guitar on the steps of the balcony which was big for his size.

The boy just stared off at the moon silently until he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to meet a pair of bright amethyst eyes. The eyes belonged to a girl who was around his age with short aquamarine hair on her head. The boy could vaguely recognize her. Wasn't she the new slave of Dark Nebula?

The girl walked down and sat on the steps beside the boy, turning her beautiful eyes to him, "Why are you sitting here alone? Are you sad?"

He didn't have the habit to talk to anyone because he was pretty much friendless, so he just shook his head, replying in a low voice, "No, I'm not."

"Why are you lying?" The girl smiled, "I can see you're sad. Hey, tell me what is bothering you. You can think me as your friend." The girl touched his hand.

The young boy turned to her, his voice surprise, "But aren't you a human and I'm a vampire?"

"So what?" The girl let out a musical laugh, "Who said vampires and humans cannot be friends?"

"But what if I drink your blood?"

The little girl laughed again, "I know you won't do that."

"How do you know?"

"I trust you."

The boy just stared at her purple eyes for a moment before breaking the silence, "Why do you trust a vampire?"

"Because, you seem different." The girl smiled, "Now, tell me why are you sad?"

The boy averted his eyes down at the ground, "I hate how Doji tortures everyone. He had brought me here and won't let me go out, go back. I don't like this life."

"I know." The girl sighed, "I hate this life too. But don't worry. If we stay together and help each other then we will be able to make through it."

"If we… stay together?" The boy trailed off unsurely.

"Yes." The girl nodded, letting her pinky out, "Promise me we will stay together."

The boy smiled, locking his pinky with her, "I promise…" He trailed off looking questioningly at her.

"My name is Hikaru."

"I promise, Hikaru. And my name is Ryuga."

"Hi, Ryuga." The girl smiled, "It was nice to meet you."

Ryuga laughed, "Same here."

Hikaru looked around, stopping her eyes at his guitar, "You play guitar?"

"Yeah…" Ryuga blushed, looking down.

"Can you sing too?" Hikaru asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm not good though…"

Hikaru didn't let him finish, "Sing me a song! Please, Ryuga!" She said enthusiastically, giving him the best puppy dog eyes.

Ryuga laughed, taking the guitar and starting singing.

Present:

Ryuga sighed, thinking about the past. They had promised each other to stay together forever and of course, he broke the promise. And he couldn't blame her when she is not ready to forgive him.

He remembered what she had said, "I can never love you because I hate you!"

Those words broke his heart.

"I'm in love with someone who is a hundred times better than you!"

He started strumming his guitar slowly.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved"_


	25. Someone Like You

**I'm sorry, guys. This chapter and I think the rest of the chapters won't be that good because I'm in the century's biggest writer's block. So, forgive me if these are boring. This is gonna end very soon.**

**icewingmamba**

**Welcome to my story! Thanks a lot for reading this. Also, I don't own MFB or the song 'Someone like you'.**

**Try to enjoy because I know this isn't my best.**

Madoka:

(Two weeks later)

"Bye, Madoka!"

"Bye, sis!"

"Bye, Doka!"

The constant yells were heard from the little bey shop situated at the downtown of metal city.

"Bye! Bye, everyone!" Madoka smiled, waving to her friends, biding them goodbye. They had come to take their beyblades and now they were returning to their houses after sunset. Madoka smiled. She had spent quite a great time with her friends. Now she had finally walked out of her depression. It has been two weeks since Julian's wedding and these two weeks were definitely the worst time of Madoka's life. When she will look back at these two weeks in future, she will only see grief, hurt and pain. Crying, breaking down and depression. Constant, intense depression.

She had seen Kyoya here and there during this time, but they hadn't said a single word to each other. Kyoya had tried to talk to her, but she hadn't given him any chance. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see his face. She was too hurt to do it.

Imagine, you love a person with all your heart and when you think everything is okay, you discover him kissing someone else. That's just wonderful!

_I heard that you've settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Madoka sighed, turning back and closing the door. Destiny had to be this cruel.

She walked to her small counter and sat on the stool, her head on her hands. No, she was not crying. She had cried a lot in the past few days. It's like the tears had dried up.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made her head snap up towards it. The nock was soft, muffled and slightly hesitant. It felt like the person outside was afraid to knock. Madoka wondered who it could be at this moment after everyone went back.

She stood up reluctantly, walking to the door and opening it to reveal… him.

Shocker! He was here? Why? Why did he decide to show up today? How did he get the courage?

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back and hide from the light_

"You…?" Madoka trailed off, her voice broken and hoarse. She didn't meet his eyes, "Why are you here?"

She was going to close the door but he begged, stopping her, "Please, Madoka! Just listen to me for once! I need to talk to you!"

"But I don't need to talk to you." Madoka was going to close the door again but he stopped her, pushing the door back. Of course, Madoka had to give up after a few minutes. He was definitely stronger than Madoka.

"Kyoya, what do you want?" Madoka's voice sounded tired.

"I want you to forgive me!" Kyoya answered desperately, "To give me one last chance to explain! To listen to me!"

Madoka stared at him with emotionless eyes, "But that's not going to happen."

"Please, Madoka! For once…" His eyes practically begged to her.

_I had to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

Madoka let out a heavy sigh, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let him come in. Damn! He knew she couldn't say no to those eyes. Kyoya looked at her with grateful eyes and walked in, standing awkwardly.

Madoka didn't show any kind of etiquette. She didn't request him to have a seat. She stood in front of him, her hands folded over her chest, her face expressionless as well as her voice, "Now tell me what you need?"

Madoka was surprised by her own behavior. Who would have thought even a few days ago that she could talk to Kyoya without any emotion?

Kyoya gulped, looking up. For once, he was afraid to look at someone's eyes. He took a deep breath, "Madoka, please forgive me for what happened. It was not my fault, I didn't want to kiss her! She kissed me!"

"But you didn't protest either." Madoka stated.

Kyoya looked down as if his shoes were the eighth wonder of this world, "I know you are right. I was lost for a moment. It was a mistake, Madoka!" He looked up desperately, "A moment's mistake-"

"You call it a moment's mistake, Kyoya Tategami?" Madoka yelled, cutting him off. She was fuming red with rage, "Maybe our whole relationship was a moment's mistake! Maybe I am a moment's mistake for you-"

"Madoka, it's not like that-"

"Then what is it, Kyoya? You said you loved me? Love, remember the word? And you just forgot about me in a moment? For her? Then definitely she is more important for you than me."

"No, Madoka…" Kyoya's deep blue eyes were filled with water.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

"Please… Madoka. I love you! Please don't live me like that. I can't live without you. We promised to stay together…"

"And you broke it!" Madoka laughed humorlessly, "Awesome, isn't it? Promises are made to be broken, I should have known it. I should have known it."

"Madoka…" Kyoya pleaded for the last time.

"Please go…" Madoka whispered, her eyes tightly closed.

"Madoka, please… please give me one last chance…"

"I said go!" Madoka yelled so loudly that made Kyoya flich back.

He looked at Madoka for the last time, before walking out, "Goodbye, Madoka…" He whispered.

Madoka broke down into tears, remembering every moment they spent together. What a perfect picture it was! And now, nothing. It broke and now there were only broken pieces.

But broken pieces only increase the pain, don't they?

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

:) :) :) :) :)

*Six months later*

Tokyo

"Congratulations, Sophie, Wales! You both made it!" Julian smiled at his newly married friends.

"Thank you, Jules!" Wales smiled wide, hugging him.

"I knew you two were made for each other!" Liz said. She had changed a lot from her depressed self after her marriage.

"Oh, shut up, Lizzie!" Sophie laughed, shaking her head.

"Everyone is so happy here. It feels like a heaven." Liz smiled her usual calm smile.

"Yeah!" Mei mei cheered, "Do you know Tsubasa and Dia are going to be married soon?"

"Wow! I didn't know." Shizuka laughed, "That's amazing!"

"What about you and Nile?" Lera nudged her, "When will tell him?"

"Please, Lera…" Shizuka blushed like a tomato.

"What? Aren't you supposed to tell him?" Lera winked.

Shizuka sent her a death glare. Lera was going to make some more remark to torture the shy girl but a voice cut her off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" A boy with white and red hairs stood in the middle of the party, handing a microphone, a brunette at her side.

"Hey, what is Ryuga going to announce?" Lera eyed them.

"I don't know." Mei mei shrugged, "But Ryuga and Madoka seem so close these days, don't they?"

Ryuga glanced at everyone, then said, "I want to share the most special event of my life with you all. Today is a special day, as you all know, our dear friends, Sophie and Wales had married each other, promising to stay forever. In this happy occasion, I want to ask the most valuable person of my life," He turned to Madoka and gave her his warmest smile, making everyone gasp when he bent on one knee, picking out a blood red rose out of his pocket,

"When you came in my life, I didn't know you were the one for me. We had gone through many things and after all of these, at least I know one thing, that is, I need you. So Madoka, will you give me the honor to call you my wife?"

Madoka never saw this coming. Her eyes were wider than ever, her heart pounding a million times a second. But when it was time to answer, she stared at Ryuga's soft hopeful golden eyes, she didn't hesitate to answer,

"Yes."

Ryuga smiled wide, standing up and taking her for a kiss. Madoka smiled. It felt so good to be in his arms. She closed her eyes, savoring this moment.

But why still when she closes her eyes, a certain greenhead had to appear under her closed eyelids?

No, she forgot him. She had to forget him. He was her past. Ryuga is her present.

Right, her present.

Kyoya Tategami, did you think you will leave me and I'll cry for you forever? No, I have someone. Someone who is there to hold me when I fall. Someone who makes me feel like the best girl in the world. Someone whose lips feel perfect against mine

Someone like you.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

No, someone better than you.

"Thanks, Madoka." Ryuga whispered, looking at her beautiful oceanic eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Madoka smiled.

"Promise me we'll stay together forever."

"Promises are made to be broken." Madoka laughed.

Ryuga cringed, remembering another promise he had made to a girl eight years ago. No, it's different. He tried to reassure himself. "Still, promise me."

"I promise, Ryuga."

Julian smiled at the young couple, "This is so sweet. I wish Kyoya and Hikaru could be here to see their best friends together. But sadly, they couldn't make it here."

"How could they?" Liz sighed, "They are in New York now."

:) :) :) :) :)

New York

In a cold winter evening, a beautiful amethyst haired girl was standing in the hotel balcony with a warm cup of coffee on her hands to keep herself warm, her eyes boring over the soft white snow.

Hearing a soft sound, the aquamarine haired girl turned her head to the door, to reveal her green haired and sapphire eyed companion stand beside her.

"This is beautiful." She whispered, referring to the snow filled place.

"Not more than you." The scarred blader kissed her hair softly.

The blunette laughed, turing her attention to the espresso, letting a sigh out, "Kyoya, I wish I could stay here forever, standing with you."

"Well, winter won't be forever, but I will." Kyoya chuckled.

"Really?" His girlfriend tilted her head to the left, "You really forgave me?"

"Again?" Kyoya sighed, "Hikaru, I love you."

"But why?" Hikaru asked, looking at his eyes, "Why did you choose me?"

"I didn't choose you. You were the only one left for me. You were there for me when no one else was. When the most important persons left my side, you were there for me. I'm grateful, Hikaru."

"No need to be grateful, Hikaru smiled, "Just promise me you'll never leave me?"

"I promise."

"Forever?"

"Forever and always."

Little did they know, destiny had planned something else for them.

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

**THE END**

**Yes, I have surprises, both good news and bad news. The bad news is this is the last chapter of this story. I know I haven't said earlier. I'm sorry but as I said, it was a surprise. I know this last chapter was really rushed and confusing, but don't worry, because the good news is... I'm gonna make a sequel! :DD**

**I am so happy, actually happy is an underestimation, I'm so overwhelmed to get so much positive feedback in this story. I deleted my first story because that was not getting any flow, so literally this is my first successful story in this sight. I can't believe it had been so much famous! I don't think any of my future stories will be this much famous. So many persons liked it!**

**Thank you-**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**nellabean**

**Aridai Tremon**

**B. D. Y. Z**

**Madokahagane123**

**CutiePie2013**

**xxstarsnowxx**

**KyoyaXSandra**

**lim. Pegaleone88**

**Desert Rose 111 (Formerly Desert Rose 01)**

**Angelfromheaven2012**

**babybluestar**

**BeyBeyxxx**

**Sunshining pearl**

**Pinza-chan**

**icewingmamba**

**Flower-Chan (Guest)**

**Mysterious Guest (Guest)**

**MizuneMinamiki**

**Phantom-san**

**No Voice**

**PineScar**

**Katniss (Guest)**

**sin (Guest)**

**NekoBlaze666**

**Pokemon Ranger-Trainer**

**Heruelen**

**Queen of beyblade**

**zineb1996 (Guest)**

**Maya I (Guest)**

**S. Hisaki Raiden**

**ELYKA TATEGAMI**

**And every single person who will read this story in future. Thank you! Without your inspiration, I wouldn't have come so long. If no one reviewed this story, I would have deleted it long ago. I can't describe in words how grateful I am to you all.**

**I know the ending was unexpected and some of you won't like it. But KyoxMado fans, please don't unfavorite this story and don't hate me, it was the result of the poll. Thanks for voting, everyone.**

**And don't worry who didn't like the ending, because the story hasn't ended! Yes, I'm going to make a sequel which will be out sooner than you expect.**

**So, look out for the sequel-**

'**Promises Are Made To Be Broken'**


End file.
